Playing War: The Traitor
by Terenia
Summary: Follow a ten year old girl who becomes much more. The Andalite Yeerk conflict draws her into a world of space battles, betrayal, friendship, and loss as Teresa Rerin battles so much more than a war. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

A/N: _Last updated: 9/20/06_. I just completely revamped this story. Edited grammer, switched a bit of the story line around, split a few chapters to make them shorter, rewrote quite a few scenes. It should be much more readable now. For the record, parenthesis ( ) are used for thought-speech until I figure out how to use the normal brackets. Please R/R, this has been a work in progress for years now and I really would like some feedback!

_Story Began: 10/23/03_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa Rerin shuddered, holding her twin sisters hand tightly. Outside of the house thunder rumbled threateningly and lightning flashed. The steady beat of the rain mixed with the roar of the wind was enough to frighten any ten-year-old child. However, the storm outside was nothing compared to the one in. Huddled in the corner of a kitchen littered with beer bottles and food remnants, the two sisters were in the shadow of a middle-aged man, blind with rage. He was tall, and sported a large belly that was the result of too many years of drinking. His straw colored hair was curly, flecked with gray, and bald on the top. Beady little owl-like eyes glared at the girls from their sockets. The man's pale skin had a purple hue to it, and when he spoke his words were slurred.

"What do you think you two are doing you little bitches!" He roared, bits of spittle flying from his mouth, "I told you to clean up the kitchen!"

"Frank, they're tired. Please, let them go to bed." A timid voice said from behind the man. He whipped around to face a tall slender woman in her thirties with white-blonde hair and tired blue eyes. She bit her lip nervously and seemed to shrink backwards when speaking to the man.

"Bed? How the hell will they learn anything asleep!" Frank roared, "Do you want them to grow up to be slobs? They'll be worthless helpless little whores, just like you!"

"Frank, please-"

"Don't please me Nadia, all I do is give to this damned family and it's never enough! You two babies want to go to bed? Fine! Get the hell out of here!" The two girls moved instantly, scurrying on their hands and knees over broken beer bottles and decaying food. As they left the room they could hear Frank turn on Nadia. It wasn't until they were safely in the room they shared that they would utter a word. Teresa slammed the door in defiance and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion.

"Are you okay Tammy?" Teresa asked, looking over at her twin sister, whose identical blue eyes were bloodshot with the beginnings of tears. Tammy nodded fiercely, blonde hair bobbing.

"Do you think Mom will be alright?" Tammy questioned in a meek voice.

"He didn't drink that much tonight, she'll be okay." Teresa felt hot with anger towards her father, and it took all of her will-power to keep from crying. Instead, she got up and moved to a white wicker dresser that stood against the opposite wall. She pulled open the drawer and began throwing the clothes out of it.

"What are you doing?" Tammy asked.

"Leaving."

"What? But you can't…what if dad catches you?"

"What if I stay? I'm sick of getting hurt. I'm sick of being scared. I can't stand it anymore. I'm going away." Teresa reached under her bed and pulled out a backpack. Stuffing her clothes in it, she looked up at Tammy. "Aren't you coming too?"

"No. I don't want him to hurt me for trying to leave." Tammy said, looking at the door warily, as if expecting Frank to burst through it at any moment.

"He'll just hurt you for something else next time."

"Maybe this will be the last time. He's trying to quit…"

"No he isn't. Don't be an idiot. He's lying. He always lies." From her closet Teresa pulled out an unopened box of Oreos and shoved them into her bag. She zipped the bag and stood up, moving back to the bed.

"Please come Tammy…I want some company." Teresa pleaded, grabbing a tattered brown teddy bear from her bed.

"No…why don't you ask Lizzy or Danny to go?" Tammy asked.

"Neither of them is home, and I want to leave now. If your not coming fine…but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Teresa, come on…where will you go? Plus it's raining outside, you'll get all wet. And how will you get past them?"

"This isn't a secret. I'll just run out. I want them to know I'm gone, and glad I am. I don't know where I'll go…maybe I'll stay in that cave we play hide and seek at until Sara gets home from her vacation. Then I can stay there. See? I'll only be alone for a day, two at the most." Teresa hoisted up her book bag and headed for the door.

"Won't you stay a little bit? When will I see you again?" Tammy looked terrified at the thought of being alone, and her eyes had begun to overfill with tears.

"No. You'll see me at school Monday, I promise. Stay away from dad if you can. Goodbye." Teresa gave her sister one last smile before opening the door and walking out, head held high, backpack on one shoulder and teddy bear in her arms. As she passed the kitchen she paused for a moment, to take in the sight of her mother weeping on the cold linoleum with her father standing over her menacingly. Frank looked as if he was about to hit Nadia, but he stopped when he saw Teresa.

"What do you think your doing?" He sneered, taking a staggering step towards her.

"I'm going away. I hate you. I hate you and I don't want to live here anymore." Teresa said, keeping her eyes even on Franks. He stared at her a moment, as if he were having difficulties comprehending what she had just said. For a moment Teresa feared that he would hit her, but instead he threw back his head and let out a roar of laughter.

"Going? Where the hell will you go? There's nowhere for a ten-year-old!" He cried. "Go on, get out of here! See how long it takes until you come crawling back like the little slime you are! You'll see how worthless you are out there! Worthless! Never going to amount to anything!"

"I am not worthless!" Teresa cried, and she turned, ignoring the laughter that followed her into the night.

The rain poured down, pounding against Teresa's back as she walked down the street, clutching her soggy teddy bear close. Cars sped by on the road, temporarily blinding her with their lights and spraying her with water as they ran over puddles. Freezing and soaked, with only her stubbornness and fear of returning to keep her moving, Teresa turned away from the road, and headed for the woods. She walked for a great deal of time, an hour, maybe two. She made about half the distance in twice the time as she normally would have, for the trail was always at a slight incline, and slick with mud and wet leaves. The rain began to let up just as the trail began to get even rougher. Rocks jutted out of the ground like jagged teeth, and the slope of the land increased further.

Tall rock walls of limestone loomed threateningly, a few harboring narrow alcoves and caves that stared blankly at her, dark and unseeing. Teresa went to one of these caves, slipping and sliding over rock and mud as she went. As soon as she entered the cave the noise around her dulled, a mere echo of its former might. In exhausted relief she threw her book bag down near the wall and lay down, using it as a pillow. She fell asleep in moments, clutching her teddy bear tightly and breathing in the dank smell of water and rock and mud. Outside the thunder rumbled in discontent as the storm began to pass.

It was still early when Teresa awoke. The sun was just beginning to cast a golden haze over the forest, and dewdrops mixed with water from the previous night's rain, making the world sparkle as if it were faceted with diamonds. Groggy, dirty, and feeling utterly alone, Teresa crawled from her cave and set out to find a stream to wash the grime from her. As she walked she munched on the Oreos she had brought, allowing them to fill her grumbling stomach. Her thoughts went back to home, and she wondered what ill-faced promises her father was making to Tammy and Nadia at this very moment as he sat in a sea of his own tears and vomit. Teresa sighed and shook her head. Despite everything she missed her sisters and brother. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Lizzy or Danny. _Don't think about it, _Teresa thought fiercely, _just find some water._

A short time later the sound of water running over rocks caught her attention, and she began to follow the sound. She happened upon a small brook that chuckled at her as it ran over pebbles. It was relatively shallow, so Teresa took off her shoes and waded in. The water was icy, and her feet went numb almost immediately. She walked to the center of the brook, taking care not to slip, and began to walk upstream.

The trees began to grow progressively thinner, and Teresa saw more and more meadows filled with deer and rabbits and other wildlife. Teresa stared at the creatures in fascination – she had always loved life, and to see these animals so close was an amazing experience that almost made her forget the increasing hunger pangs she felt. Almost.

As midday approached Teresa grew tired. She sat down on the waters edge in the middle of what seemed to be another large field. The field itself, however, was not visible to Teresa, for a steep embankment rose on both sides of the stream, at least six feet high.. For a while she simply sat there, eating the last of her Oreos and skipping rocks. Boredom, however, got the best of her, and she began to crawl up the embankment that surrounded the brook, leaving her backpack behind.

The embankment was muddy, and it was hard for Teresa to pull herself up. As soon as she managed to hoist herself over the lip of the hill she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the clear blue sky. Teresa simply lay there for a moment, Allowing the sun to warm her skin and gathering her energy. Finally she sat up and looked around.

The field looked almost like every other she had come upon, although it was eerily silent. The long unkempt grass waved in response to a gentle zephyr, and wildflowers were everywhere. However, there was not a squirrel or a rabbit in sight. It was as if something had scared off all of the life in this field. The "something" in question was quite apparent.

About a hundred feet to Teresa's left was a huge object, as large as a school bus. It was shaped a lot like a legless insect, with windows for eyes. Serrated spears adorned either side. There was an open doorway with no apparent door on one side. Curious at this strange contraption she stood up and inched closer. There was no one around, and the inside of the vehicle appeared empty, so slowly, cautiously, she climbed into it.

The inside was small, with barely enough room for more than two people comfortably. The back half of the ship was loaded with cardboard boxes and other boxes made of some substance that looked like rubber. The front had a panel on it that looked like pictures Teresa had seen of the dashboard of an airplane, covered in buttons and switches, with two joysticks. Not touching anything Teresa looked over the panel in awe until a noise outside startled her. She dove behind the boxes and waited, listening intently, crouched down out of sight.

Heavy footsteps thudded on the metal floor as someone entered through the door. A slithering noise followed, bringing with it a stench that almost made Teresa gag. She heard a sliding noise as a door shot out from the wall and closed securely. _Uh oh _Teresa thought, _I should probably let them know I'm here before they leave…_Teresa inched her head up over the box slowly so that she could see the backs of the other occupants. What she saw made her clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

Two things stood with their backs to her, but they were nowhere near human. They looked like something out of Teresa's worst nightmares. One was reptilian, with dark green skin and a long tail. Blades stuck out of its knees and elbows and wrists and ankles, and two were on its head. Its tail had several spike-like protrusions at the end. The other creature looked like a centipede. It was yellowish in coloring and about ten feet long. It held about a third of itself off of the ground, and the rest of it was supported by hundreds of tiny cone shaped legs. On top of the things head was a wide gaping mouth with serrated teeth along it. Every once and awhile a long tongue protruded and seemed to taste the air like a snake. A sickening stench came off of the centipede-like creature in waves. Both creatures wore nothing but a belt that held various objects that looked suspiciously like guns.

Teresa took an involuntary step back from the hideous creatures. As she did so her foot caught on the corner of a box. She stood, pin wheeling her arms for a moment, before she lost her balance and toppled into the boxes. They spilled open around her and metal bits cascaded to the ground. This all caused an incredible racket that made Teresa's heart practically screech to a halt, and the two creatures to turn to the back of the ship. The reptile-like creatures yellow slitted eyes looked Teresa with surprise that quickly turned to aggression. The centipedes' four red eyes were emotionless, but it began to screech in a high-pitched sound.

"Gerfash glutnat haff human ghafrash." The reptile said, looking pointedly at the centipede. He then turned around and went back to the controls without another look. The centipede pulled the gun from its belt and toyed with it for a moment. Teresa let out a yelp of fear and ran for the door. When she reached it she began to bang helplessly on it, trying to figure out how it opened before the centipede shot her. The door however, was unyielding and had no handle or other way of opening that Teresa could see. Out of the corner of her eye Teresa saw the centipede raise the gun at her. As if in slow motion his clawed finger pulled the trigger. There was the loud noise of an intense energy release and a red light lanced from the gun and hit Teresa with enough force to knock her into the wall. She hung onto consciousness for a desperate moment before the world went black.


	2. Chapter One

It was the noise that woke me up. A horrific sound of hundreds of people crying and screaming was infiltrating my head. I found myself wondering if my father had had some of his friends over again and I had woken up on some new drinking game. But then, slowly, bits and pieces of memory came back to me. Running away, the woods, the strange vehicle, and the weird creatures who had shot me. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, trying to alleviate the pounding in my head. A sudden brush of a hand on my arm startled me making me open my eyes. There was a boy kneeling over me, about my brother Danny's age, which is sixteen. He was tall with black hair and dark brown eyes and skin so pasty white I wondered if he was sick. It took a moment for my brain to focus, but when it did I sat up quickly, yanking my arm from him. 

"Shh…stop that." The boy said in a hoarse whisper, grabbing me by the wrist again.

"What are you doing? Who are you? Where - where am.." But I couldn't continue, because I had just seen where I was. I was in a large room with a black metal floor. In the center of the room was a pool of sorts; only there wasn't any sort of water I had ever seen in it. It was filled with a greenish-brown sludgy liquid that seemed to seethe with slugs that made my skin crawl. There were two metal docks that reached over the pool. On each dock there was a line of people who were having their heads dunked into the water by two of the green things. It was there that the screaming and crying seemed to either begin or come to an abrupt end.

All along the walls of the room were thick metal cages. Inside most of the cages were people; others held the reptile-like creatures I had seen earlier. Almost every person in the cage was screaming or crying or yelling. The noise was overwhelming, made even loader as it echoed over the metal walls and ceiling. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as I took in the scene and the boy tightened his grip on me.

"My name is Christopher Turk, you don't even want to know where you are, and I'm trying to save your life." The boy said grimly, still speaking in a whisper that made him hard to hear over all of the noise.

"What are you talking about? Why am I-" I looked past Christopher and saw more people near me. We were all confined in one of the cages. The other humans, there were twenty or so, paid me no attention. They were too busy crying or screaming, or sitting against the wall staring off into space blankly. I was in a cage. I was trapped! What was I going to do?

"You're going to get infested, unless you listen to me. Now pay attention. As soon as one of the Hork-Bajir –"

"One of the _what?_"

"Those green things that look like lizards. As soon as one comes and opens the cage door to get someone we bolt. Okay? They won't expect it. Not on a Blade Ship, they don't think there's anywhere to go. But I happen to know that there's an Andalite force coming to attack. See, the Yeerk that controls me is part of a peace organization…but we have to get off of this ship."

"_What_?" I asked, utterly confused. "What are you talking about? What's a Yeerk? What's an Andalite? Why don't you take one of these other people? They look pretty desperate to get out, and all I want is some answers!"

"I'm taking you because you haven't been infested yet. You snuck onto one of their Bug Fighters and they took you here to be infested since they were already in orbit. You're also small, so you can hide if you need to." Christopher brushed a lock of onyx from his urgent and panic-stricken eyes and looked out at the room. One of the green things - a Hork-Bajir, apparently - was walking towards the cage Christopher and I were in.

"Get ready…" Christopher said tensely as the Hork-Bajir moved closer. I looked from the strange creature to the boy, still completely confused and terrified. Closer. Should I do it? Should I actually try to run from the huge bladed creature before me? He was at the door to the cage. He opened the door and reached for the nearest human.

"NOW!" Christopher yelled as soon as the Hork-Bajir had a grasp on one of the sobbing humans.

"But-" I felt myself being shoved forward by him despite my protests. Acting on blind fear I scurried under the creatures' arms. The Hork-Bajir let out a grunt of surprise and moved to stop Christopher, instead of going for me.

"Find the Andalites! Go to them!" Christopher cried, as I heard him struggling to get free. I hesitated for a moment before sprinting full out for the open door.

I emerged into a brightly lit hallway and stopped dead for a moment. Hork-Bajir, sickly-smelling centipedes, and other, even stranger looking, creatures passed along with humans. These humans were not screaming and crying, however. In fact, they were docile, calm. There was no despair in these halls. None of them even spared a glance at the room with the caged humans. Confused, and even more frightened by this vast change, I turned to run down the corridor.

The hall was busy and I found myself being jostled by creatures I would rather have left in my worst nightmares. There were a few exclaims of surprise as I sped past, but no one seemed to give me too much of a second thought. I had only gotten about a hundred feet when the entire hall gave a violent shudder.

A shock ran up my knees as I hit the floor, hard. My head swam for a moment, as I tried to register what had just happened. _Don't think…find the Andalites._ I scolded myself mentally. But who were the Andalites? _What_ were the Andalites?

Another quake shook the corridor, and a high-pitched alarm began to go off. The lights flickered, and died. All along the corridor there were shouts of alarm and strange squeals of…something. Slowly I felt my way to the wall and followed it, taking care to make my already tiny body as small as possible. One hand felt a small rise in the steel wall I was hugging, and I moved it along the surface of what seemed to be a square pad. I pressed it, but nothing happened. Discouraged, I allowed my hand to drop and resumed walking along the wall.

I hadn't gone more than three feet when my stomach hit a lever of sorts. Clutching my hand to my stomach where it had poked me, I grabbed the lever with my free hand. Pulling down I could hear a clank followed by a low grumble, and suddenly the wall I was pressing up against simply opened up. Gathering my courage I let myself away from the wall and stepped into the inky black room.

Even though it was dark I could sense that the room was rather small. I allowed my eyes to adjust, realizing suddenly that I was not in complete darkness. From the center of the room a barely visible blue light was radiating. Inching inwards slowly, for fear of tripping over something, I made my way towards the glow. It was coming from a box, a blue box that glowed ever so faintly. It was placed upon a pedestal of some shiny silver surface and, from what I could see, the only object in the room.

_It has to be important,_ I thought, taking the blue box from its stand. _And anything important shouldn't belong to a bunch of bullies who put humans in cages._ I still didn't know who these humans and creatures were that caused so much despair, but that didn't matter. I had seen my mother and my siblings and even myself shout out in pain and horror enough to know what it felt like to be helpless. Anyone who caused that sort of vulnerability didn't deserve anything.

I turned to leave, my steps more sure now. Finding the wall with relative ease, I managed to leave the room and walk down the corridor unnoticed, hiding the blue box under my jacket. My backpack was long gone, left forgotten in that oh-so-distant field.

Eventually I reached another space in the wall, which I assumed to be a door. There was no noise coming from this room, but I could feel the presence of others. There was a sudden click from nearby and a bright light temporarilly blinded me.

"Ahh! Turn down the brights!" I cried out, throwing a hand over my eyes to shade them. As the spots in front of my eyes began to clear I could see a figure behind the light. It was tall, but not as tall as the Hork-Bajir, with blue fur on its half horse-half humanoid body. The face was mouthless, with an odd shaped nose that consisted of three slits. From the creatures torso was a tail, with a sharp blade at the end. A small flashlight was tied to its wrist, which was attached to a hand that had far too many fingers.

(Yeerk.) Quite suddenly the blade of the creature was against my throat. I stiffened and whimpered, looking pleadingly at the creature that had spoken without saying a word. The strange creature had spoken in my mind. I wondered briefly if I had gone completely crazy.

"Who…what are you?" I asked. My voice was a shaky mixture of fear and exhaustion, and I was painfully aware of the cold blade against my neck.

(I am War-Prince Cordat-Semirl-Audit. Does that name mean anything to you, Yeerk?) The "voice" was rigid, and as cold as ice. Vibrations of hatred seemed to come off of the War-Prince like a stench.

"Cor . . Cordat-Semi . . Semi . . what was it?" I asked, the words lost on my tongue.

(She's free, War-Prince Cordat.) Came a "voice" from behind me. Had I not had a blade to my throat I would have jumped in surprise and turned. As it was, however, that was not an option. The owner of the mind-voice moved around to the first creatures' side, however. He had a small device in his hand that looked like a remote control. He showed the remote to the first creature, who inspected it closely before nodding slightly.

(Take her to a holding chamber. She may have useful information.) The creature that had called itself a War-Prince removed his tail blade, however reluctantly.

(Yes, sir. Come along, human.) The second creature grabbed my arm and tugged it gently. I pulled away instinctively, cowering back.

"No. Who are you. Where are you taking me?" All of the confusion of the day's events was welling up inside of me. Feeling as if I were about to cry, I turned my distress into a temper tantrum, refusing to move an inch until I got some answers.

(My name is Garet, and I'm taking you somewhere safe.) He said, speaking as if he were talking to a baby. He tugged my arm again, a little firmer, and I allowed myself to be pulled a foot or two.

"Where?"

(Onto our ship.) Garet replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"On your _what_? Are we on the ocean?" I asked, wide-eyed. How had we gotten onto the ocean?

(What? No, of course not. Now come on, we'll answer your questions later.) This time I allowed myself to be tugged along behind Garet. The room we were crossing was immense, and from beyond the range of Garets flashlight giant shapes loomed menacingly. The strange creature headed for one of these shapes, which turned out to be contraptions like the one I had seen in the field. These ones were longer, with a sharp spike coming from the end that looked a lot like the creatures tail. Hastily, Garet shoved me into one of these vehicles, and let himself in after me. There were no chairs, so I found myself cowering on the ground.

(Hold on child.) Garet said warningly, as he played with some controls. The vehicles interior was similar to the one I had found in the field. It was small, with a control panel that looked like it belonged on an airplane. There were no boxes in this contraption, however, and the ground was covered in what seemed to be grass. I played with a strand as a low humming noise filled the vehicle. It felt as if we were moving, so I stood up to look out of the front of the ship, which was dominated by a window. I wanted to see where we were, so that I could figure out how to get home. When I saw, I sat down again. Fast.

Outside I found myself staring at Earth. Not land from a ship on sea. Not the ground like from an airplane. But instead I was looking at all of Earth, complete and whole and . . very very far away. I was in outer-space. The realization was like jumping into a pool of ice. I was a long, long way from home.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Chapter updated 9/11/2006

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Let me see if I have this correct. You snuck onto a Bug Fighter, were taken to the Blade Ship to be infested, escaped and managed to find an Andalite to take you to safety. All without being caught, or even shot at, and without knowing whom or what you were looking for.) The alien above me was looking bewildered, as if my situation was a rare one. Which, I reminded myself, it probably was. Garet had flown me over to another UFO, where I had been put in a small room. Left there, I had sat in thought and sorted through my overwhelmed emotions for awhile. It was a long wait, several hours, and my fear had begun to lessen just the slightest.

I had began to feel my fear fading into anger. How dare these strange creatures…these _aliens_ take me away from my home? How dare they lock me up in this tiny room? I reached under my jacket and felt the blue box that I had grabbed from the other ship. I had considered showing it to these new aliens. But now, after they had locked me up and forgotten my existence? No, I would keep the strange box. For now, at least.

That was when they finally came for me. I was taken by two of these aliens (and by now I had figured out that they were the ones Christopher had called Andalites) into a new room. This room was larger, with a place for me to sit. It was in this room where I had been bombarded with questions, faced with terms that I couldn't begin to imagine the meaning to, and been forced to go through the last day over and over again. And still I had no answers for myself.

"Uh . . yeah . . pretty much." I responded to the bewildered Andalite, who had introduced himself as Inadraf.

(While much of this…situation…seems rather improbable, I suppose we have little choice but to believe you.) Inadraf was saying, (It is, however, unfortunate that you carry with you no useful information. Andrin, load her onto a transport. You can take the _aristh_ girl with you back to Earth.)

(Yes, sir.) The Andalite beside Inadraf said formally. He turned and walked away, obviously expecting me to follow. I stayed right where I was. The entire situation was infuriating. I was being treated as if I were as unimportant as . .well, as a child. No matter that I was one, it still wasn't fair. I stuck out my lower lip at Inadraf. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"I'm not going." I said, my voice edging on a full out tantrum. Unfortunately Andalites know very little of voice inflections, since they have no mouths.

(Go, human. Go back to your family on Earth.) Inadraf replied impatiently.

"I said no! You guys bring me here, ask me a whole bunch of dumb questions, and don't even tell me what it is that is going on, where I am, or anything else. Besides, I don't want to go back." A whiney tone tainted my words, dragging them out in such a way only a child can manage.

(Andrin, kindly dispose of the child. I have no further use of her, and she is giving me a headache.) At Inadrafs words Andrin walked over to me and tried to urge me along, grabbing my forearm firmly. His grip, however, was weak, and I easily pulled out of it.

(Child, please come with me. I will take you home to your mother and father.) Andrin said, speaking slowly, like Garet had, as if I were incompetent. Insulted and faced with the sudden position of returning to my broken household, I continued my protest.

"I don't want to go home. My dad will hurt me." My eyes started to well up with tears of frustration. Just as I was about to go into a full out tantrum I felt something cold against my temple.

(I really would rather not threaten someone as young as you, but you won't remember it anyways. Now please follow me, or I will shoot you.) Andrin had a gun-like object pressed against the side of my head. A startled squeak of surprise and submission came from me, ending my protests abruptly. All too vividly I could imagine my brains being blown apart, bits and pieces of me splattering around the room.

Andrin pushed me along, not taking care to be gentle about it. I went, sullenly looking at the floor. I was led to the docking bay, the same place Garet had parked the ship I had arrived in. This time I was led to the other end of the room, and to a slightly larger ship.

At the entrance to the ship there was another Andalite. This one was smaller, younger. I assumed that she was the "_aristh_ girl" that Inadraf had spoken of. Although, what an _aristh_ was was beyond me.

(_Aristh_ Erean-Yvirnial-Apaltian.) Andrin greeted the youth curtly.

(Yes, Prince Andrin-Daroen-Kagebr, how can I assist you?) The answer was practiced, precise. She seemed nervous, or excited. It was hard to tell which.

(Keep the child amused, _Aristh_ Erean. It is a two day trip back to Earth, at least.) Andrin replied, leading me onto the ship, where he finally stopped holding me at gunpoint. Erean followed Andrin and myself aboard, and showed me where I would be sleeping. The ship was large enough for four rather cramped quarters, a main room where the computers and controls were, and a separate room that had a few items stored in it and little else. Andrin went straight to the controls, and told Erean to keep me out of his fur, a comment that I resented horribly. So Erean and I set ourselves up in the extra room, set for a long, boring trip.

(What is your name?) Erean asked me. I looked up from my spot on the floor in surprise. I had been interrogated to death for the past hour or two, and yet no one had asked me any personal information like my name. It seemed like an unnaturally humane question to ask. Especially after I had given up all hope of befriending these Andalites.

"Teresa. ." I replied hesitantly. It was still hard to get used to the fact that I was talking to something that very well could have come from one of my worst nightmares. It was insane, and yet, for some reason, I wasn't afraid of this Andalite. She didn't seem interested in scaring me half to death, or bombarding me with terms I didn't know. The other Andalites had terrified me, and that was nothing compared to what Inadraf had called _Yeerks_, my original captors.

(Teresa. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about Andrin, he's an old stiff.) Erean said, smiling pleasantly with her eyes.

"Yeah . .he is kind of . .mean." I said lamely. We lapsed into silence briefly, in which time I picked blades of grass that grew from the floor.

(What is it like?) Erean broke the silence uneasily, as if her question was absurd and unheard of.

"What is what like?" I asked, turning my attention back on her brilliant green eyes.

(Earth. What's Earth like?) Erean clarified.

"Oh. .uh. .well. ." I stuttered, unsure of how to answer exactly. "It's nice, I guess. I mean, sometimes it's nice. I don't like it very much though."

(Why not?)

"Because of my dad. He drinks a lot. And he yells at me and my sisters and brother and mom…he thinks that I -" My voice caught in my throat, and I cleared it before continuing. "-that I'll never be worth anything."

(He doesn't sound like a very nice person. Are all human fathers like this?) Erean was clearly interested in humans, and so I launched into an explanation of human culture and government, or at least what I knew of it, which wasn't very much. The more I said, the more intently Erean seemed to listen. By the time I had finished, I was winded, throat dry from talking. Erean, on the other hand, seemed nowhere near satisfied.

(Your race is fascinating. Oh what I would give to study it properly! The technology is so primitive, so backwards, but the potential is amazing!) Erean went on in this fashion for awhile, allowing me to catch my breath.

"I'm glad someone likes Earth." I finally said when I had recovered. "It's too bad you can't go in my place."

(Yes, too bad indeed. It is also too bad that Andrin will have to erase your memory, a pity, really. Your smart for a human your age, and I -)

"What?" I cut off Erean, shocked, "Erase my memory? Why?"

(It's routine. We can't have you telling other humans you've seen us.)

"But I won't tell!" I cried.

(I wish we could take your word from it, but it's policy.) Erean said sadly. I shell-shocked at this news. I didn't want my memory taken from me. I had seen and survived horrible things, but that didn't mean I wanted them not to have happened. I sighed and shifted, feeling the slight bulge under my jacket poke me in the ribs. If I wasn't going to even remember anything there was no use for me to keep the blue box with me. What use was it keeping something from someone you don't know exists? Slowly I drew it out of my jacket.

"Here…Erean. I found this on the Yeerk ship. I won't be needing it…I don't even know what it's for." I said, handing her the box. She took it, staring at it, looking as shocked as I had moments before.

(Teresa…do you know what this is?) Erean asked, after a long pause.

"I just said that I didn't."

(Well, its called an Escafil Device. It gives you the power to take the DNA from any organic creature you touch. Essentially, you can become any living organism.) Erean spoke slowly, as if contemplating an idea in her head.

"Really? How does it work?" I asked, both confused and intrigued.

(Here…I'll show you. Put your hand on the side of the box.) Erean instructed, a small, distant smile on her mouthless face. Cautiously, bewildered, I obeyed. A moment later I felt a tingle run up and down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

(Good. Now hold my hand) Erean offered her free hand, which I took, feeling a bit stupid. (Concentrate on what I look like. Form the picture in your head. There you go. . good. .good job..) Her voice trailed off, as if she had suddenly gotten very sleepy. Perplexed at this new sort of game, I removed my hand and watched her until she snapped out of her reverie.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

(Yes, of course. That usually happens when you acquire something.)

"When you what?"

(Acquire something. Take its DNA.) Erean explained. However, her explanations fell on a blank face. (Here, I'll show you.) Erean reached out and grabbed my shoulder gently. A moment later I felt vaguely as if I were drifting away. My eyes began to droop threateningly, and I had to fight the urge to curl up in a ball and sleep forever.

(There.) Erean said, snapping me out of it. (I acquired you. See, now I can become you. And that's what I'm going to do. And you're going to become me.)

"Why?" I asked, still terribly confused.

(Because you don't want to go back to Earth, and I do. If we switch places then no one will ever know. Now do as I say and concentrate on me. On what I look like, down to the last detail. Then, picture yourself _becoming_ me. Don't be afraid.)

"I'm not afraid." I lied. Now that I was faced with the opportunity to stay here and leave earth forever I was uncertain. Still, one thought of my fathers face when I returned home was enough to make me close my eyes and concentrate on Ereans body.

After a moment I opened my eyes to tell Erean how silly this was. When I tried to talk, however, nothing happened. My mouth had disappeared from my face! This was ultimately a good thing, because as soon as I realized I couldn't talk I tried to scream. When that didn't work I stopped the morph. _Ahh! Human! Human!_ I thought, in a panic.

(No! Teresa, concentrate. Don't scream. It's okay. Just concentrate on me.) Ereans voice cut through the fog in my head, and I tried to calm myself down. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. My skin had begun to sprout purpley-blue fur, but other than that, and the mouth thing, I was still me. Squeezing my eyes shut again and breathing deeply through my nose to calm myself down, I continued to morph.

The fur continued to grow on me, and my torso grew narrower, my shoulder blades slighter. Just then an extra pair of legs exploded from my stomach. Simply exploded! I realized quite quickly that the shorts I was wearing might not make it through the whole morph, and shed them before continuing. I felt two protrusions grow from my head, which became eyes, heard the sickening crack of my bones readjusting. I was scared, but I couldn't show Erean that. And so I continued morphing through to the final change, the tail, which _schlooped_ from my spine and formed a small, but fierce, tail blade at the end of it. I opened my eyes.

I was looking at myself. A ten-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, short for her age, with a smattering of freckles across her nose. I was shocked for a moment, but more because of the fact that the me Erean had become was stark naked then for any other reason. After all, I saw an identical version of myself every day, through Tammy.

(Uhm…Erean? Can you hear me?) I thought at her.

"Yes, I can." Erean replied. I saw her (my?) brows draw together in surprise. "Can. Cay-un."

(Right…well, put some clothes on, Erean. I tossed them in the corner.) I said. Erean went over to where I had shed my clothes. From there on end it was an interesting show. Erean was trying to figure out what went where, while I was trying to tell her, but she refused to listen. Eventually, though, everything was in place, and the morphing cube was hidden once more.

(Wait a second.) I said, thinking of something, (If your going to pretend to be me, he's going to erase _your_ memory.)

"No he won't. I can replace…ree-playce…the dosage with liquid grass. It's the same color. The memory modifier is given as something to drink, or as a shot. It will be easy enough to switch them."

(So…we're really doing this?) I asked.

"Yes." Erean said happily.

(I can become human again, right? Like when we get back to the big ship…if I get tired of being an Andalite I can change back to myself, right?)

"Yes, yes of course you can." Erean said after a slight hesitation. I never even suspected that she might lie. And as the internal clock I had inherited along with a tail and four eyes clicked past the first two hours I thought nothing of it.


	4. Chapter Three

It was another day and a half until we reached Earth. During that time Erean and I coached each other on the ways of our species lives. Erean had studied humans extensively, so it was fairly easy getting her into the character of a young human girl. However, Erean seemed to be having a good deal more difficulty teaching me how to be a convincing Andalite.

The rituals were easy enough, but the Andalite culture was advanced centuries beyond humans. A young child could easily complete math problems that many humans would gape at blankly. In the end, however, it was settled that as long as I knew the most basic facts it would be easy enough for me to pass as an Andalite. At least until we were too far away to go get Erean.

In my head I played the images of what would happen when I revealed who I really was. I would demorph grandly, and everyone would first be shocked, and then impressed at my show of courage. I would be accepted to travel with the ship on the spot, and go all around the galaxy in my glory.

Too bad that things never turn out how you imagine them.

Erean was dropped off on Earth without a hitch. The liquid that was meant to erase my memory had been replaced with liquefied grass the day before. Andrin had been far too self-absorbed to notice the change between the two of them.

The trip back to the Dome Ship was much longer than the trip to Earth, or at least it seemed to be. Without anyone to talk to, I was extremely bored. I talked to Andrin when he would listen, but spent most of my time alone, looking outside at the stars.

I found myself spending quite a bit of time going over the Andalite rituals, making sure I had everything down. As we grew closer to what the Andalites called a Dome Ship my nerves grew. What if they saw right through me? What if they sent me back to Earth? Or worse? This entire plan was insanely risky, and I felt sick to my stomach.

(Preparing to dock) Andrin's bored thought-speech broke through my thoughts like a knife through warm butter. I took a deep breath and prepared myself as the ship docked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first two days it was amazingly simple to get by. No one questioned me, or even looked in my direction. In fact, most of the Andalites seemed happiest when I was as out of the way as possible. I decided that I would tell the Andalites about who I really was on the third day, when we were scheduled to emerge from what the Andalites called "Zero-Space", something that made the sky chalk white.

(_Aristh_ Erean-Yvirnial-Apaltian report to the Dome please.) The computerized thought-speech invaded my head, making me jump. I still wasn't used to the whole idea of speaking with your mind. Besides that, who would want to speak with me? Or rather, with Erean? I left my cramped room, and headed for the large half-sphere area of the ship called the Dome.

I had only been to the Dome a couple of times since arriving on the ship, mostly to eat. Andalites, strangely enough, eat grass through their hooves, which is a very strange experience. The Dome is a circular area made to look like the Andalite Homeworld. It was filled with grass and trees, even a small stream. It was very similar to Earth, and sometimes I could imagine being back in the forests behind my home. Of course, then I would look up and see, instead of blue sky, the black void of space, flecked with stars. Or, in this case, the blank nothingness of Zero-Space.

When I reached the Dome, after two wrong turns and a wrong floor, I looked around expectantly. There were few inhabitants here, as most of the Andalites were on duty. One or two of the aliens were trotting around lazily, feeding. On the far side of the Dome, by a small pond, an older Andalite stood with one who looked to be about Erean's age. They were simply standing there, not eating or drinking, and appeared to be waiting for something. Or someone. Assuming that this was who had ordered that I be called to the Dome, I trotted over to them.

(Yeah? I'm here.) I said in thought-speech. The older Andalite tensed upon my arrival. His fur was dark blue, and underneath one could see the skin, criss-crossed with battle scars.

(_Aristh_ Erean, why do you address me in such a manner?) The Andalites voice was just as tense, and he spoke as if I were someone whom he merely tolerated and had just offended him greatly.

(What do you mean? ) I asked, vaguely confused. Was I expected to address him as 'Sir' or by some other title?

(Your discourteous manner lately is astounding. Warriors have been gibbering on about it for the past two days. Now get in line.) The Andalite gave the order in the clipped sort of tone that meant that there would be no argument what so ever. Not knowing what I was getting in line for, I took a place beside the young Andalite, who looked at me reproachfully.

(Now that everyone is here,) The older Andalite shot me a look of carefully contained annoyance (We can begin our drills.)

(Drills, what?) I blurted out, and instantly regretted so. The older Andalite looked so painfully aggravated that he didn't seem to know whether to lash out at me or ignore me.

(Your training drills.) He said in an aggrieved tone.

(My _what_? Erean didn't mention any training drills!) I cried. The two Andalites looked at me oddly, as if I were insane.

(_Aristh _Erean, are you ill?) The older Andalite asked.

(No, just. . .oh nevermind. I can't do the drills Mister uh. . .whats your name?) More strange looks. Oh this was just great. My visions of revealing my true appearance grandly were quickly being replaced with the Andalite version of a mental institution.

(After two months in space you do not know my name?) The Andalite looked doubtful, and his voice held concern. (I am War-Prince Tetorin. And this is your fellow student, _Aristh_ Kelign. Are you sure you are not ill, Erean?)

(No, I'm just. . .I can't do my drills, War-Prince Tetorin. I'm sorry. ) I began to back away, hoping that they would just let me leave without an explanation. Unfortunatly, this was not the case.

(Why, _Aristh_ Erean, if you are not ill, can you not complete your drills?) War-Prince Tetorin asked.

(Uhm. . .) I hesitated, unsure. Should I just reveal myself now? This wasn't at all the situation I had dreamed up, but I seemed to have very little choice. Besides, we were very far away from Earth. There was little chance that they would send me home now.

(Because. . .because I'm not Erean.) I said finally. Four pairs of doubtful eyes met my response.

(Well, then.) War-Prince Tetorin said slowly, (Please tell who in the name of Corin you are?)

(My name is Teresa. And I'm. . .Ereans friend. Sort of. I'm a human. I morphed Erean and she morphed me and got dropped off in my place. . .) The whole story, starting with the fateful night only four days ago that I had run away, spilt out. Leaving them staring at me, looking even more convinced that I was insane. (I mean it.) I added lamely to the end of my story.

(Erean….I think you need to report to the sick bay. You are obviously not feeling well, even if you refuse to admit so.) Tetorin said.

(No. I'm human…everything I said is true. Here I'll show you.) I promptly closed all four eyes and concentrated, drawing up a picture of my true self. Mentally I saw my mid-length sandy blonde hair, deep aqua eyes, and face covered with more freckles than I wished I had. I silently willed myself to become that familiar ten year old body. I opened my eyes then, expecting to see and feel the slow change back to human.

Nothing had happened.

(Wait a second…I'm doing something wrong. Erean said I could change back. . .) Inwardly I frowned, and concentrated harder, but after ten minutes of trying the only result was headache that resonated behind my temples like a drum.

(Something….something has to be wrong…) I said desperately, (Why isn't it working? I'm human….I swear I am.)

(I believe you have gone human-happy, Erean. Your fascination with their species has always perturbed us. But I never expected it to go to the extent that you believed yourself to be _one_ of them. Very disturbing indeed…) Tetorin was talking more to himself now than to me, which was fine because I wasn't listening anyways. In a panic, I was repeating the same phrase over and over in desperation. (I'm human. I'm human. I'm human)

(Of course you are, Erean. Now, come with me.) Tetorin put a hand on my shoulder and began to lead me out of the Dome firmly. I allowed myself to go, but still I protested.

(No, I'm not Erean. I'm Teresa. Human, not Andalite. Human. . .) Tetorin led me to a new room, where he left me alone for a moment to talk to two other Andalites in private thought speech. He left then, leaving me in the care of these strangers. Desperate, I attempted to tell these two new Andalites who I really was.

(I'm human. Please believe me. . . .human.) The other Andalites just nodded and agreed amiably. (Yes of course. Your human, of course.) They led me over to a side room. It was larger than my _aristh _quarters, without being particularly huge. There was a waste module and little else. The floor was covered in coarse grass. One wall was a huge window, and three were made of hard steel. Despite my protests, I was led inside of this room. Once in there one of the Andalites brandished a shot of sorts, which scared me out of my shocked reverie.

(What is that for? What are you doing? Get that thing away from me!) I cried, at once trying harder to break free. It was no use, however. The Andalite plunged the needle into my left arm, allowing the liquid to pump itself into my blood stream. My desperate attempts to free myself ceased immediately as the drug began to take effect. I stumbled over my own hooves and fell to the floor, a tangle of legs and tail. My vision swam, and I dimly heard the door being shut. I was alone, with the darkness of unconsciousness creeping in slowly. I fixated my mind on one image, and one image alone before all went black.

(Human. I'm human…)


	5. Chapter Four

_"I'm going away. I hate you. I hate you and I don't want to live here anymore!" The defiant child stood amidst a sea of beer bottles, watching the drunk before her to see his reaction._

_"Going? Where the hell will you go? There's nowhere for a ten-year-old!" The drunk cried. "Go on, get out of here! See how long it takes until you come crawling back like the little slime you are! You'll see how worthless you are out there! Worthless! Never amount to anything!"_

_"I will so and I'm going to!" Teresa cried, and she turned, slamming the door closed behind her._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The sunlight shone brightly in the eyes of a small girl, barely six years old. Blinking against the sun she seemed to be searching for someone, one hand shading her face. From around the corner an older boy came. At about eleven he was tall for his age, and his hair and eyes were both brown. Under his right eye was a pale scar._

_"Teresa, where were you?" The boy ran up to the child and embraced her._

_"Daddy's coming." Was the reply, the girls voice sounded strange and alien, as if she weren't speaking from her mouth._

_"What? Where is he?" The boy turned to look over his shoulder, as if expecting to see someone there. But there was only the sun, beating hotter and hotter, surrounding the two children in white light._

_"Daddy's coming, Danny. He'll be here in a minute" The girl repeated._

_"What are you talking about?" The boy cried, and his face turned ugly, twisted with rage. It kept twisting, melting and morphing until it was not his own anymore. Within moments the drunk stood where the boy had, a beer bottle in hand and swaying erratically._

_"Never going to amount to anything, you little bitch! Why don't you go crawl back into your hole! You're worthless!" His voice echoed around the girl like a tangible thing, the word 'worthless' melding with her skin and surrounding her, crawling through her hair like a wild beast. It began scratching its way into her mouth, down her throat. She screamed hoarsely, but could not catch her breath. A white light intensified, blinding the girl. And she screamed._

(Warrior Edret-Giratul-Yurnat, please report to the bridge.) I jerked awake at the sound of the thought-spoken intercom. My breath was coming in gasps and my fur was thick with sweat. I looked around the small room, trying to regain my bearings. Okay, think Teresa. You're on a spaceship, in a room that the Andalites put you in. They won't believe that you're human and you can't demorph for some reason. The events of the past few days slowly reorganized themselves in my mind as I tried to shake off the post-nightmare shivers.

All warriors to their posts. I repeat, to your posts. Dispatch fighters in bays nine through fifteen, hold thirteen. The intercom buzzed again, with a sense of urgency. Vaguely I wondered what was going on. Before I had a chance to figure anything out the entire ship gave an unbelievably violent shudder.

Thrown off of my hooves I struggled to regain some footing. The lights flickered momentarily, but remained on. From somewhere in the distance I could hear an alarm going off, blaring noisily.

(What is going on?) I called out to anyone who might hear me. I went over to the door and tried to pry it open, but no such luck. Finally giving up I turned to the window, expecting my view to be empty space, or the blankness of Zero-Space. What I saw sent a jolting shock through my body.

(Oh my God.) I whispered to myself. Outside there were slews of small ships like the one I had seen in the field. All of them were moving towards us at top speed, their weapons bristling. Behind the smaller ships was a monster. It was huge, made of a black metal of sorts, and shaped like a battle ax. Besides the fact of its sheer size there was the fact that there was no doubt it could do damage. The weapons on it were not hidden – they didn't need to be.

(Computer, power up Z-space engines, make an immediate jump!) A thought-speak command broke through my confusion, and I realized that most of the warriors were in too much of a panic to direct their thought-speech.

(I don't care if there isn't time! Thurat, I need numbers!)

(We're ten percent on shields, main engines are down. I think we have enough of a boost on the secondary engines to make the jump, but it won't get us far. If we buy ten minutes then we can get enough power to make it to the homeworld.) There was nothing for awhile, and then. . .

(No! They're attempting to board! Computer, seal off the docking bay! Seal it! Seal! Attempting to detatch. . .it's a no-go, Captain, they're on.)

(How many?)

(Three bug fighters. All of our warriors are out there already . . . theres none left on board. The computer should have the docking bay sealed, but it won't last forever. Engines are failing. Computer . . .go to Z-space on my command . . .)

(Escran, go take care of the scum in the docking bay)

(Yes, sir)

(Thurat, do not order the jump until they are killed.)

(If we don't make it now we won't make it sir. Computer, maintain course to the homeworld.)

(There are three hundred warriors out there! They need a ship to return to!)

(Computer, prepare to make jump, on my mark. Three. . .)

(This is a direct violation of my orders!)

(Two. . .)

(Computer, override! Override!)

(One. . .jump! Computer, make the ju-)

His voice cut off as the scene outside of the window blurred as the ship picked up speed. There was a brief flash, and all went white. It was silent now, except for the soft hum of the engines. I wondered what had happened to the warrior who made us jump. I wondered what had happened to the ones who tried to invade the ship. The silence was screaming in my ears, giving me a headache. As I waited, I slowly came to the realization that it was likely no one knew I was here.

(Help! Someone, let me out of here!) I cried in open thought-speech. There was no answer.

_One day, twelve hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-two seconds later…_

There hadn't been a sound since the ship had jumped into Z-space. No one had come to my rescue, or answered my cries. It seemed as if I were condemned to spend the rest of my days alone in the small room, looking out into Zero Space.

I had taken to staring out the window at the infinite whiteness. It helped me to think, to have something to stare at. Even if that something was nothing, it was better than my other option, which was sleeping. With sleep came the dreams, and with the dreams. . .

An involuntary shudder ran up my spine. I had gotten used to the abuse by my father at an early age, even accepted it. But with the possibility that I would never see him again, remembering what I had once thought of as every day life hurt that much more. Even worse, thinking that my sisters and brother were still suffering while I was billions of miles away, and further with each passing moment.

(Yeah, but none of that will matter if I starve to death out here.) I said to myself glumly, (I wish we would just . . . get somewhere.)

It was as if I had said the magic words. White changed to black, leaving only pinpoints of its former self, which were the stars, as the ship exited Z-space. Directly in front of me was a planet. This planet was so similar to Earth that a wave of homesickness washed over me. There was more land than Earth had, and of course the continents looked quite a bit different. But it was still a planet. And we were heading towards it.

As the ship entered the planets atmosphere the window turned red from the heat, and promptly turned the same opaque color of the walls. The engines strained to slow the ship down, resulting in a loud grinding noise complete with enough turbulence to nearly knock me to the floor. After a good five minutes of jerking up and down violently the ship leveled off and hit ground with a loud thump. I stood there, trying to gain my bearings and making sure I was still in one piece. The wall that had been a window had remained opaque, so I could not see where I was. I was just getting ready to start shouting for help again when the door in front of me opened with a schloop! noise. In front of me stood a rather frazzled looking Andalite, who seemed both surprised and excited to see me.

(We have another survivor!) The Andalite cried. Within moments two more Andalites were at my side, prodding me, asking me repeatedly if I was alright, and ushering me out the door.

The hallway that had been packed the last time I had walked it was empty, and my hooves made an empty sort of echoing noise as I followed the two Andalites. The walk was a silent one, made that much longer by the tenseness that passed through the two Andalites. I was quite certain that they were talking privately, but felt it was not my place to speak up.

We turned down a side corridor I had not been down before. It went for about twenty feet before coming to a dead end. At the dead end was a single control pad against the side wall. One of the Andalites went over to the panel and punched something into it. The 'wall' that had been the dead end opened silently, sliding up into the ceiling.

For a moment I was blinded as natural light swept the hall. As my vision cleared I noticed the shapes of a few dozen Andalites standing outside of the ship. The two Andalites in front of me ushered me forwards, and I stumbled out into the fresh air. Regaining my footing I turned a stalk eye to one of the Andalites who had led me out, but he had gone. He and his companion had turned back inside without a sound, leaving me alone on a strange planet with about two dozen aliens watching me. I wondered where the other survivors were, or why there was no one attending to them. More importantly, I wondered if any of the Andalites staring at me whould believe my tale. Well, now is as good a time as ever, I thought.

(Please, can one of you help me? I'm not an Andalite, I'm a human.) I said to the group in front of me. They looked back blankly, and I realized that most of them had probably never even heard of a human before. (Please . . . someone) I looked from one blank face to another, and felt the edge of desperation sink in.

(Will someone please help me? Tell me what is going on, at the very least!) I cried. The crowd was dispersing now, some shaking their heads and others refusing to look at me. Eventually there was only one Andalite left. She was a young female, but I almost mistook her for a male at first. Her tail blade was the size of an adult warrior, and her body was well-muscled. She looked at me reproachfully.

(Please . . . help me . . .) I asked her, a final plea.

(I'll help you.) Came the reply, after a long pause.

(You will? Great! You see…I can't change back to myself, I'm like, stuck or something.) I said, eager to get my body back.

(You're in a morph?)The Andalite asked me. (Why did you morph into someone else?)

(Because I didn't want to go back to Earth.) Wasn't it obvious? Or had this girl never heard of humans either? It didn't matter, I had wanted to tell someone my situation for days now and finally I had the chance. The entire story spilled out in a jumble of thoughts as I tried to organize the events mentally. When I finished the Andalite didn't look like the others had, like she couldn't possibly believe me, but rather she looked sad.

(What's wrong? Are you okay?) I asked, perturbed by her behavior.

(Yes . . . it's just . . .) She hesitated, and I felt the butterflies awakening in my stomach. Something was wrong.

(Just what? What's wrong?)

(Well, the morphing…there's a time limit. After you pass it, you become a nothlit. You can't change back.) The Andalite was looking uncomfortable, as if she didn't want to be the one to tell me this information.

(A time limit? How long?) The butterflies were definitely awake now, thumping against my stomach wildly.

(Two hours.) She said quietly, avoiding my gaze. The butterflies died. My heart skipped a beat and then started back up, double time. I was trapped. That word repeated itself in my head, over and over. Trapped. Forever. Trapped.

(I . . . can't turn back?) I asked dumbly, already knowing the answer.

(No. I'm sorry . . .) The Andalite said. She shifted her weight and was silent for a moment, allowing me time to process this new information before changing the subject.

(What is your name?)

(Teresa Rerin . . . yours?) I replied dully.

( Jennor-Elacable-Barees.) The Andalite seemed to raise herself up slightly as she said her name, stretching to her full height to give herself an air of importance.

(Nice to meet you . . . uh . . . Jennor.) I said, hoping silently that she wouldn't expect me to actually remember her full name.

(Teresa. You're welcome to stay with me. I would have to check with father, of course, but I'm sure it would not pose a problem. I can help you . . . teach you how to act like an Andalite. You can even go to training with me, if you'd like.)

(Training for what?) I asked. Jennor seemed to perk up immediately, as if she had been hoping I would ask that question just to give her the excuse to talk about training.

(For the military, of course. I'm going to be a great warrior. Father thinks I have great potential. I'm going to help defeat the Yeerk scum.) Jennor spoke fiercly, and once again stood proudly at her full height.

(Yeerk . . .) I said, grasping onto the familiar word…I had heard it before. They were what Christopher had been trying to escape. The Andalites on the ship had spoken of them, with the same tangible hatred with which Jennor spoke of them now.

(Yes, Yeerk. Yeerks are evil. They are a parasitic species that need a host to really do anything, save swim around in their pools. They crawl into the ear of a potential host and wrap their bodies around the victims' brain. They can take control of their host. They control their every movement. The host has no freedom what-so-ever. They've enslaved the Gedds, Taxxons, and Hork-Bajir in this form. They also attempted to take the planet Leera, but failed. Earth has been their most recent target.)

(Earth?) I asked incredulously.

(Yes, apparently the Earthers are ideal hosts, and there are billions of them.) Jennor continued.

(Not Earthers, humans. Humans live on earth. And I'm one of them. Those . . . things . . . are attacking my planet?)

(That's what the rumors are. Unless you're in active duty in the military, its hard to find out what's going on, though. I could be wrong. Jennor added the last part quickly, for she had seen that I was edging on hysterics yet again. It was as if someone had dropped a massive weight on my shoulders. Earth was under attack. My home was being invaded by these aliens, while I was safe on this alien planet. I supposed it should have been obvious. After all, I had arrived in space via an alien ship. Why else would they be on my planet? Why else would they take me to a room where humans begged for mercy? Still, something had kept me from putting two and two together. I felt ill. Were my sisters and brother infested by these Yeerks? Or my parents? I had to do something.

(I have to get the Yeerks away from Earth.) I said firmly, thinking of Tammy the last time I had seen her, just before I had left, with tears in her eyes as she tried to keep me from acting on blind stupidity.

(You want to fight?) Jennor asked me.

(Yes. If it will help save Earth, yes, I do.)

(Great! We just started training today, so I can have father sign you up and you can start tomorrow with me. I'll help you out . . . but you can't tell them that you aren't an Andalite. You need to pretend your one of us) Jennor advised. (I can help you there. First of all, your name needs to be changed to an Andalite name.)

(Uhm . . . okay . . . ) I said, a bit overwhelmed. (What are some Andalite names?)

(Your first name is Teresa? Well…Terenka…Ternia…Tresha…those are the most common names that sound similar…)

(How about I combine them? How about…Terekia? Or Terenia? I like Terenia, I think.) I considered the name 'Terenia', rolling it over in my head. Yes, it was a good name.

(Alright, Terenia. You can use Rerin as the middle part of your name, instead of last. So Terenia-Rerin- . . . something.)

(Jennor?) I asked, having a sudden idea.

(Yes?)

(Do you have a favourite warrior? Or . . . like, a role model or something?)

(Of course.) Jennor replied. I waited for her to go on, but she didn't seem to want to.

(Who?) I prodded gently.

(His name was Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. He was a great warrior, and his family and mine were always close. I regarded him as an older brother, but . . he died in battle, not long ago. A hero's death, it was.) Her thought-speak voice was sad, and her stalk eyes drooped slightly.

(I want Shamtul as the last part then. That way I'll carry a bit of a hero with me. Maybe it will bring me luck.) I said, feeling slightly stupid at my superstitious assumption.

(Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul.) Jennor said my chosen name slowly and smiled at me with her eyes. (I like it)

(Me too.) I said. (Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul.) It was the kind of name everyone knows and talks about. It was the kind of name that the Yeerks and Andalites alike would remember. I left humanity that evening, as an unfamiliar blood red sun sank below an unfamiliar golden horizon. I left even my name behind, allowing it to fall with the sun into the depths of this planet.

I knew that night that something important had happened. Something bigger than I could comprehend at that time in my life. I became the infamous Terenia.


	6. Chapter Five

(How many times must I tell you, Terenia! You don't shift your weight to the back!) Andalite Commander, Trainer and War-Prince Zorith-Carton-Durantanil screamed in agonizingly loud thought-speech. Jumping at his outburst I bowed my stalk eyes submissively.

(Do you expect to survive long out there if you give away your every move?) The Andalite Trainers voice had quieted down to a deadly whisper.

(N-no sir.) I stammered. I was afraid of this legendary war-hero. He was at least twice as big as I, if not three times. On top of that, he was once one of the best fighters in the Andalite forces. Now old and retired from battle he had been sent to the ground-base Academy to train arisths-to-be for their first flight. The first flight was supposed to be glorious, or so everyone said. The other trainee's were looking forward to it with intense excitement. I, however, shifted uneasily at the thought of it. My last time in space hadn't gone too well.

(Get back to work, you two.) He ordered, walking off to the next pair. I sighed and looked at Jennor, who was smiling faintly.

(What?) I asked.

(I was just thinking…won't it be grand, when we get to go into space? I've never been. I wonder if its as beautiful as the holo's of it…) Jennor smiled again, looking a bit dreamy. I rolled my eyes and whacked her in the arm with the flat of my tail blade. Talks of space always distracted Jennor, which wasn't a problem, since it was the only time I could actually hit her.

It had been a year since that fateful day in the field. Since I had begun training I had found out just how out of touch I was with the body I now inhabited. While none of the other trainees were perfect, they at least were capable of galloping without stumbling over their own hooves. It had taken longer than expected to get used to the extra set of limbs.

Jennor, in comparison, was easily the best trainee there. Not only that, but she insisted on being my partner in everything. That arrangement was good in a way; it kept me spending little time with other trainees who might become suspicious. One got tired of being constantly shown up, though. It was only natural that I got a little exasperated whenever she began to speak of the great warrior she would become.

At the end of the days session War-Prince Zorith called us together for any last minute words that needed to be said. As Jennor and I trotted over to him from the other end of the field it was easy to see that something was wrong. He held himself more tensely than normal, and his stalk eyes were moving double speed, a nervous habit that years of war seemed to have given him.

(Trainee's. I bring some grave news indeed, though some of you may not think of it as so. The Dome Ship StarDust has just been hailed to assist the Nebula in battle around the Roan sector. The arisths I had scheduled to go with the StarDust must leave immediately for their scoops and gather up their belongings. They will report here in an hour's time) Twenty or thirty young trainees shared amazed and excited faces. The space training wasn't supposed to take place for another two and a half weeks, but some of us would be going that much earlier! I wondered who would be selected with growing envy. Jennor, for sure, Zorith would want the best to go. Of course, that immediately counted me out…

(The following arisths have been assigned to the StarDust,) Zorith continued on, (Yuron-Courandil-Fendat) A strong male that stood next to me nodded. He too had been expected to be chosen, as he was second best next to Jennor, with a bad attitude to match. (Jennor-Elacable-Barees) Jennor grinned with her eyes and nodded eagerly. (And Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul) I looked up in shock. Why in the world would Zorith pick me to go? It was impossible…yet all I could do was nod in utter shellshock. (You are dismissed.)

(I can't believe it!) Jennor cried for the fourth time as we galloped together back to her scoop. (I just can't believe it!)

(You said that already.) I commented mildly. (Several times.)

(I know, but it's so surreal. I mean, how in the world anyone would ever guess that we would be going so soon, and together! Not to offend you…but your still not used to the Andalite body, so I thought you'd be sent with one of the minor ships with a minor task.) Jennor continued on talking gaily, made stupid by her excitement. I tuned her out and concentrated on feeding as I ran, trying not to think about her insults. Yes I was uncoordinated, but what did she expect? I was catching up fast, getting better every day. I didn't dwell on it too long, though. This was my opportunity to prove to them that I was as good as any other Andalite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Liftoff sequence in three . . . two . . . one . . . ) The Domeship gave a small, almost unnoticeable shudder and was still once more, save a slight vibration of the floor from the engines. Jennor and I were walking next to each other, struggling to find our quarters.

(I think these are them…) Jennor said, looking at two doors next to each other, with the Andalite symbol for aristh on them. A third room with the same symbol was directly across the hall.

(Must be. Lets drop our stuff off and go up to the Dome.) I suggested.

(Why?) Jennor asked, (I'm not hungry)

(Don't you want to see space? Before we go into Z-Space?) I questioned, surprised.

(Oh! Of course! Lets hurry then!) Jennor and I went into our individual rooms. They were very tiny, rivaling the size of my closet back on Earth. I had just enough room for the few belongings I had managed to pick up while on the Andalite Homeworld. Then the two of us walked up to the Dome. This, at least, was easy enough to find. If you kept going up, eventually you would get there.

When we reached the Dome the Andalite Homeworld had already been reduced to scarcely more than a dot. All around was inky darkness, bejeweled with shimmering stars. Far off there was a cloud of dust that shimmered orange and red, the beginnings of what may become, in a few million years, the nebula of a star.

Jennor stood in awe of this new scenery. Evidently it was much more than she had imagined, or even seen on holo. However, she only had a few precious moments to grasp that first look into space. The ship had already gained speed, and silently slipped into the whiteness of Z-space.

(Beautiful…just…) Jennor trailed off, looking upset.

(What is it?) I asked.

(Well, its' just…how can something so evil as the Yeerks be allowed in a place as grand as space?) Jennor sighed, then gave me a faint smile.

(Because if they weren't in space, then we wouldn't have to fight them. And if we didn't have to fight them, you couldn't become a hero.) I predicted, feeling her need to hear about the glories of war which she so often told me about. This comment seemed to perk Jennor up, and she talked on excitedly about how she would destroy the Yeerks in comparison to how the Andalites were going about it now. I tuned her out after a few moments. Tactics and strategy made little sense to me in normal terms, and when Jennor added in Andalite technology to the description, I was lost.

It was times like these when the rift between the Andalites and myself was radically apparent. For instance, my knowledge consisted of things like cancer is deadly, war is bad, school is boring, and slumber parties are fun. Jennor and the other Andalites around my age had such a vast knowledge compared to me that it was absurd. Jennor could tell me different types of cancer and how they formed and why, formulate strategies for war, learn math and science equations three times the difficulty of a human adult, and had no time left over for slumber parties.

Over the past year or so I had come to the conclusion that since I was certainly not as smart as the Andalites I would have to prove myself to be at least adequate when it came to physical battle. That meant focusing on being the best at defeating our enemy: the Yeerks. The Yeerks had done little against me directly, save kidnapping me from my own personal hell and attacking my planet – a planet I would care little about if not for my siblings. My repugnance for the Yeerks spawned only from the fact that they were a threat, not from any personal hatred. Yet, it seemed that the more time I spent with the Andalites the greater my dislike for the Yeerks became. Perhaps prejudice, like culture, was somewhat contagious.

(Arisths to the Dome for training.) The voice over the loudspeaker announced. Jennor stopped talking about the formations of Andalite Fighters and I pulled myself out of my thoughts to look for the trainer. He wasn't difficult to find. Unlike with Zorith, this new trainer was a war-prince in his prime. He looked just as stern, but not quite as forbidding, as he lacked many of the criss-cross scars that Zorith had obtained over the years.

(Ready to learn how to become heroes?) I asked Jennor, with a sly smile. She grinned and we both trotted over to the trainer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(All warriors to their posts. Repeat: warriors to posts. Arisths make way to the Dome. War-Prince Toretan-Simuri-Conduril to the bridge.) The thought-speak intercom blared its way into my dreams, jerking me awake. It was three days later, and we were still in the blankness of Z-space. I was sore from training, and waking up from my slumber was the last thing I wanted. The message repeated itself several times, before shutting off, a relief to my brain. Stretching groggily I left my cramped quarters and knocked on Jennors door.

(Whats going on?) I asked, when she emerged a moment later. She shrugged moodily, looking as exhausted as I felt. Together we went to the Dome, first walking and then, sensing the urgency of the warriors around us, trotting.

When we reached the Dome, we found it to be empty, save Yuron, our fellow aristh. Yuron was standing near the wall of the Dome, looking out. The blankness of Z-space had been replaced with midnight black splattered with white stars. Directly outside of the ship was another Dome Ship, presumably Nebula, the ship we were supposed to meet up with. In front of them both was a ship I had seen before. It was so black that it almost blended in with space itself. It was shaped like a battle-ax, and around it swarmed dozens of smaller ships, like bees around a hive.

(A Blade Ship.) Yuron said tersely, when he noticed us. (That's a Visser out there.)

(Space battle?) Jennor asked, walking up next to Yuron. He shrugged, looking nonchalant. I could sense the excitement in him, though. Jennor and Yuron both were thrilled with the opportunity to watch actual battle. I could see that they were both imagining themselves out there, blowing up Yeerk ships. I watched as the Andalite Fighters appeared in my field of vision. There were no more intercoms now, just a deadly silence, interrupted occasionally by Jennors comments as she watched the Fighters formations.

The Blade Ship's weapons were glowing a gentle green, which seemed to deepen each passing moment. In the meantime, the Blade Ship's fighters, I knew now that they were called Bug Fighters, were advancing on the Dome Ships. The Dome Ship we were in rocked slightly, and a beam of light lanced out from its weapons towards the Blade Ship. Several dozen Bug Fighters were destroyed, but the shot missed its target: the Blade Ship.

Suddenly a retaliatory beam of light, soundless on this side of the Dome, shot forth from the Blade Ship. I braced myself; it was coming straight towards us! A moment later the entire ship gave an incredible shake, knocking all three of us to our knees. I struggled to my feet, not letting my gaze leave the battle outside. I felt a knot of dread twisting in my stomach. People were dying out there.

Andalite Fighters and Bug Fighters flew around eachother, shockingly close to the Dome. I found myself worried that one of the Fighters would collide with the Dome and break it, despite the fact that I knew that was nearly impossible. It was as if two bee hives were attacking one another in pure hatred and malice, swarming around one another. The Andalites were losing; for every two Andalite Fighters blown apart one Bug Fighter met the same fate. Jennor and Yuron looked excited, and I realized that it hadn't sunk in yet that those Andalites out there were dying. They were seeing only the glory of the battle, not the destruction before them. In their minds, the harm being done to their crew was no more than as if this were another training simulation.

I watched the two other arisths sadly as an Andalite Fighter was hit only a few hundred feet in front of us. The pressure from the energy blow made the entire cabin explode, ejecting the pilot into space. His dead body drifted, head and upper body intact, but lower half burned off from the blast. The body bumped silently against the Dome, scraping a blood trail on the glass in front of a momentarily horrified Jennor, before it drifted off into the darkness of space.


	7. Chapter Six

(Jen-Jennor, where are you going?) I asked, Jennor had turned from the blood-streaked window and was galloping away as fast as her legs would allow.

(They need my help.) She stated simply, stepping out of the Dome. Her tone had radiated a kind of defiance that I had rarely heard in Jennor.

(Jennor!) I cried, astounded. Normally I would be the one to make rash decisions, while Jennor scolded me for not thinking things through. (Jennor, stop! What are you going to do? What can you do? You're an aristh!)

(I don't care!) Jennor continued running through the ship, leaving me no choice but to follow, racing through half familiar hallways, made ghostly with desertedness.

By the time we reached the docking bay my legs were screaming with pain. Even with the extensive endurance training from our instructors, the ship was large enough to wind any grown Andalite. The docking bay itself was massive, and mostly empty, save a few old model fighters that probably didn't run anymore. One fighter in particular caught my eye. It was still shiny and new, almost as if it had never been used. It had been having maintenance work done on it, apparently, but looked to be intact now. Jennor ran to its hatch, which was already open, as if expecting us. I followed, begrudgingly.

(Jennor, come on, get off the ship. You don't know how to fly one of these things…all you've done are simulations.)

(And I've done superb at all of them. I can do this, just shut up and go over by the weapons.) Jennor turned her attention away from me as she powered up the engines and made a mind-link connection with the computers. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I knew that Jennor's stubbornness could exceed mine by light years. There was no way I would change her mind. Just like the simulations. I told myself silently, as I walked over to the weapons station.

(Computer, initiate lift-off sequence) Jennor said in her most determined voice. The floor of the ship rumbled and began to vibrate. Its engines were not nearly as smooth as those of the massive Dome Ship, and I felt as if I were fighting for my footing. Jennor commanded the ship forward and we shot out of the docking bays main hatch, into the midst of battle. As soon as the ship was in space, the engine smoothed out, and I began looking over the weapons station, trying to remember what controls did what.

(This is insane, Jennor. This is completely insane. We'll be thrown out of the military for this, if we survive.) I commented, my fear making me angry. Jennor did not respond; she was paying attention to the ship. Looking out the main window the battle could be seen, much closer than I was comfortable with. Jennor steered the ship around the outskirts of the battle, and I could tell that she was fighting with her own fear. She would start to move forward towards the fighting hesitantly, then change her mind and fall back beyond the battle.

Her indecision is what saved us both, in the end. As Jennor was pulling away from the battle, the Blade Ship fired dozens of rapid shots at one of the Dome Ships. The result was a massive explosion, sending fragments of metal hurtling through space. The blast incinerated all of the fighters in the premises, and the shockwave sent our fighter hurtling wildly end over end. I lost my balance in the unexpected blast, and flew back into the wall with a thud. The lights flickered out as a second thump accompanied my own and Jennor landed somewhere nearby. At that same moment I felt myself lifting from the ground, hovering in the cramped fighter.

(Jennor!) I cried, trying to shake the adrenaline from my system. It was pitch black in the fighter, and only pinpoints of distant stars marked where the main window was.

(The power was knocked out. Damnit! Computer, initiate emergency backup sequence!) Jennor sounded as scared as I felt. A moment later, however, I found my feet back on solid ground as the power came back online. The lights flickered once before staying on. I blinked at the sudden flood of light, allowing a moment for my eyes to clear. When I opened all four eyes again, I took note of the cabin. Jennor was at the controls, bringing the ship around. She had a welt growing above her left ear where she had bumped her head, but was otherwise intact. I walked up to stand beside her and stare out the window.

(Where's the ship?) I asked, looking out into empty space. Jennor shook her head, looking troubled. The space in front of us was unoccupied. No Dome Ship's or Blade Ship. Not even a Bug Fighter to show some sign of life.

(I think the Blade Ship escaped into Z-space . . . ) Jennor said, her voice toneless. (After they blew up the Dome Ship and everyone else.)

(What?) I gave Jennor a sideways look. (You mean everyone's dead? No! But . . . but what about . . . I thought . . . we're more powerful than the Yeerks, how could they have beaten us?)

(I don't know. But we need to go.)

(Go where?) I cried, noticing and not caring about the desperation in my voice. Jennor shrugged her narrow shoulders and seemed to be about to respond, but was interrupted by a beep from the control console. A small red light blinked on.

(Whats that?) I asked, looking at the symbol, which I didn't recognize. I glanced back up at Jennor, and was surprised to see the colour drained from her face. (What? What's wrong, Jennor?)

(We . . . we're out of fuel. They must not have filled it up, that's why it wasn't sent into battle. . .) Jennor stammered, looking at me in disbelief. (We have enough to last a day, and then the ship dies.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was amazing how slow the day that I thought would be my last progressed. Jennor and I set up a distress signal, despite the numerous risks, hoping that a friendly ship would pass by. But as the minutes melted away into hours hope began to dwindle. Boredom taking the place of hope, we resigned ourselves to looking around the small fighter.

(You'd think that they would have a water supply. I mean, they put grass in the ground, sure, but no water. Whats the point of eating if we can't drink?) Jennor complained irritably. She was currently rooting through some compartments that we hadn't noticed earlier, trying to find something to hold her interest. I was about to make a snide comment about having to eat grass, when she let out a cry of excitement.

(Look, its an Escafil Device!) She cried.

(So?) I asked, feeling suddenly disgruntled. (Its not like it'll do us any good . . . you can morph already. And that's impossible for me.)

(No, come here, look at it closer.) Jennor ordered. I gave an annoyed sigh and walked over to where she held the cube. It looked almost exactly like the one I remembered. The one I had stolen from the Blade Ship that had changed everything. It was a small perfect cube, with a faint glow emitting from it. The only difference was that the Escafil Device I remembered had been a deep blue in hue. This one was purple, and had an almost unnoticeable swirl pattern on its surface.

(This is different than the last one…) I commented, running my hand over the top of the box. Its surface was smooth, and warm to the touch.

(I know. Look here.) She pulled out what looked like a small handheld computer pad from the same compartment. The screen itself was no larger than a photograph, and on it was a combination of symbols that I recognized as Andalite writing.

(What does it say?) I asked. The Andalite language was still mostly illegible to me, save a few symbols used commonly in the military.

('The Aldrea's Cube'.) Jennor read, (Properties: Sin-4, components 1-2, 7a. Use: Arm nothlits with morphing technology. Success rate: 69.34 successful. Amt. In use: 1. Problems: Nothlit retains current physical form as main body, cannot return to original state pre-nothlitism. 30.66 of trials did not regain any morphing power. All limitations and requirements of the Escafil Device apply. If more than the given time is used up while in morph the nothlit will be trapped in this new form. In this situation, the Aldrea's Cube will not work again. Side Effects: Unknown. Warning: This product has not yet been released publicly, and the inventors are not responsible for unsaid consequences.)

A moment of silence passed, in which Jennor stared at me with all four eyes. I stared back blankly. I had understood almost every word Jennor had read and yet . . . the sheer impossibility of it was staggering. I had resigned myself to Andalite form, yes. But beyond that I had resigned myself to being a lesser warrior because of my incapability to morph. With the ability to morph, I would be just as capable as any other warrior. As I sorted out the possibilities in my head, another thought came to mind. If I could use the morphing power to obtain human DNA . . . then I could morph back into a human and go back to Earth.

I toyed with the idea for a moment, balancing my options. On the one hand, I could return to Earth, and my siblings, who I missed with a growing ache in my heart. Perhaps even warn them about the Yeerk threat and keep them safe. At times it seemed I would do anything to look upon my sisters and brothers face, if only for a moment. Yet on the other hand . . . I looked at Jennor, whose own face seemed aglow with excitement. Surely in her mind she saw me by her side, armed with a multitude of morphs as we battled together against the Yeerk armies.

(You forget something.) I said, suddenly remembering the situation we were in. (Whether or not I have the morphing power, we're on a dying ship in the middle of space. What are the odds of us being saved before we starve to death?)

Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. The high pitched noise broke into my argument, as if it were responding. I turned a stalk eye to the scanner, which was beeping frantically.

(A ship! It's a ship! Terenia, we're saved!) Jennor cried, hurrying to the controls.

(Whoopie.) I said in resignation, dragging myself over to her side. (We still don't know if it's even friendly or not. Don't get excited until we know for a fact that we're going to survive.)

(I know, I know. Here, we still have a chance. Now use the Aldrea's Cube. There's no reason not to.) Jennor held out the cube, but I hesitated.

(I don't know, I think the 'not responsible for complications' part might be. What complications? I don't want to end up with five legs or something. Four is already two more than I'm used to.) My words fell flat, though. Both of us knew that I would give in. Giving Jennor a look of intense dislike for knowing my character better than I did, I put a hand on the cube. For a few moments the two of us stood there, looking foolish, until I felt a shivery tingle run up and down my spine. As soon as it passed I took my hand away. (There, happy?)

Jennor was happy, it seemed, and she put the cube down and turned back to the controls, a smile playing on her face.

(Well, we should make sure it worked.) I said, smiling myself. I grabbed her by the shoulder and concentrated. Jennor didn't have more than a moment to look shocked before she took on a dreamy look, her eyes closing halfway. I released her and stepped back, waiting for it to wear off. It was another beep from the scanner that snapped her out of it. Giving me a dirty look, she glanced at the controls, before crying out something I had never heard before. Based on the context, however, it was safe to assume that it was some sort of Andalite profanity.

(Whats wrong?) I asked, looking over her shoulder.

(The ship. The ship that's headed straight for us,) Jennor responded, looking at me in sheer terror. (Is a Visser's Blade Ship.)


	8. Chapter Seven

The Blade Ship appeared through the window in front of us. Even though I had seen a Blade Ship several times now, I was still shocked by how massive it was. Its sleek black hull sported some heavy scorch marks from a previous battle. Yes, this was the same ship that had destroyed the Dome Ship that Jennor and I had made our temporary homes. Now it was faced with the opportunity of eliminating the last surviving Andalites in this sector of Space.

(They're trying to open a communications link.) Jennor said, her voice shaky. (Should we accept it?)

(Why are you asking me?) I had had more than one close encounter with a Blade Ship now, and none of them had been pleasant. I wasn't eager to get near another one. Jennor gave me another helpless look before she accepted the communication.

"We saw your distress signal and thought you may need some help, Andalite. What's wrong? Is your ship broken?" I was surprised to see that the image on the holo was a human male. He looked to be about my father's age, with brown eyes and hair, and lips that seemed too big for his narrow features. The result was a face that resembled a brown weasel. This image was not helped by the spiteful sneer his face was contorted into. When he said the word 'Andalite' it was with the same venom that Jennor said 'Yeerk'. This was my first encounter with a human-controller face to face, and I was shocked by how normal he seemed. They were still such a new acquirement that the training holograms didn't offer them.

(We require no assistance from your kind, Yeerk.) Jennor responded, trying to give off an air of importance.

"State your name." Was the only response, brown eyes cold.

(_Ar_-War-Princess Jennor-Elacable-Barees and War-Princess Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul. The last survivors of the Domeship StarDust.) Jennor said. I gave her a look of incredulity. Did she actually expect the Yeerks to believe that we were War-Princesses?

"Well, _War-Princess_." The words came out in a snarl of dislike, "I do believe your ship is dying. Now unless you are capable of pulling fuel out of empty space you do indeed require our assistance. Visser One is extending his gracious hand towards you. If you dock onto our ship and come quietly, no harm will beseech you."

Visser One. I thought back to my training on the Yeerks. Visser One would be the highest ranked of all the Visser's. His power was only bested by the Council of Thirteen, the Yeerk's main governing force. The stories about Visser One were numerous, and grim. He was a cold and ruthless Yeerk who many Andalites considered their largest target for one simple reason: he was the only Yeerk to hold an Andalite host. This fact didn't concern me much, however. In my mind, every Yeerk was the same.

(No harm, save having one of your worthless brothers shoved in our head. I'd rather die.) Jennor said in response to the Yeerk's offer. Her resolve astounded me. All of my hatred of the Yeerks came from only a few years of experience and training. I certainly disliked the race, but still I found it hard to believe that death would be preferable to being controlled. I supposed I didn't have a firm enough grasp over the concept of being controlled. Or of the Andalite's sense of hatred when it came to the Yeerks.

"Very well." The Human-Controller was saying. "Enjoy your last hours of li-"

(Wait.) I interrupted, on an impulse. (Okay. We'll do it.)

(Terenia!) Jennor cried, (Are you insane?)

(No, I'm just not fond of death. Computer, prepare to dock.) I looked the Human-Controller in the eye. (You had just better be prepared for a fight. Open your docking bay.)

"Right away, War-princess." The Human-Controller gave a mocking bow and promptly disappeared. As soon as he was gone Jennor turned on me furiously.

(What in the name of the Electorate are you doing? You'll get us killed! Or worse, infested!) She was more than just angry, she was livid. It was the kind of anger that occurs when you're scared to death and have nothing else to do but rage. I tried to remain as possible, ignoring the pounding of my hearts.

(Jennor. If we don't dock then we will die for sure. What are the odds of another ship coming our way before we lose power? If we go in there fighting we may have enough time to steal a Bug Fighter and get away. If not, we'll die fighting instead of floating in space. Even if they capture us, at least we'll _live_. Think logically, Jennor. What use are we to the Andalites if we're dead?)

(More use than if we are infested. I am not allowing you to do this!) Jennor looked as if she were about to resolve the issue by knocking me out. In a sudden, very human gesture, I grabbed her wrist.

(Jennor. Just trust me, okay? I won't let them infest us. Trust me.) I looked her in the eyes, keeping my voice steady. (I can't do this without you; you're a million times better at fighting than me. Without you, we don't stand a chance. This is our opportunity to prove ourselves. To kill Yeerk scum, and to become heroes. Please, do this for me.)

(I-) Jennors voice faltered (Oh damn you Terenia, why are you so stubborn? Fine, we'll do it. Just promise me something.)

(Anything.)

(If they get me . . . and they try to take me alive . . . do what you need to do. Don't let them infest me. Just . . .) Jennor trailed off, unable to finish her request. She didn't need to. Her face was as serious as I've ever seen, and she looked at me with a sadness and determination I rarely saw with her. I nodded in silent agreement to her appeal.

(Come on. Let's get ready.) I said. Together, in the kind of silence that follows the acceptance of the inevitable, we ransacked the tiny ship for shredders. We each took two of the small weapons, strapping them to holsters around our waists.

(Terenia…) Jennor spoke up when we were finished, breaking the quiet. (What about the Aldrea's Cube? We can't risk it falling into Yeerk hands.)

(It's the only one, though . . . we don't even know who made it.) I thought about it for a moment. The Yeerks had had an Escafil Device, but it had been stolen back again. If they got a hold of the Aldrea's Cube, however . . . who knew how that would benefit them. Especially since it was the only one in existence. I looked at the small, seemingly innocent cube, a bit uncertain. What if we should need it in the future? It wasn't as if another one was at the ready for us.

(Even if we managed to keep it from the Yeerks, we wouldn't be able to use it again. Our superiors would take it for their use. You know that.) Jennor interjected on my thoughts reasonably.

(Alright.) I gave in. Jennor took the box and broke it apart, taking the parts out individually. A few of the pieces she threw to the ground and shot with her Shredder until they were unrecognizable bits of melted metal. When she finished she threw all of the pieces back into the compartment from where they came. She straightened up, just in time to see our fighter enter the gaping hole in the Blade Ship that marked its docking bay.

(Are you ready?) I asked Jennor. The ship had successfully docked, and was secured. From the angle that we were at, we were staring out the window and the next ship over – a battle scarred Bug Fighter. We couldn't see far into the massive docking bay. This meant that we couldn't see how many enemies there were. Jennor and I both had our twin shredders and our tails as weapons. Not nearly enough for the onslaught we were expecting. We stood in front of the closed hatch, poised and ready. My hearts were beating double-time, and I felt faint.

(No.) Jennor responded, looking as scared as I felt.

(Good, then I'm not alone. Computer, open hatch.) The entrance opened and Jennor and I jumped out, Shredders at the ready, tail blades twitching, prepared for battle.

(What the-) The room was empty, save three figures that stood nearby. A Hork-Bajir stood with Dracon Beam in hand, over seven feet tall, his blades looking unusually sharp and lethal. Yet despite his intimidating form it was the other two who caught my eye. They were Andalites; one was an older male, who I recognized instantly from holograms as the infamous Visser One. Even if I didn't know him from sight, I would have been able to guess who he was. His very presence made my stomach squirm. With all of my experience with the Yeerks, I had never met one who seemed to me distinctly evil. They had presented themselves as ruthless, vicious creatures that would do almost anything to get what they wanted. But those characteristics could always be considered resourceful, at best. With this Yeerk in front of me I could feel my blood turning to ice. I knew that I was facing someone who sought out the pain of others simply for its own sake. I felt myself hating him instantly. The other Andalite gave off quite a different aura. She was a younger female, a little older than Jennor and I. She stood a little behind Visser One, glaring at him with her main eyes in a sort of exhausted hatred. Her fur was purple in hue, and the skin underneath was criss-crossed with very recent scars and bruises. It appeared as if she had been in a recent battle…or worse, held at the mercy of Visser One.

(Well, well. Two Andalite War-Princesses, coming to fight the good fight.) Visser Ones voice was cold and scornful, sending a shiver up my spine. (The Warriors seem to get younger every day. You scarcely look like you could be out of training. Next thing you know they will be sending their newborns to the battlefield.)

(Just because we're young, that doesn't mean we don't know how to fight, Yeerk.) Jennor responded, bristling.

(Search the ship.) Visser One ordered to the Hork-Bajir, ignoring Jennor's bravado. Grunting, the giant reptile walked to the ship, brandishing his blades threateningly as he neared the two of us. He was inside the ship for a long while, and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the group. The tension in the air was so thick I could almost touch it; every one of my nerves was on edge.

(So who is your friend, Visser?) I asked finally, unable to stand the silence any longer. I looked pointedly at the female Andalite beside him.

(Ah, of course.) The Visser responded, a mocking apology in his voice. (Allow me to introduce you to Allora, the oldest daughter of my dear host. She was a scientist on a transport ship we recently undertook. I would have killed her with all the rest . . . or no doubt she would have killed herself. But I took an extra interest in keeping her alive. How could I kill family?)

(Is she . . . ) I hesitated in the question, but the Visser guessed it anyways.

(Of course not. It is much more fun to hear her screams when they belong to her.) Throughout this exchange Allora had said nothing, though her fists were clenched at her side. She refused to look at any of us, staring at a spot above my head with all four eyes. I had a feeling that the recent scars on her body were nothing compared to the scars we couldn't see. Visser One seemed to have a way of causing mental anguish.

"Visser." Came a harsh voice from behind us, speaking so roughly I could barely interpret the word. He came forward, holding the remains of the Aldrea's Cube. The Visser looked at them for a moment, first with interest and then with obvious delight.

(So, my young warriors, tell me, now why would you ruin such a wonderful device?) The Visser mocked, taking in his hand a small computer pad that the Hork-Bajir had handed to him. (And forget to destroy the scientific logs?)

Jennor and I looked at each other in horror. Our stupidity was realized immediately, and both of us knew the same thing. There was no way that Visser One could be allowed to keep that console.

(You know, I suppose this makes up for the Escafil Device that was lost to me a year or so ago.) The Visser was crowing. (Stolen from me by your filthy race, during an attack. But look what I get in return! An Aldrea's Cube…or at the very least instructions to build one. Placed in my hands by two Andalite youths. Yes, this more than makes up for my losses.)

(You lost an Escafil Device?) I asked suddenly. Jennor shot me a warning glare, but I paid no attention. Was this the same Visser who had controlled the ship I had escaped from?

(Yes, your Andalite brothers thought it amusing to attack my ship and take it from me. Luckily they didn't get very far. One of my fellow Visser's managed to take down the ship and destroy it. Unfortunately, the Escafil Device was destroyed as well.) The Visser seemed to focus his attention on me more fully. (Why is it of any concern to a young warrior such as yourself?) Next to him, Allora was looking at me as well, shaking her head ever so slightly. I was confused…why didn't she just speak to me privately? No matter. It was this Yeerk who had been in orbit above Earth, and who sent the Bug Fighter that I had climbed into. It was because of this Yeerk that I had been thrown into this war and would never see my siblings again. As grateful as I was to be away from my broken household, the homesickness I felt was at times overwhelming. It made me angry, that my fate had been decided by this evil creature.

(You did not lose the Escafil Device to an Andalite, Visser.) I said, stepping forward rashly. (It was a ten-year old human child who took your precious morphing cube.)

(And how would you come about such knowledge, child? Were you present during the attack? Because I assure you that the only humans on the ship were in cages of one sort or another.)

(All of the humans, except for me.) I retorted boldly. The Visser laughed, looking at me as if I were an imbecile.

(Are they recruiting mentally deficient Andalites into their military now as well? Look at yourself, little girl. You may be a child, but you are no human. You are as Andalite as any.)

(Maybe I am now. But I was a human when I stole that Escafil Device of yours. I was supposed to be infested, but I escaped the pool and took it. Then I got trapped in an Andalite body.) Jennor was looking at me in alarm, as if unsure as of why I was sharing this information with the Visser. I wasn't quite sure myself; all I was doing was antagonizing the Yeerk. It did seem as if I had affected the Visser slightly. He was looking at me in an odd way that made me shiver involuntarily.

(What is your name again, child?) he asked coldly.

(Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul. But then I was known as Teresa Rerin.)I stated firmly.

(Teresa Rerin? The child that escaped? I thought you were dead.) The Visser seemed surprised at first, then extremely amused. I found myself wondering how he had managed to learn my name, and why he cared. (_You_ stole the Escafil Device? And now you are attempting to find a place amongst the Andalites?) His laughter was soft, cold. (You are a fool, Teresa, to believe that you could fit in amongst that pompous race of imbeciles, and a fool to believe that you could ever be a warrior. You are a little girl. And you are most foolish because you come here thinking that you stand a chance against my crew and myself. I hope you are satisfied, Teresa. You are a worthless specimen of your race. You have succeeded in amounting to nothing, and dying painfully.)

The Visser must have said something privately then, because a moment later the one Hork-Bajir had increased to several dozen. They advanced on us slowly, their blades flashing. I was shaking uncontrollably. This was it – battle. As I prepared for the attack I could hear only the Visser's words resounding in my head: a certainty of my failure that echoed the last words I had heard from my father.


	9. Chapter Eight

The Hork-Bajir were advancing on us. My attention had left the Visser and was now focusing on this new threat. Jennor and I found ourselves backing up slowly, until we were almost against the Bug fighter that had been situated next to our own fighter. The Hork-Bajir, plus Visser One, had formed a semi-circle around us and were closing in. I looked around defeatedly. No way out. One stalk eye lingered on the Bug Fighter behind us. If only we could get the damned thing open…I shot a glance at Jennor, but it was obvious from the look on her face that she didn't have any ideas.

It was at about that moment that the Hork-Bajir collapsed in on us. It was a dark green tidal wave of deadly blades. Everywhere I looked I saw scaly reptilian flesh, glaring yellow eyes, and swift blades. Almost immediately one of the creatures laid a wound on my side, opening a six-inch gash. I cried out in pain and from then on instinct took over. My tail cracked like a bullwhip, severing arms and heads from bodies. Every time a Hork-Bajir neared me I struck. Next to me, panting heavily, Jennor was working just as hard as I was to stay alive. All around us Hork-Bajir advanced and they fell.

It was in no way a fair fight. For every blow we landed we received two more. The longer we fought the more exhausted we got, and the more often the Hork-Bajir's strikes hit home. Finally the flat of a blade caught me in the side of the head and I stumbled back, dazed. Next to me, Jennor had fallen, one of her legs twisted at an odd angle. She was shouting a multitude of phrases so vulgar even I had never heard them. I had been utterly silent the entire fight, concentrating too hard on killing my opponents. And now, as I lay back, trying to shake the fog from my head, I was painfully aware of all my wounds. My sides were bleeding heavily; my arm had a deep gash in it and was unusable. One of my stalk eyes had been almost completely removed. My flanks looked as if they had gone through a garbage disposal. The blood loss was phenomenal. I was going to die. I knew that, knew it with a certainty beyond anything else. The Hork-Bajir were closing in….one good swipe and…and…

Nothing happened. The Visser must have ordered the Hork-Bajir off, though I didn't hear anything. I was too woozy to care. The ring of killing machines loosened a bit, making room for the Visser and Allora. The Visser walked right up to me, ignoring Jennor.

(Come here, Teresa) I did nothing, it was all I could do to keep myself standing at this point. I wondered vaguely how long it would be before I died from blood loss. The Visser walked closer, so that his face was mere inches from mine.

(Do you see your friend, Teresa? On the ground, unable to stand? Your comrade? Your fellow warrior? Answer me child, do you see her?)

I nodded dumbly, mumbling something in incoherent thought-speech that sounded vaguely like (Mmmnyah)

(Good. Because I want you to kill her.) That snapped me back into reality. (Wha-huh? No!) I cried. Was he serious? Could he actually be demanding that I destroy my best and only friend? It was insane! Why was he drawing this out longer? Why not just kill me now? Did he have some sort of personal score to settle?

(Teresa Rerin. You are no more than twelve human years old. By the standards of your race, you are not even considered a functioning member of society yet. Yet here you are, playing war. If you want to play this game, then you should know that it is a very very real game. Your race is known for its tendency to kill members of their own kind. At least one part of your planet is in a constant state of war. You should have no problem carrying out this task. You will kill your comrade, Teresa. Or Allora will kill you.) Allora looked at the Visser in mild surprise as a Hork-Bajir removed the weight on her tail. What was the Visser playing at, pitting Andalite against Andalite? Why wouldn't he just do the job himself?

(Let her kill me.) I said, hoping that I sounded braver than I felt. My knees were quivering, and I felt as though I might collapse at any moment. Allora moved up next to Visser One, her tail still held low. She was looking directly at me with her main eyes, one stalk eye focused above my head. I turned the stalk to where she was looking. The Bug Fighter. Its hatch was right next to my head. If Allora knew how to open it. . .

I didn't have time to finish the thought. The hatch opened, much quicker than I expected. I grabbed Jennor by the arm and began half-dragging her to the ship. The Visser was frozen with surprise, until he realized the culprit. His tail whipped at Allora, but she was already out of there, helping me with Jennor. In mere moments we were all on the ship and the hatch was closing. A few Hork-Bajir tried to jump in at the last moment, but Allora had grabbed my Shredder from my shaking hand and shot them down.

(Computer, power up. Emergency power, prepare to launch, immediate Z-Space jump.) An unfamiliar thought-speech voice said. Allora! She was finally speaking. She glanced at us and added (You two might want to brace yourselves.) I had about two seconds to wonder why before I was thrown into the back wall. We were out of there! It was like taking the fastest car in the world from 0 to 1 billion in a second flat! We were zooming along as if our lives depended on it. Which it did.

It took approximately ten seconds for us to exit the Blade Ship, get a couple of light years away, and enter Z-Space. By the time I was able to pick myself up from the floor, bruised and battered as I was, the space around us was blank white.

I half-ran over to Jennor, who was still stunned. Jennor, morph. Come on Jennor, snap out of it! Your going to die if you don't morph right now!

As I was trying to wake Jennor up I felt a sudden wave of blackness roll over me, and I stumbled backwards. I caught my balance at the last second and looked around confused. Allora was watching me with one stalk eye. (You'd do well to morph yourself.) She commented mildly. She was right, I definitely had looked better. I concentrated on Jennors image, in my mind. The changes were subtle, but in my mind I was jumping for joy. I was morphing! I could only imagine what shape I would be in if we hadn't found the Aldrea's Cube.

Within four minutes both Jennor and I were our healthy selves again, if not exhausted. It took a few moments for us to regain our bearings. Jennor's immediate reaction to the situation was to turn on Allora.

(Why did you help us?) She asked, suspicious as always.

(Why shouldn't I? You're my people.) Allora's answer was short and simple, as if she'd rather not be talking. She had the look of a scientist. She was the type of person who would rather be off studying some new theory than interacting with others.

(Who are you?) Jennor's berating continued.

(That Yeerk filth told you. I am the daughter of Alloran-Semitur-Corass. My name is Allora. I was working as a scientist on one of our transport ships when I was captured.)

(Why didn't you try to escape before?)

(Oh good grief, Jennor, let the girl be!) I interjected, (Who cares? At least she was there when she was or we'd be in pieces right now! At least it's over with.)

(And you,) Jennor said, turning on me, (What do you think you were doing, telling Visser One who you were! Now you're marked. You've slipped past him twice now, and that will not make him happy.)

(I'll be fine.) I responded coolly.

(Jennor is right, you know.) Allora interjected, solemnly. (The Visser hates losing. Especially to an _aristh_, let alone a human.)

(We're not _aris_-) Jennor began, but Allora cut her off.

(Please. I'm not an idiot and neither is Visser One. He was humoring you. I know that someone of your age has almost no chance of being of warrior status.) That silenced us. Okay, Allora was smart. She was a scientist, so of course she was smart. She didn't look very equipped to handle battle, though. She was of a very slight build, with little muscle mass. Her skin was criss-crossed with very recent scars. I sized her up passively, too exhausted to do much more. I watched her for a moment before slumping back into my own memories of the day's events. I had fought. I had killed. I had made a name for myself, in the mind of one Yeerk; arguably, the most important Yeerk. I had survived near impossible odds. The lives of those I had killed weighed on me, but not nearly as heavily as I would have expected. I had changed a lot in the last year or so. In fact, in hindsight, the Visser had been very wrong to call me Teresa. There was no part of Teresa that lived in me anymore. And now, especially with the ability to morph, I was every bit as Andalite as Jennor and Allora.

I felt a brief surge of pride. Not to the fact that I could attribute myself to being Andalite, but to the fact that I had made myself known. I had been anything but a failure today. Perhaps we hadn't won – hadn't even come close to winning – but we had certainly made our mark. How many Controllers had I destroyed? A good number . . . how many more would I have to kill? How many to make sure that I would prove my father and the Visser wrong. It didn't matter to me; I would do whatever it took. I would make something out of myself. No matter how many I had to kill.


	10. Chapter Nine

It was several long days of blank whiteness before Jennor, Allora, and I tried formulating a plan. We could go and find the Andalites, which seemed like the most beneficial option. Hopefully we could find a ship before we ran out of fuel, or starved to death. Jennor wanted to go back to the Andalites and tell everyone of our 'adventure'. She was convinced that upon our arrival we would be made full warriors instantly. I, however, worried that instead of being praised we'd be reprimanded for stealing the Andalite fighter and nearly getting killed or infested by the Yeerks.

Allora, on the other hand, was hell-bent on revenge towards Visser One. Thanks to Allora we knew the tracking code for the Visser's ship, so finding him would be easy enough. We had no idea if there were even any Andalite fleets left in this sector of space. If we tried to find the Andalites we could be searching for days. But if we went back to the Yeerk ship there was a good chance that we would be dead in minutes.

(We need to stop Visser One.) Allora said firmly. The three of us were gathered in a tight circle, trying to make a final decision. Beyond us, black space could be seen dotted with white stars. We were back in normal space. It was a relief to see more than blank whiteness out the window. One gets a distinct feeling of loneliness in Zero Space.

(And do what? Tell him to please leave your fathers' head so we can step on him? Oh, and before that, if he'd be so kind to hand over the computer log of the Aldrea's Cube?) I responded critically. (It's a miracle we survived as it is. I'm not eager to have a repeat of the other day.)

(It's more than that.) Jennor put in. (We're going to run out of fuel eventually. We need to go back to the Andalites sooner or later; it's inevitable. I'd rather be assigned to something where I have War-Princes backing me up than wandering around space in a stolen Bug Fighter, looking to pick a fight when we're strongly outnumbered.)

(Allora, we'll get your father back eventually. We just have to wait, right now.) I said, shifting my weight impatiently.

(No! Are you complete imbeciles? I'm a scientist by profession, and what's more, Allorans daughter. If we go back to the Andalite's they won't ever let me anywhere near the Blade Ship, if even a Dome Ship! I'll be stationed in the safest place possible, so that I'm not considered a security risk. This is my only chance!)

(Allora I-) A loud beeping sound interrupted Jennor's thoughts, and she turned to the controls. (There's an Andalite Ship! Only .75 light years away, and its hailing! Computer open communications.)

(NO!) _Fwapp_! A flash of white and blue, followed by a spray of sparks caused me to raise my hands in front of my face for protection. When I lowered them I could see the communications panel, with a large gash in it. A few sparks fizzled to the ground around a small cloud of smoke. Allora stood nearby, tail poised, glaring at Jennor and I defiantly.

(Allora!) Jennor cried, (What are you doing? Now how are we supposed to let them know that we're not Yeerks?)

(You don't. You turn the ship around and head back to Visser One's Blade Ship.) Allora's voice was surprisingly calm. Jennor and I stared at her in shell shock for a moment. I couldn't believe how determined she was to send herself and us to our deaths. It was insane!

(Allora…we can't. We'll be killed.) I said, trying to keep my voice from getting panicky.

(Then so be it. I'd rather die having tried than live a failure.) Allora's voice was determined, and I could tell from her tone that her mind would not be changed. Jennor, however, was not ready to give up this fight.

(No. We're going to find some way to contact the Andalites and get home. I will not lead us into a death trap!) Jennor turned to the controls, seething with anger, and began fidgeting with buttons and thought-speech commands.

(Jennor, if you go back to the Andalite ship it will take several hours of interrogating us, then several hours of talking amongst themselves before they come to a decision about what to do. Have you forgotten your computer file? The Aldrea's Cube is in the Visser's possession. Do you know the implications of that? We need to get those files back.) Jennor did not listen to Allora's reasoning. She was keeping her back to us as she defiantly tried to fix the computer. After a few moments she paused, staring at the computer intently. I could see the determination start to seep out of her body as she relayed what she saw to Allora and I.

(They're powering weapons.) Her voice was dull with acceptance. Nothing we could do now would get us through to the Andalites in time. We had no choice but to flee. She stared out the window for a moment longer, before returning to her work silently.

(Jennor, what are you doing?) I asked, feeling the nervousness growing in the pit of my stomach. Why wasn't she jumping to Z-Space?

(I'm going to get a connection through.) The stubbornness tone of Jennor's voice was weary, but strong. She wasn't going to retreat. She would rather die, killed by her own kind, than allow Allora to win this argument. No. Not going to happen.

(Computer, initiate preparations for Z-Space jump.) I jumped in, my thought-speech out riding Jennors as she looked at me in surprise. (Make immediate jump.) The computer asked for a destination and I hesitated before speaking again, using the identification code Allora had given us. (Track spacecraft ID: BS021. Visser One's Blade Ship.)

Jennor shot me an infuriated look as I issued the command, but she made no move to retract the order. I saw a look of victory in Allora's eyes. Meanwhile the Bug Fighter was powering its Z-Space engines as fast as possible. I read the display on the Andalite Ship. (Their weapons are at 85. We'll have plenty of time to escape.) I commented. No sooner had I said that than the black space around us became opaque white. And we were alone again. Headed straight towards the enemy.

(We're going to die. You realize that, right Terenia? You just ordered us to our deaths.) Jennor was now angry with both of her comrades. Being in the minority about the one thing she had most of – Andalite pride – was not making her happy.

(We won't die.) I lied mildly. I was sick of fighting with her. An hour straight of Zero Space, and Jennor had not stopped berating me. Allora had not said a word since the fight earlier. Rather she had resigned herself to staring at the nothingness surrounding the ship. The Bug Fighter that we had made our temporary home had picked up on the Blade Ships signal and was tracking it through Z-Space. We had little else to go by, and it is not as if we could do anything until we were back in normal space anyways. Even then, what would we do? We couldn't communicate with the Blade Ship any easier than the Andalite ship, thanks to Allora. The Visser would not be so eager to let us escape again. In fact, odds were that we would be shot down before we got close enough to even think about docking. It was no-win situation.

(How will we not die, Terenia?) Jennor asked, looking at me skeptically. (How could we _possibly_ get out of this situation alive?)

(We have this thing on Earth, Jennor. It's called optimism. Please get some.) I said, sighing impatiently. My mention of Earth won a strange look from Allora, and another glare from Jennor. Jennor hated it when I mentioned my life before the Andalites, and certainly didn't want news of it being spread around. While I could understood why she didn't want other Andalites knowing of my past, I didn't see the problem now. We were light years away from any other Andalite, and odds were these were my last days anyhow. If one more person knew, it wouldn't be the end of me. Besides, I had already told Visser One. If he wanted the news to spread, it would spread. I was pretty sure that sometimes Jennor tried to forget about the fact that I was once human. I know I did. Yet as time went on, I found it easier and easier to accept that part of my life. Mostly because I knew I would never return to it.

(You are from Earth. You are a human. That is what you told Visser One. I was unaware you were being honest.) Allora said.

(Yeah, well. I was human. That was awhile ago, though.)

(Humans are the creatures that the Yeerks are after now. Allora said in her simple short and to the point sentences. Something told me that she wasn't very big on tact.

(Yes, they are the creatures that the Yeerks are after.) I said blandly. As little as I liked Earth, and as glad as I was to be away from my father, I didn't like being reminded of that fact. It was the reason that I was fighting this war: to help save Earth. Every time the invasion of my old planet was mentioned I couldn't help but think to my sisters and brother and wonder if they were safe. How I missed Tammy, my twin. I wondered how old she was now. I had lost track of time in Earth years. I had been away from Earth for one Andalite year, but the Andalite calendar system told me little about Earth. I wondered if Danny had graduated yet or not. Was he a slave to a Yeerk slug? And Elizabeth…was she screaming helplessly in the back of her mind? Unable to control even her words? The thought of it all made me shiver.

(Visser One is the head of Yeerk operations on Earth.) Allora commented mildly.

(He is?) I snapped out of my reverie, looking at Allora urgently with all four eyes. She seemed taken aback.

(Yes…why?) Allora was looking at me as if she were worried. I probably wasn't doing much to help the situation. I was staring at Allora so intently that it was no wonder she looked nervous. Of course, the information shouldn't have been a surprise to me. It was his ship in orbit above Earth when I was taken. It had probably even been mentioned numerous times during training, while I wasn't paying attention. Even if it hadn't been, though . . .I was sure that Jennor would have told me. I looked over at her. She was tense, and looked like she was about to intervene, but instead settled on carefully was avoiding my gaze. She had known. She had known and not told me, thinking it may have impaired my judgment.

It all made perfect sense. Of course, how stupid for me not to put two and two together. I suppose I had always simply assumed that the Yeerks as a single force, without any specific leader, led the attack on the humans. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Thinking like a human, again, rather than an Andalite. At least now my objective was clear.

(We're going straight to that Blade Ship. No matter what. If he's in charge of the invasion, I'm taking him down.) My thought-speech was livid, as I felt all of the pains of battle and training and coping with Andalite life reach a pinpoint in my mind. The cause of all of this confusion and pain was right in front of my eyes. Visser One had taken me from Earth. Visser One had had me thrown in a cage like an animal. Visser One had ordered the Dome Ship I ended up on attacked. If it weren't for him and his attack on Earth I would never have gotten trapped in Andalite morph. I would never have been condemned to never see my siblings again, who I missed with a greater ache every day. I felt my face flushing as I came to the full realization of how much Visser One was responsible for. The very thought of what he had put me through thus far made my hands and tail shake with unrestrained anger.

(Terenia. You are being irrational.) Jennor kept her thought-speech as calm as possible, but there was an underlying tone of urgency to it.

(_I'm_ being irrational! What about you? I hate to break it to you, Jennor, but I might have liked to know this information!)

(Listen you two. We don't have a choice now. Jennor, you will just have to be quiet and listen to us. You are in charge of this fighter, but you are being overruled. We will be going to Visser One's Blade Ship and doing what we can to destroy the Visser. Terenia, please try to remain logical about this. Control your emotions. I don't know what kind of a history you have with this planet Earth and these humans, but we cannot allow your emotions to take over.) Allora injected, reviving from her reverie. Both Jennor and I stared at Allora for a moment. Here was the scientist taking charge over the two military combatants? In any other situation it would be laughable. Even in this situation it was laughable. And that is what Jennor responded with, with all of her well-bred Andalite superiority.

(Allora, Visser One's host is your father. Do you think that _you_ have the mental stamina to lead this mission? Be quiet, scientist. I have seniority over Terenia, and you are no warrior. Beyond that, I have no personal anger against Visser One beyond the fact that he is a Yeerk. Detestable as that is, I am much more capable of executing a mission without getting involved emotionally. So you will listen to me.)

I stared at Jennor in shock. I had never heard her speak so formally and with such authority before. She must have learned it from her father. Dumbstruck both Allora and I only nodded in numb defeat. Jennor looked satisfied and gave us both a grim smile. (So. Now that that's settled, let's make a plan to destroy this Yeerk filth.)

It was a full day before the Blade Ship and our fighter both exited Zero Space. We had yet to formulate a full proof plan. There weren't many options available to us. Allora had spent a good deal of the day trying to fix the communications array. She had had a good deal of success, as we could now receive both video and audio, and although we couldn't return visual feed, it appeared that audio would work. How much use that would prove to us was doubtful, however. What would a communication do beyond proving to Visser One that we were sitting ducks, floating in space, waiting to be shot down?

The closer our small Bug Fighter got to the Blade Ship the less and less we talked, each lost in our own thoughts. Allora was shifting nervously. Looking at her, with fresh scars still on her body, it was no wonder that she was afraid. Only she could know the full extent of Visser One's torment. Jennor was standing still, staring stonily at blank space, probably running through traditional Andalite rituals in her head. I watched the two of them for a few moments. Both of them had their reasons to hate the Yeerks. Allora probably had more reason than anyone else. At least any Andalite. And yet, the animosity that I felt towards Visser One and his kind was so great I could scarcely contain it within my body. I had never felt such rage towards anyone before. This person, this sole individual, was responsible for so much . . . and he would pay for it. I would make sure of that. Even if it killed me in the process, he would feel my pain.

"Is suicide part of the Andalite military tactics nowadays?" A sneering human voice filled the cabin, turning twelve eyes to the communications array. Allora must have left it on, allowing anyone to communicate freely with the ship. The holographic image of a young man, in his mid twenties, was smirking at us. I felt myself growing hot with sudden fury. Tensions were already too high, without this sudden intrusion. At least we knew now that Visser One was certain we were following.

(Just the destruction of filth like you.) Jennor responded, her voice acidic.

"Typical Andalite. So much pride. So much faith in your people. I look forward to the day that you lose your faith." The humans' eyes moved from Jennor to Allora. "Ah yes, Visser One will be quite pleased to have his toy returned to him. You've been quite disruptive lately, child. I fear you will have to be punished."

(Visser One will not be touching me again.) Allora's voice was strong, but one could sense a shudder of fear behind it. Not for the first time, I found myself wondering what the Visser had made Allora endure. My mind couldn't even comprehend the sort of torture that could be inflicted. It was not something that a girl of barely over a decade thought of - even in the military. A small shudder ran through my body as the human's cold eyes turned to me.

"You must be the human." The man's eyes were laughing at me. "The Visser is eager to speak with you again as well. Please, by all means. Dock and make yourselves comfortable. The Visser will personally arrive to escort the three of you." The communication cut, leaving the three of us looking at each other dumbfounded. The Visser was giving us safe passage onto the ship? There were only a handful of possible reasons behind that. Either he wanted to make hosts out of us or he was playing cat and mouse. Either way, as we entered the belly of the Blade Ship it was impossible not to feel as if we were signing our death sentences.

(How long will we have to wait?) I asked impatiently. It had been fifteen minutes since we had docked, and I was getting irritated. The fear I had felt at the pit of my stomach was threatening to spill over, and I was worried that if made to wait any longer I would not be able to pull of even a slight façade of bravery. We had docked painlessly and left the ship, each of us armed and with tail blades at the ready. However, once we got off the Bug Fighter it was quite evident that we were in a completely empty room. So we waited.

Our plan was simple. The three of us pretty much figured that our fates had been sealed. So Allora would do everything in her power to get to the computers and erase the log of the Aldrea's Cube, while Jennor and I fought to destroy Visser One before we were destroyed, as we were all certain that we would be.

It was almost as if Visser One had heard my exasperated cry, because it was not a moment later that the door opened into the docking bay. Flanked by two Hork-Bajir guards, Visser One stepped into the room almost daintily. My hearts started beating double-time, and I clutched my shredders tightly to keep my hands from shaking.

(Well well well. If it isn't the three miscreants, back for round two.) The Visser was smirking, overjoyed at such a quick chance at revenge against those who had outwitted them. He stopped about ten feet in front of the three of us, who were shaking in anticipation. One stalk eye was surveying each of us in turn, while the other swiveled to and fro, looking for a nonexistent threat.

His main eyes bore down on me.

(Teresa. A pleasure that you should make your return. I don't believe that I got a chance to properly thank you for the details on the Aldrea's Cube. Quite a fascinating device, really.) His sneering words struck me deep, and I felt red-hot anger rising in my chest.

(Terenia,) It was Jennor, in private thought-speech. (Terenia, he thinks he can get to you. Don't let him. Don't do anything stupid.)

(I took the liberty of looking up your status back on Earth) The Visser was continuing, his smirk never fading. (It's been nearly four of your years since you left our next conquest. That would put you at how old? Fourteen, in human years? Such a child. Far too young for the hardships of war.)

(Shut up.) I responded, my thought-speech as steady as possible. I could feel my entire body vibrating with a mixture of anger and fear. I didn't need to be reminded of my life on Earth. Not now. I didn't care, I wasn't a part of that world anymore.

(Wouldn't you like to know how your brother and sisters are doing, Teresa?) the Visser mocked. (I could provide you with all of the information you desire.)

(My name is Terenia.) My voice was trembling less and less as I grew more and more infuriated. (And information in exchange for what? My volunteered slavery under your Empire? My death? Well I have already accepted that I will die today, so you will have to drive a harder bargain than that.)

(Sooner die than risk assisting a rising Empire? That isn't what your actions before stated. You had the choice of dying or of submitting to us. You chose to submit.)

(We escaped.) I said defiantly, trying to ignore the truth of his statement.

(That is not the point I am trying to make, child.) The Visser looked mildly agitated that I had reminded him of this information. Good. That only meant that I would be able to push his buttons. Not that that fact would do me much good, because, in truth, everything he said to me was hitting close to home. Did I really want to die? No, of course not. Did I want to know what had become of my family? More than anything. Would I give myself up to the Yeerks to protect my life? I wasn't so sure that I wouldn't.

I looked at Jennor, standing in such defiance. She was the epitome of Andalite virtue. Her pride and arrogance shone like radiant beacons of malice towards the Yeerk foe. She was a true warrior. A glance to Allora and I saw pure determination; the result of unknown amounts of mental and physical torment. Neither of these two Andalites would ever succumb to Visser One. Myself? I was a human child, playing war. I was no Andalite – I had none of that unwavering pride in my race. Nor did I have such a personal history of hatred with the Yeerks. I had a handful of negative experiences to base a lifetime of military dedication on. And in the meantime I was one of a kind – a human trying to pass as an Andalite in an intergalactic war that the humans knew nothing about.

My only connection with Earth was my family. Not so much my abhorred father as my beloved twin, Tamara. Or my big sister Elizabeth. And most of all, the eldest sibling, Danny. Danny, who I had spent most of my childhood trying to be like, was my role model. I had grown up idolizing him. And I had never even wished him a farewell. Now, years later, Visser One was offering me an opportunity to find what had come of him. It was a moment of indecision that shook me to the core. What was more important? Jennor and Allora, whose number one priority was a people that I didn't even feel like I belonged to? Or those who I had cared for more than anything in the world?

(I want to know what happened to my family.) I said, stepping towards Visser One in a moment of decision. The glee on the Visser's face was revolting.

(Excellent. Follow me, all of you.) Without another word the Visser turned and led us out of the docking bay. I followed a few steps behind, my tail and stalk eyes held low in defeat. Jennor walked next to me, so enraged I wouldn't have been surprised if she had killed me herself. Allora was a few paces behind, looking utterly confused at my actions. I ignored them. It didn't matter. I would find my way out of this situation, as I had others.

But would Visser One allow me to slip through his fingers a third time?


	11. Chapter Ten

The situation was not good.

Allora, Jennor, and I were trapped on the Blade Ship of Visser One. The Yeerks had the computer files for the Aldrea's Cube. Thanks to my actions, we were being escorted by Visser One himself to some other god-forsaken place on the ship, relying only on his word that we would remain alive long enough for . . . for what? To find out what had become of my family on earth? People who I hadn't seen for years, who belonged to a race that I did not anymore?

I had thrown my friends lives and my own life away on the basis of curiosity. I was curious as to whether or not my alcoholic father was still wallowing in his filth. Whether my mother had broken free from the iron grip her husband had held over her. Whether my sisters were enjoying their teen years, or had become slaves of the Yeerks. Whether my brother had graduated and moved on to better things.

But it went beyond mere curiosity. It was also desperation. I didn't want to die. I was afraid. And anything that I could do to stall the Visser was killing me, I would. Even if it made Jennor shoot angry looks at me – even if Allora would refuse my gaze. I was trembling with fear for my life, with anger towards Visser One, who I had made my own personal enemy. It wasn't so long ago that I had thought myself a brave Andalite warrior. Now I didn't feel very brave. All I felt like was a lost, scared, confused human girl. And the Visser knew it.

He was leading us through the Blade Ship. As soon as we had left the docking bay several more Hork-Bajir warriors had flanked us, as if daring the three young Andalites to attempt something. The entire parade was silent. The Visser was swaggering in his victory, the Hork-Bajir were projecting fierce obedience. Jennor and Allora looked betrayed and furious. I stared straight ahead, tail low, ignoring everyone except the Visser.

(You miss the humans.) It was the Visser that broke the silence, speaking to me. His voice in my head made me want to scream. Filthy, arrogant Yeerk! How dare he speak to me, with that voice so filled with mirth and certainty? He didn't need to infest me to find out my thoughts – it was as if he already knew them.

(I am merely curious.) I found myself choking out, my voice not sounding half as sure as I wanted it to.

(Curious? No. You miss your people.) The Visser chuckled as we reached a door, which slid open with ease.

(The humans are not my people.) I responded, my voice acidic.

(No? Then perhaps you are just stalling for time. We shall see. Follow me.) The Visser entered the room. I forced my body to follow, but it was as if I were walking through molasses. My entire body was resisting. I felt as if I were walking into some horrid trap. Allora and Jennor moved to follow me, but the Hork-Bajir warriors stopped them. I was to do this alone.

As soon as I entered the room the door shut behind me. I was alone with the Visser. The room was brightly lit, so bright that I found myself squinting. Computer consoles lined the walls. In the center of the room was a large oval pedestal, about five feet long, raised a foot off of the ground. An identical oval dropped from the ceiling. I recognized it as a particularly large holographic projector, similar to the ones in Andalite ships. The Visser was standing on the far side of the pedestal, looking at it, a smirk on his face.

(Computer. Initiate images.) The Visser's order cut through me. I found my hearts skipping a beat…what would I find in the images that the Visser was to project? A steady hum came from the computers around the room and suddenly a bright blue light filled the oval, making me back up a foot or so. The light thinned out and took form, and suddenly I found myself looking at a three-dimensional replica of the house I had grown up in.

(These images are from the memory dump of the Yeerk Evit 3281 of the Ket Piar Pool. You are seeing what his host saw.) The Visser said. I got a tingle up my spine as he said the word 'host'. What Yeerk would take interest in watching my house? Unless . . . no, it couldn't be. I shook off the growing paranoia.

The vision moved, and I realized that the Yeerk was making its host walk towards the house. He reached for the doorknob and I took note that it was a human hand that turned the knob, allowing entrance into the house. A male human hand. The sick feeling in my stomach got worse.

The door swung open and I was looking at a familiar hall that led into a familiar kitchen. When I had last seen that kitchen it had been riddled with broken beer bottles, smudged dirt, and old food that had been left to rot. I almost cried out in shock as I saw the room now. It was spotless. The white linoleum was free of a speck of dirt, and shone brightly. Everything was in its place. The scene was so familiar yet so different, it seemed almost wrong. But I didn't have time to ponder this oddity, the Yeerk named Evit moved his host through the kitchen and into the family room. This room too was spotless, such a change from when I had called the place home. There was a further shock when I saw my parents, sitting on the couch next to each other. My father had slimmed down a bit, and he was holding in his hand not a beer bottle, but a bottle of water. My mother was saying something to my father. She stopped talking as soon as she noticed Evit in the doorway.

"Danny, come watch some television with us." My mother said.

My world stopped.

Danny? My brother Danny? _Danny _was the host to this Yeerk Evit? It was impossible. Never. My brother would never allow himself to be taken like that.

(NO!) I cried, tearing my eyes from the hologram and glaring at the Visser in disbelief. (You filthy liar, this is a fake! Danny can't be a Controller!)

(Just watch.) The Visser said, chuckling to himself. I resisted the urge to attack him then and there. It was hard, as I felt the rage bubbling in my veins. But I had to watch it all. There was more that the Visser intended for me to see.

"-lots of work to do." My father was talking to Danny now, responding to some request that I hadn't heard in my sudden outburst.

"Please?" The familiar voice of my brother came from the hologram. Hearing the voice I began to shake. Homesickness washed over me, combining with the fear and anger I already felt. I felt sick, sick in the pit of my stomach. Sick in my hearts. What was happening?

"No, son. I know that this club is important to you. Why don't you take your sisters?" My father picked up the television remote and began to flip through the channels, as if to say that the conversation was over.

"It isn't a club." Danny sounded indignant. "It's an organization. And Tammy and Elizabeth have been going to it for almost a year now. You haven't been paying attention. They joined because the counseling that the schools set up after . . . after Teresa . . . didn't work."

I jerked at the sound of my human name. Counseling? Had my sisters been that affected by my disappearance?

"Listen, Daniel. The Sharing sounds like a wonderful group and all. But I'm just too busy to waste my time with it." My father set the remote down, he looked as if he were getting aggravated.

"Too busy to spend time with your children?" Danny asked. The Yeerk in his head was getting impatient, and with a start I realized that I could sense some of its thoughts. It knew that its time on Earth was at an end, it had other duties to attend. He was trying to make things easier on himself, but his host's family was making it difficult.

"Elizabeth! Tamara!" Danny called suddenly, not waiting for further response from my parents. A moment later two girls appeared in the opposite doorway that led to the bedrooms. My eyes grew wide as I realized I was looking at my sisters. I especially focused on Tammy. It was as if I were seeing myself again. Only older. Her blonde hair has been cut short, and her face was slimmer, but beyond that it was as if I was looking into a mirror of my past. She was completely and totally me.

"Yes, Danny?" Elizabeth asked, with a tinge of annoyance in her tone. As if she had been busy with something else.

"It is time for me to leave. I have other duties to attend to. Please take care of these humans." Danny gestured to my parents, who now looked utterly confused. "Your hosts will be accepted into foster families and you will continue operating as you have. I am needed about the Blade Ship."

With that the view shifted, as Evit turned Danny's body around and walked away. I didn't need to see what happened next, though. I heard the shots – the sounds of Dracon Beams. I saw the way the room lit up. I could almost feel the heat that must have engulfed the room. But I did not see what had happened to my parents. I didn't have to. I knew.

Tammy and Elizabeth, who were no longer in control of their selves, had destroyed them.

The hologram faded into nothingness. I was left staring at the space where moments ago my family had been. For a moment I was silent. Processing the information. What had . . . how . . . how was it possible? I was barely aware of even the Visser, who was smirking at me. He was in ecstasy. Dimly, in the corner of my mind, I was aware that he was doing this to play with me. Playing cat and mouse with his victim. Seeing how much he could destroy me without having to lay a finger on me.

(No. . .) I finally managed to say, backing away from the projector. (No! Its impossible!)

(It is quite possible. And quite true. Your siblings are all under the control of the empire. Your parental figures have been destroyed. The two females are on Earth, operating in the covert operations to take over the planet. The male is a crewmember on this ship.)

(This ship?) I was dazed. Danny was here? But no, not Danny. Danny did not exist anymore. Danny was a shell, a slave. Trapped in his own body.

(Yes. This ship. Would you like to have a little reunion?) The Visser laughed, a sound that tore through my veins. The thought sickened me. I wanted to turn around and run and run and just keep running until I left this entire universe behind. I wanted to destroy the Visser then and there. I wanted . . . I wanted . . .

(No!) I couldn't bear the thought of seeing my brother that way. A slave to himself. It was disgusting.

(No? Why not, Teresa? Don't want to see your dear brother?) The Visser was sneering.

(Stop calling me Teresa!) I cried. I was panicky. I didn't know what to do. Should I attack him? Stand and take the abuse? I looked to the door. It was sealed tight. I was trapped. Trapped with the Visser. And what was worse, trapped with myself, and the knowledge I now possessed.

(But your name is Teresa. Teresa Rerin.) The Visser was saying. (You are a human child of fourteen earth years. You have spent the last four years hiding from this fact like a coward. Playing a charade, living in a fantasy world. You think yourself Andalite? No Andalite would be here now. No Andalite would have let themselves more than a few feet onto my ship without attacking my guards or myself. Yet you – you struck a deal with me. You would do anything to stay alive, just like a human. You are a coward. You are a fool. And you have signed your friends death warrants.)

It was then that the wall that I had entered the room through became transparent. I screamed. I couldn't help it. I screamed. The sight outside was gruesome. Jennor and Allora had not stood by and waited for me to emerge from the room. They had attacked with all they had. Hork-Bajir bodies' lay crumpled, some missing entire limbs. Jennor was fending off even more Hork-Bajir, heavy gashes in her body. She was looked as if she were about to pass out. There was so much blood on her I was shocked that she was still standing. Allora was nowhere to be seen.

(No! Let me out of here! I have to help them!) I cried, running to where the door was. I tried to get out, but the Visser was not letting me leave the room until he wanted me to. I was trapped, helpless to do anything but watch the fight ensue. The walls were thick enough that I couldn't hear the Hork-Bajir cries. And Jennor was silent, too weak to speak even in her head. But I could speak to her.

(Jennor! Jennor, keep fighting! I'm right here, I'll help you!) I cried, even as I knew it was hopeless. Jennor's stalk eyes looked around jerkily, erratic. She was looking for me. Looking for help.

(I've got it!) A new thought-speech voice. Allora. She came barreling around the corner full speed. She was missing a stalk eye, and her body was covered in blood, but she looked triumphant. (I deleted the computer files!)

She jumped into the fight, trying to fend off the Hork-Bajir. They were wildly outnumbered. I stepped away from the clear wall. Now they were yelling. Soundless screams of pain and aggression filled my head. It killed me to hear them. I turned back to the Visser, enraged.

(Let me out you filth! Let me go! They'll die!) I cried. But in my haste to view the battle I had stopped paying attention to Visser One. And in those crucial moments he had crossed the room to me. It was now, with him so close to me, that I realized the size and power of his host. Compared to a female Andalite child, the Visser was monstrous. A fight against him would not be a fight that I would win. Shaking madly I tried to steady my tail. Tried to recall my lessons, from that day not so long ago when I was in training. Tried . . . but one stalk eye would not leave the battle raging behind me. My other three eyes were staring at the Visser. Terrified, I could not concentrate. This was the end. I knew it.

Outside of the room I saw Allora stumble, slipping in her own blood. She fell, and I saw that she could not get up. Hork-Bajir surrounded her. Three other Hork-Bajir had Jennor detained. She was unconscious. As the Hork-Bajir closed on Allora I saw her raise her tail-blade to her own neck.

(NOOOOO!) I cried. Allora twitched her tail.

I had only a moment to react. Fear, sorrow, disgust, and hatred boiled together into one and I screamed in rage. Swung my tail blindly at the only target I had – Visser One. He laughed and parried my blow easily. I saw his tail rise. Saw the blow arc towards me. And then my world went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the screams that woke me up. Familiar screams. I felt nauseous as I regained consciousness and looked around. I was in a room that I had seen before. Four years before. It was the Yeerk Pool on the Blade Ship. I was not in one of the cages like I had been previously. This time, I was strapped to the wall and floor with restraints holding my tail and legs down uncomfortably. There was a faint blue glow about a foot in front of me, and I realized that there must be a force field in effect. My hands were free and I reached out towards the glow. Large jolts of electricity made me jerk my hand back. Yes, it was a force field. I looked around, surveying my surroundings. Next to me, about five feet over, I saw Jennor. She was held much as I was, but was still unconscious. Next to her was a small container filled with the same sludge-like liquid as the Yeerk Pool in front of us. I looked to my other side. There was an identical container just next to me. Peering inside the sludge I could make out a single Yeerk.

I reeled back in disgust. So the Visser planned to infest us? The thought made me sick. I looked around for the Visser. He was nowhere to be seen. No doubt he had wanted to wait until I was awake so that he could taunt me further before infesting me. What now? Wait until he came and forced the Yeerk slug into my head? Wait to plead and beg and . . .

No. I couldn't let him see me beg. He had already destroyed my family, destroyed my image of myself, forced me watch Allora destroy herself. I couldn't let him destroy my pride. I may not have the Andalite pride that Jennor held, but I had a different sort of pride. The stubborn kind of pride, that existed just for the sake of existing. The pride of a teenaged girl who had lost everything and still would not stop fighting.

I looked down at the Yeerk that was to be placed in my head. My hand tingled, an idea coming over me. I reached my hand into the mucky water, and my sleek Andalite fingers found slimy gray flesh. I shuddered involuntarily. I was sure that if I had been human I would have vomited. But I forced my hand to stay steady on the Yeerk as I concentrated, letting its DNA flow into my body. I don't know why I did it. Morphing into a Yeerk would not help me now. But I suppose it was a good idea to have as many morphs as possible in reserve. Still, the thought of ever having to use that morph made me ill.

(What are you doing?) The Vissers thought-speech cut through me, and I jerked my hand out of the tank. He had arrived and come to stand before me without my noticing. He was watching me with a look of twisted amusement on his face.

(N-nothing.) I said lamely. The Visser smirked in response.

(We're a fascinating species, aren't we Yeerks?) The Visser said, looking down into the tank.

(You're disgusting.) Was my response.

(You are much braver now.) The Visser observed with a nod, (Now that you are not being faced with your ruined family, or your friend as she murders herself.)

I glared, not responding. I did not want to relive the images of earlier that day. I did not want to think about the events that would be burned in my mind forever.

(I am giving you a choice Terenia. I will let you leave this ship. Alive. I will even allow you to take your warrior friend with you) The Visser glanced to Jennor. (Under one condition.)

(Wh-what is that?) I asked, keeping my mind steady. I tried not to get my hopes up too high. Whatever catch there might be, it would have to be huge.

(You must defeat one of my warriors.) There was a gleeful grin on the Vissers face that I did not like. I did not like it one bit.

(Just one? One warrior?) Dread pitted in my stomach. One warrior? It would have to be a very powerful warrior if the Visser was risking losing two Andalite hosts. I had an image in my mind of a ten foot tall version of a Hork-Bajir.

(Yes. One. Do you agree to these terms? I will even provide you with a ship.) There was a brief flash of light, and I realized that the force field had been turned off. The Visser was not waiting for an answer. A Hork-Bajir warrior approached me and placed a weight on my tail, then released the bonds that held me. I was free, save the weight that kept my tail pinned to the floor. I watched as the same thing was done to Jennor. The Hork-Bajir warrior then picked her up and carried her as if she weighed nothing.

(Follow me.) The Visser said, turning. I found myself following him, even as I awaited some sort of a trap. The Hork-Bajir carrying Jennor followed behind me. The Visser took us to the docking bay that we had arrived in. There, the Hork-Bajir placed Jennor inside one of the fighters. A moment later he emerged, without my friend. He came over to me and freed my tail before leaving me alone with the Visser.

(What are you trying to do?) I asked, my voice stronger now. Seeing the fighter, seeing Jennor placed inside as if ready for liftoff, gave me hope for survival.

(I told you, Teresa.) The Visser was practically glowing. (Defeat my warrior, and you are free. For now.)

(Then show me this warrior of yours.) I said, and the Visser laughed. Evit!

I jerked at the name. Wasn't that the name of the Yeerk that . . . my suspicions were answered as a human figure appeared in the door of the docking bay. He moved forward and I could see his face better. Light brown hair, pale eyes. Features not too different than my own human features had been. I felt my hopes die.

(Danny . . . ) I sought to find words of defiance towards the Yeerk that controlled my brother, but none would come. I stared at the human that had been my brother in shock. He was crossing the room, growing closer to me. I saw the Dracon Beam in his hand. Watched the Visser back away, giving us room to fight. Saw the Vissers look of cold satisfaction. Cat and mouse.

"Teresa. How nice to see you again. Here we all thought you were dead." Danny's face was curled into a smirk. I had no doubt that the Visser had told him everything. I also had no doubt that the Yeerk would not hesitate to kill me. Yet I could not force my body to react, to move. To do anything but stare. I was going to die by my own brother's hand.

_Tseeew! _A sudden searing pain hit me in my flank, jerking me back into animation. I jumped back, stumbling slightly from the burn. My tail swished at Danny before I even realized I was moving. Years of training took over, and my tail hit Danny's slow human hand with the flat of the blade. The Dracon Beam skittered away.

"Filth!" Danny cried, snarling. He lunged at me, arms outstretched as if to strangle me. I cried out in my head, a bellow of rage and fear, knocking him back. He kept coming forward, and I had to push him away time and time again.

(I hate you! I hate you!) I realized that I was screaming at the Visser. My tail hit the human easily, knocking him back. But I couldn't get in the right angle to knock him unconscious. He kept coming. Visser One was laughing. His voice filled my head.

(Yes, child, I know you do. Now finish him off.) The words were quiet, cold. He knew that I couldn't play this game much longer.

(Why are you doing this?) I cried, pushing Danny as far from me as possible. He got back to his feet and came running towards me again, hitting, kicking, and punching. Whatever damages his human body could do. I arched my tail high.

(Why? Well you've been a bit of a thorn in my side, child. And while it would be simple enough for me to destroy you, I find that I do need entertainment once in awhile. Besides,) the Visser scoffed, (You are a human child suffering from delusions of grandeur. If I let you escape, what will you do? You cannot harm me, nor the empire. You are weak. Pathetic. A worthless toy for me to play with.)

(NO!) I cried, swinging my tail down. I was no ones toy! I could defeat any enemies the Visser threw at me. I was _NOT _worthless! And I would prove it once and for all!

My tail came down, aimed for Danny's neck. He didn't have chance. I moved too quickly for him to even see the deadly blow. But I saw it. I saw my own tail slice through the tendons and muscle. I saw the shocked look on Danny's face as he fell back, blood oozing from the wound. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, dying instantly.

Stunned silence followed. I stared dumbly from Danny's body to my own bloodstained tail blade. There was a roaring sound in my ears. (No.) I said, in simple disbelief, reeling back form the body. (No . . . )

The silence was overbearing. I turned and saw the Visser, looking ecstatic. His face was filled with glee. He was laughing at me. Laughing at me because I had killed Danny. My parents, dead. My sisters, infested. Danny . . . killed by his own sister. I staggered suddenly, the full weight of my actions hitting me like a brick.

(You may go now, Terenia.) The Visser said. In some corner of my mind I noted that he used my Andalite name, not my human name, for the first time. But I hardly cared about such a minute detail. I was disgusted with myself. How could I . . . my brother! Overcome with emotion I turned and ran into the Bug Fighter that Jennor had been placed in, closing the hatch behind me.

In the ship I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I tried to block out the images. But they would not be gone. The Bug Fighter lifted off, under my command. I gave it no destination, but rather let it drift in space for the time being. Lost. Like me.

I looked at Jennor, still unconscious at my feet. She would not react as I had. She would be a strong warrior and say that I did what I had to do. But I did not feel very strong. I felt weaker than I ever had before. I was disgusted with myself. Horrified. Deep in my hearts I knew I would not be satisfied until I punished myself.

I tried to take my own life. Tried to do to myself what Allora had done. But I did not have the courage. In the end I sobbed the only way an Andalite can – silently and without tears. I could not go on. All my illusions had been shattered. There was no glory in this war. There was no bravery. There was only distrust, torture, betrayal, and defeat. I was lost, lost to the world. Sick of the war. Sick of losing. Sick of pretending to be what I was not. I was no Andalite. I was no warrior. The Visser had been right about that.

But I was no human either. Not anymore. My life as a human was gone, torn to shreds. I was scum. Cowardly scum. Slime. As worthless as everyone had predicted I would become. Nothing worth its own existence.

It was then that the perfect punishment for myself became clear. I found myself concentrating on the being that I detested most. The being that was the embodiment of all my hatred. As I concentrated I felt my body begin to shrink. My limbs disappeared, and my fur was replaced with the slime of a slug. My eyes went blind.

I was not worthy of limbs. Not worthy of eyes. Not worthy of anything. I was disgusted, yet oddly satisfied as the morph finished. Only this could bring even a sliver of justice to my actions. And so I waited for two hours to pass. Waited for Jennor to awaken to find her best friend, her only friend, changed forever. This time there would be no return. No regaining of my morphing powers. No. I would remain a _nothlit_.

I would remain a Yeerk.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

It had been an hour and a half. I was thirty short minutes from spending the rest of my life as a Yeerk. I had relived the fateful scene two hours ago over and over again in my mind. Could I have somehow saved Danny? Perhaps knocked him unconscious and taken him aboard the fighter and escaped? No, it was impossible. Visser One would have intervened. I wouldn't have been able to leave the docking bay alive. The Visser had already made that mistake once. I was beyond sorrow, beyond anger. I had the feeling way down in the pit of my stomach - if, indeed, Yeerks have stomachs - that one has after crying for hours on end and suddenly finds that they have no more tears. Empty. That was how I felt. Completely and totally empty.

Ten minutes left. Even though I hadn't been able to take my own life as Allora had, I was condemning myself in another way. When Jennor regained conciousness and saw a Yeerk on the ground next to her she would no doubt think of nothing but destroying it. Even if I did survive, what would happen in three days? The Yeerk's natural need for Kandrona would surely result in death by starvation. I wished that I had been strong enough to use my tail blade to kill myself. The sort of death I had arranged for myself now was likely to be so much more painful…

Something changed. I couldn't say what, exactly. I had yet to get a grip on the Yeerk senses. Since I was blind I had to rely solely on touch and echolocation. The ground beneath me had changed. It was no longer hard and cold, but warm. I felt the tip of my body brush up against something. Curious, I nudged my body forward. I seemed to be probing an orifice of some sort. For lack of options, and lack of motivation to do otherwise, I allowed the Yeerk instincts to take over. I crawled my way slowly, painstakingly into the hole. Using echolocation I felt my way deep into the cave, brushing obstacles aside. I realized by now that I was entering someone's ear canal. Jennor, perhaps? I didn't very much care. The narrow tunnel opened up suddenly, and I found myself at the brain. Using the Yeerk's instincts, I wrapped myself around the brain, completely rewiring it so that every circuit ran through my own body.

The first thing I noticed was that I had regained sight. For an Andalite, who has four eyes and is able to see in all directions at once, being blind is a horrible affliction. My spirits lifted slightly as I took in shapes and colors again. The next thing I noticed was Jennors presence. Yes, it was Jennor who I was in. I knew this without a doubt. I knew it because, I realized with a shock, her entire life was within a mental commands reach. It was like Jennor's personal filing cabinet of emotions and experience were all within my reach. Intrigued, I found myself examining a memory in which I was thrown back to Jennor's early childhood.

(So, Yeerk. You are not Terenia after all.) Mentally I jumped about a light year to hear Jennors cool thought-speech. I realized that she didn't have the same easy access to my thoughts as I had to hers. At the same moment I realized that there was a tail blade at my . . . Jennor's . . . throat.

(Wait!) I cried suddenly, realizing that I had not yet gained full control over Jennor's body. I did so with swiftness that would not have been possible without the Yeerk's instincts, and dropped her tail blade.

(Jennor. It's me. Its Terenia.) I said.

(Terenia. What in the world are you doing!?) Jennors voice was no longer cool with Andalite arrogance. Instead it was fiery with anger.

(What does it look like I'm doing?) I snapped in response, irritated.

(First you bargain with Visser One, then you follow him and _abandon _Allora and me to be killed, and now you are in a _Yeerk morph, looking through my head! _I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to do! Kill us? Where is Allora? Where is Visser One? What are you doing in that infernal body and where is this Bug Fighter headed?)

I didn't answer for a moment. I was shocked by the intensity of what Jennor had said. I was also shocked to realize how much she did not know. How could I possibly tell her what had happened? How could I relive the nightmare that had just occurred, that was my fault? I decided to change the subject.

(Why did you willingly let a Yeerk in you?) I shot back, (You didn't even try to speak to me before-hand. For all you knew I could have been the real thing. What were _you _doing?)

(I knew it was you, Terenia. I could hear your thought-speech. You sounded as if you were in shock, and I couldn't understand what you were saying. It didn't make sense. When I talked to you, you didn't respond. I thought that if you were inside of me it might snap you back to your senses. Now answer my questions.) Jennor wasn't about to be dissuaded. I sighed, and was about to ask her what she last remembered. But no, I realized that I didn't have to ask. I could see it, fresh in her mind. Hork-Bajir surrounding her, dull pain numbed by adrenaline and blood loss, a glimpse of Allora fighting beside her, and then darkness. Despite the nausea in my mind I found myself wondering if I could show Jennor images from my mind just as I could see hers.

(I'm going to try something Jennor. Just go with it.) I thought about the days events as I had seen them. From the moment I had left Jennor and Allora at that door, sealing off their fates. Images sprang to my mind. My family, the sound of Dracon beams, Allora's final bloodied moments, acquiring the Yeerk morph, and that final battle with my brother. Finally, the decision to punish myself.

I withdrew from my memory. I didn't want to think about it, not anymore. Had it worked? Had Jennor seen what I had intended her to see? She was silent. She had. I could feel it; I could sense her brain trying to figure out what to do with the information.

(How long have you been in morph?) She asked finally.

(Two hours exactly.) My voice was dull. It was too late. Even if I could morph out at this moment, I would have to leave Jennor first and that would eat up too much time. I was stuck, and we both knew it. Jennor lapsed into silence.

_The sky was gray, with clouds hovering so low that I felt claustrophobic, even though I stood in the middle of a vast field. I was looking around, trying to find them. I had been searching for what seemed like hours, looking behind trees and under bushes. I had always been bad at hide and seek... I hated being the seeker. _

_"Olly olly oxen-free!" I yelled, as a raindrop splatted on my head. No movement around me, and I became painfully aware of the heavy silence. _The calm before the storm, _I thought. I had heard that phrase on a television station once, while my mother sat watching the news. I hadn't really paid attention then, but now I knew what the reporter had meant. The calm was not calm at all, although it appeared so. The clouds were sucking the very oxygen out of the air, leaving me gasping. A wave of anxiety rolled over me as I realized that still no one had revealed their hiding place. I called out again, wandering to the edge of the field, peering into the brush._

_"Come out guys, I'm serious! It's going to storm!" I hated storms. They were violent and loud. I began walking to the other end of the field, where the grass was higher and cut at my bare calves. There was a sharp downward slope ahead, and as I looked down I noticed a boy sitting at the edge of a river. Squinting, I realized who it was._

_"Danny! Why didn't you come out!? I wanna go home, It's going to storm soon!" He didn't answer. I could only see his back, a blob of dark t-shirt and light brown hair. Becoming angry at being ignored I began to make my way down the slope. The rain started falling faster now, and the hill became slick. Without warning I lost my balance and tumbled downward, crying out my brothers name as I fell._

_Disoriented shapes above me. I blinked hard and realized I was looking at the tree tops. Groaning I pulled myself to my feet and looked around. I had reached the bottom of the hill, a bit harder than I felt was necessary. I was covered in mud. Danny was just in front of me, and I reached out to push him in the back, furious now at being ignored_

_(You shouldn't have done that.) I jumped when I realized that Danny's voice was in my head! He stood up and turned around to face me. A high pitched noise filled the air, and I realized it was me screaming. Danny's face, framed with golden locks, was the cold Andalite face of Visser One's host. I stumbled backwards quickly, tripping and falling promptly on my butt. Scooting back through the mud, I looked around for a means of escape._

_(You're a fool Terenia.) A girls voice now. I turned and looked behind me. There, coming out of the bushes was Elizabeth. She looked normal, but her voice, like Danny's, was not coming from her mouth. In her hand she held a Dracon beam._

_(You destroyed your family. How does that feel? If it weren't for you, no one would have joined The Sharing. If you hadn't run away, your parents would still be alive.)_

_"Stop it!" I screamed, tears mixing with rainwater. I looked wildly from one accusing, distorted face to the next. There was nowhere for me to go. My small, ten year old body would not carry me away fast enough, even if I wasn't too frightened to run._

_(What now, Terenia?) And now Danny's thought-speak voice was changing too, changing to that of my arch rival. For some reason, though, I could not bring myself to feel the deep hatred I normally felt in his presence. All I felt was desperate fear, eating me from the inside out. (What will you do now? Hide in a Yeerk's body? Do you think that that will help? Do you think it will change anything?)_

_"Leave me alone! Go away, let me be!" I put my hands over my ears, trying to silence the voices in my head that would not leave._

_(You have yet to learn, Terenia. I might let you leave, you might even escape me. But you cannot escape yourself.) The Visser's voice sent chills through my entire being. Never had I felt such powerful fear before. You have to live with yourself every day. You have to live in the body of your enemy, with the knowledge that you are the reason that everyone and everything that you loved is gone._

_"NONONONONONONO!!" I screamed, I cried, I even begged. Unintelligible, afraid, and wet. (Terenia, Terenia, Terenia . . . ) The Visser repeated my name over and over again, until it beat in my brain like a separate hearbeat. The world around me was swirling in the rain. Melting like a watercolor painting. (Terenia.) The voice was beginning to sound desperate now, and I wondered in the back of my mind why he was so insistent . . . _

(Terenia!) Jennor's thought-speech finally snatched me out of my nightmare. I looked around with Jennors eyes hazily, waiting for the disturbing images to fade from my brain. I hadn't tried to block them. I nudged my awareness gently into Jennors, trying to see if she knew or not.

(Terenia, stop that!) Her voice was alarmed and I withdrew quickly. (You think that just because you put yourself in a Yeerk body you can start acting like one!?)

(Sorry….) I mumbled. We had been on the Bug Fighter for two days now, and it had been a constant battle. Neither of us knew where to go, or what to do. We could seek out an Andalite ship, but there was no way they would take us in without killing me. We could seek out a Yeerk ship, in hopes of finding Kandrona, but then chances were that both of us would be killed. I was beginning to feel slight pangs of what I knew must be Yeerk hunger.

(We need to figure out what we're going to do.) Jennor was trying to control her anger. She was anything but happy with my predicament. In her mind, the entire past week of failures was my fault. Which, I suppose, was true in a way. I was standing firmly in the way of her and her glory.

(If I don't get to Kandrona, I will die.) I stated. I really didn't mind that fact. How bad could death be, anyhow? Anything was better than living in the hell my life had become…

(I am aware. So how do we get you Kandrona? We can't just float around in space not knowing what to do until you die. We need a plan.)

(I don't have a plan! The only way to get Kandrona is to go to a Yeerk Ship. This Bug Fighter doesn't have any portable Kandrona on it, so I'm guessing other ones won't either. Which means we need to go to a large ship. The only large ship around here that either of us know about is Visser One's Blade Ship.)

(You want us to go _back_ to Visser One? That's suicide.)

(It was suicide the last two times, too.) I noted. And yet, miraculously, we were still alive. Minus one, a little worse for wear. But Jennor and I were alive. Not like Allora…

(We should get to an Andalite ship. Maybe then they can help us.) Jennor insisted. She was still dead set on returning to her comfort zone – the Andalites.

(A Bug Fighter, approaching an Andalite ship? Even if we got close enough to send a transmission they could scan the ship and see Yeerk life-form. Do you honestly think that they would let me live? Do you think they would believe you? There is no way.) I wondered to myself if that were not the better option. Go to the Andalites, suffer my own slow death by starvation, and leave Jennor to live the life she had dreamed up for herself. At least one of us would survive. The odds of us escaping the Visser a third time, on the other hand, was...it was impossible.

(No, there may be a way. If we can convince them somehow that you aren't a Yeerk then the Andalites may be able to help. A couple of years ago a group of scientists got the idea to study the Yeerks biological functions. As a result, quite a number of larger Andalite ships have devices that produce Kandrona in the laboratory for experiments.)

(Do you think we can convince them that I am not a Yeerk?) I was doubtful, but at the same time the last place I wanted to go right now was back to the Visser's Blade Ship.

(Yes. We'll find a way. I don't know exactly how, but we will. Unfortunately, my knowledge of Andalite ship designations is limited…we'll have to search for the ones I know and hope that one is close by.)

(Alright . . . ) I resigned to Jennor's plan of events. After all, the last time she had been overruled things had not gone so well. Perhaps I wasn't giving the Andalites enough credit. If we could convince them to trust us, then maybe they would help keep me from starving to death. Then, of course, there was always the question of what to do next. I was pretty useless without a host, but I was no Yeerk. I could not take over the mind and body of another person.


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Again, sorry about the length of time between updates. I'm in my last couple of quarters of college and the work load is daunting. Break is coming up, though, so expect more installments as we approach the holidays.

Chapter Twelve

It turns out that some things are surprisingly easy to accomplish. It was not hard to convince the Andalites to take Jennor and I on board their Dome Ship, the _StarWind_. Of course, they would only admit us after Jennor had shot herself in the head with a Shredder, effectively knocking her unconscious. It was a strange experience, being alone in Jennor's head. In this state I was free to rifle through her memories without her knowledge. At first I resisted, but when I discovered that I could not move her body and the Andalites were taking their time retrieving it I grew restless. Her thoughts were just sitting there, tempting me. It reminded me of the cartoon shows I used to watch back on Earth, where there would be a big red button with the words 'DO NOT PUSH' written above it. Inevitably, the button always got pushed. This same curiosity led me to guiltily nudge into Jennor's memories.

Most of what I looked at was boring, or were events that I had been present at. This made me feel a little bit less guilty. There was no need for me to delve into Jennor's deepest and darkest secrets. I wasn't really a Yeerk, after all. A little looking into the superficial aspects of Jennor's life was harmless. Right?

I was jerked from the inspection of one of our early training sessions by the arrival of our escorts. It was just as well, since seeing myself through Jennor's eyes made me realize just how terrible I had been. I felt a little guilty as I pulled my mind out of hers, and carefully spent the next few minutes paying attention only to my surroundings.

Jennors main eyes had remained open after she shot herself, although I could not make them move no matter how hard I tried. So I contented myself with staring awkwardly at the wall as I was dragged along by four rather severe looking officers. Most of the hallways we went through looked identical to that of the _StarDust_, our old Dome Ship. So identical, in fact, that it was a bit disorienting. I was a little relieved when I found myself being taken to a room that was unlike anything I had ever seen.

The room was completely metal – even the floors lacked the grass that normally grew around the ship. There were tables and counters everywhere. It was definitely a lab of some sorts – there were strange bits of machinery and technology that I had never seen before. In the middle of the room was a holographic projector spewing out symbols that were meaningless to me. In the corner there was a large contraption, which looked like a hot tub. It was to this tub that the Andalite guards escorted me.

Inside the tub was the same sludgy liquid that was in the Yeerk pools. This was it – my source for Kandrona. Eagerly, without even thinking about it, I began to detach myself from Jennor and leave her head. I could sense the Kandrona, warming my body, and my sudden hunger for it was ravenous. As I pushed my way through her earlobe the only thought on my mind was to get to that pool of sludgy green-gray liquid. When I finally found myself falling through the air, and hitting the pool with a jarring impact, it was one of the most relieving sensations I have ever felt in my life. It was glorious! The Kandrona made me strong, revived me. I spent a good five minutes reveling in the sludge that once made me want to vomit before I realized I was being spoken to.

(-Terenia.) It was one of the guards. A male, whose tone let me know that he was as strict and straight-laced as they came. (If you are, indeed, Terenia. In any case, we will be evaluating _Aristh _Jennor-Elacable-Barees. If we determine that she is not a traitor, then we will decide what to do with you.) He spoke to me in the cold, clipped voice that I had heard many Andalites use when they spoke to Yeerks. He did not believe our story.

I was left alone then. For how long, I don't know. A long time: days, perhaps. I spent awhile enjoying the feel of the Kandrona. It reminded me of taking a hot shower on a wintry day. It was so relaxing that it took me awhile to get my bearings. Once I did, I wished I hadn't. I found myself mulling over my final encounter with Visser One, and with Danny. Each time I relived the scene my fury grew. I had no choice but to kill Danny. And it was the Visser who had placed that irreversible decision in my hands. How dare he! And to think he could get away with it. . . to see it as a mere game! Well, I would show him. I would teach him a lesson once and for all.

I was in the middle of plotting one of a million ways I had imagined getting my revenge on the Visser when there were sudden vibrations through the pool. Someone's head had been pushed in. Jennor was back! Eagerly, wondering at this sudden change in my environment, I moved Jennor, and bravely allowed myself entry to her ear canal. Finally, something was happening! I wondered what had taken so long, what questions they had asked Jennor, and how she finally made them believe her. I wrapped my head eagerly around the vaguely familiar Andalite brain, letting Jennor keep control of her body so that I wouldn't alarm the officials that were no doubt standing by. I could see again! It took me a moment to figure out what I was looking at. Then I realized, with a start, I was looking at Jennor.

I checked myself mentally. I wasn't in Jennor after all. I was in one of the guards, an Andalite Warrior. Fear gripped me suddenly. I was not comfortable in this situation. Even though I could easily take full control over this Andalite, I felt as if I were the weak one. There were four other Andalite Warriors there, with their Shredders aimed both Jennor and myself.

(Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul. _Aristh_ Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul.) The Andalite I was in spoke privately to me. It was the same voice I had heard before.

(Y-yes sir?) I responded, suddenly worried for my life. If I didn't satisfy this Andalite's inquiries, I could condemn both Jennor and myself.

(_Aristh _Jennor-Elacable-Barees has detailed the events that took place in the time since the loss of the _StarDust_. Her story is questionable, to say the least. I would have the complete authority to name both of you traitors to the Andalite race immediately. However, Jennor and I came to the conclusion that there would be a way to reassure me of your innocence. I want you to show me your memories of what happened aboard Visser One's Blade Ship.)

I was astonished. I didn't doubt that Jennor had told him what had happened. And still he was asking me to show him what had happened to us. What had happened to me. I almost refused flat out. It was too much. I had gone over the event more than enough already, I shouldn't be forced to relive it yet again. Not only would I have to relive the horrific events, but I would be admitting my human status to the Andalites. I saw the desperation in Jennor's face. She had to be desperate, if she was selling me out like this. I knew that if I didn't let this War-Prince see my worst moment we both could very well be killed. In silent resignation I delved back into Jennor and my's last visit onto the Blade Ship.

It was a very tense and silent couple of minutes as the War-Prince seemed to be considering his options. I still didn't know his name, although it would have been easy to find out. However, the thought of pushing anywhere into the warriors thoughts seemed suicidal. Finally he spoke openly to the group. (_Aristh _Terenia. You are to return to the portable pool now. You will be notified of your status shortly.)

(What, I have to sit and wait again?) I burst out. I had been forced to relive a horrible experience in detail twice now, and all I was getting as a result was an order to sit in the corner quietly.

(_Aristh_ Terenia.) He did not sound patient. (If you remain in me when I give any orders it could easily be presumed that you are in control of me. If you do not exit me immediately, you will be killed. Is this understood?)

I realized that I had stepped out of line in speaking out. Even if the warrior had not said a word, I would have known. Jennor was fighting a death glare. Sighing inwardly I agreed to return to the Pool. It didn't seem nearly so welcoming this time, and even as my sluggish body rejoiced in the Kandrona I was distracted. A part of me realized that even if I was allowed to live, this was how my life would be from now on. No one would ever trust me fully, or believe that I was not controlling someone's answers. Was I going to be forced to live the better part of my life blinded, swimming through sludge? How in the world would I be able to get revenge that way? The thought of this new kind of entrapment made me sicker than anything I had done so far.

(_Arisths _Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul and Jennor-Elacable-Barees. I find that your account of events is true to the story I was told.) The War-Prince finally said. (Your actions were often rash and unacceptable. In any other situation, you would be dismissed from the military. You left the Dome of your ship. You stole an Andalite fighter. You requested safe passage upon the Abomination's Blade Ship. And you, Terenia,) His thought speech was barely-controlled fury, and I flinched mentally. (You actually struck a bargain with Visser One. I have every right to kill you both.)

That was it. Jennor's faith in the Andalites had led to our deaths as traitors. Never mind the fact that if we had remained in the Dome Ship or if we hadn't gone onto the Blade Ship, we would have been dead.

(However,) However? My hopes lifted slightly as the War-Prince continued. (However, given the circumstances it would not be prudent of me to label you traitors. Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul. Or Teresa, rather. You are not an Andalite and should not be allowed to serve in the Andalite military. You lack the proper discretion and pride for the Andalite race, and your decisions are made upon poor judgment.) My heart sank. I was going to be kicked out of the military. Maybe I would be sent back to Earth, to live out my days in a tiny portable Yeerk Pool, blind and helpless and out of the Andalites fur.

(War-Prince Geroth) Jennor spoke up, sounding terrified that she was doing so and spoke quickly, before she lost her nerve. (With all due respect, sir, I have to protest. Terenia has been loyal to the Andalites and even though she appeared to lack judgment at times, she managed to perform just as well as any born Andalite.)

(_Aristh_ Jennor, desist. Terenia's status is under suspension until a final decision can be met. This is a matter for authorities higher than I. In the meantime, Terenia is found to be relatively harmless and benign even in her current . . . state) He sounded disgusted. (Until a decision is met she may reside within you, _Aristh _Jennor, or the Pool. Those are her only two options).

I was a bit offended that, other than berating me, the War-Prince refused to address me. He chose to deliver my sentence instead to Jennor. Defeated, I waited for Jennor's head to enter the sludge. While I was re-entering her I felt more disgusted than ever at my predicament. Not so much that I was in the form of my most hated enemy, but that because I was inherently human I would be denied my revenge. Now I knew how Allora had felt, so desperate to justify what had been done to her yet unable to do so. It was intolerable. I wasn't even being punished for taking the form of a Yeerk, it was for being born to a species which I no longer had any attachment to. Anyone I could ever have cared about from Earth was now either dead or enslaved.

(Terenia. Terenia, stop!) Jennor was yelling at me. I blinked my. . . Jennor's eyes and realized that I had taken full control over her and my fists were clenched with anger. Quickly I relinquished my control. The War-Prince was gone. Only one Andalite remained, who led Jennor and I to our quarters. Smaller than even a typical _aristh_'s room, we were told to remain there until we received further orders. So we stood there, in the cramped, tiny room. Jennor and I talked for a little while, about how different war was from what we expected. Eventually, however, our conversation dwindled and I was left to stew angrily over how the Andalite's were treating me. How _dare_ they not let me fight? I had killed dozens of Yeerks in our little adventure! So what if a few rules had to be broken to do so. Wasn't the point to win?

Jennor fell asleep and she dreamed. I was too angry to rest. Instead, I calmed myself by watching as her imagination took her into glorious battles where she was the undisputed hero and savior of the galaxy.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Done with school until January 3rd. Expect more chapters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My anger for the Andalites grew as Jennor and I were placed on a strict probation. We were only allowed out of the room to feed and to be interrogated. The times in between were spent silently in our small quarters. Three days passed, and I was permitted another visit to the tiny Yeerk Pool. Another day passed. I wondered if this was going to be the culmination of my military career – sitting in a room like a restless zoo animal.

(_Aristh _Jennor-Elacable-Barees) The door to our quarters opened, and War-Prince Geroth appeared on the other side. This was the first he had appeared since our arrival upon the ship, and he looked as stern and unforgiving as ever. (Follow me. The Captain wishes to speak to you.)

Jennor followed Geroth out of the room and towards what I assumed was the bridge of the ship. I watched from Jennor's mind, all too aware that I was again being ignored. Was it too much to ask to be addressed? At this point I would even answer to Teresa without too much fuss. We arrived at the bridge and were told to wait at the entrance, while Geroth spoke with the Captain. Then we were led to a side room that didn't seem to have any particular purpose, even though it was three times as large as our quarters.

(_Aristh _Jennor-Elacable-Barees and human Teresa Rerin, under the persona of one Andalite _Aristh _Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul.) I scowled mentally at the Captain's greeting. (I am Captain Siruven-Forey-Noralit. You have been called here to be administered final judgment in terms of your status in both the Andalite military and civilian world.)

Captain Siruven was a much older Andalite than the warriors. Even with is lack of youth, however, he carried a strength with him that was daunting. I could tell that at one point he had been a great War-Hero. He hadn't lost his commanding air, which is probably why he was the Captain of an entire Dome Ship.

(Jennor, I had the privilege to work with your father, Sofor, years ago. If you are anything like him, which I suspect you are, then your short temper and tendency to gallop full-speed ahead in your own direction are easily explained. Knowing this, it does not make your offenses any more acceptable. However, the final decision has been to reinstate you into the military in full. In addition, you will receive promotion to Warrior status immediately following a few brief training sessions and missions.)

I could feel Jennor's hearts beating faster as shock filled her body. Jennor, a warrior? So soon after arriving in space? It had only been a few months: it was exactly what she had dreamed of! Nevermind the sacrifices that had been made to arrive at this point. Allora, Danny, myself; they were a sad fact of life in war. I could sense that Jennor felt guilty about brushing these victims aside, especially in light of how much Danny's death had affected me. Still. . . she was a Warrior. Now she could stop further casualties from happening. Now she could save the galaxy.

I wasn't happy.

(Teresa. Or Terenia, which I assume you prefer. Your current status is most troubling, not the least due to your Yeerk form. Yet it appears that you have proven yourself as just as much of a warrior as your comrade. Therefore you will be allowed to remain in the military. However, you will undergo a mandatory period of probation in which you will remain under War-Prince Geroth's command and report back to him at the end of every day.)

(Thank you sir!) Jennor spoke up for both of us. (Neither of us will disappoint you, rest assured.)

(Jennor.) I spoke to her privately. I was happy to be allowed to remain in the military, but something didn't sit right. (Doesn't it seem a little odd that all I have to do is talk to Geroth once a day? The Andalites always seemed a bit more. . . security conscious than that.)

(Just be happy with what you've been given, Terenia. You're lucky enough for that.)

(Now, if that issue is settled . . .) Captain Siruven was speaking again. (Geroth will be briefing you on your first assignment.)

Geroth, who had been standing back silently throughout the conversation, stepped forward, and the Captain excused himself. I still didn't like Geroth, and I wasn't too happy with having him as my parole officer. Still, at least he was giving us stuff to do. Anything was an improvement on standing in that cage of a room all day. Geroth got down to business immediately, in his formal, accusing manner.

(In twelve hours we will be entering a sector of space on the outskirts of Yeerk Control. We have been repairing the Bug Fighter which you arrived in. When we arrive in Yeerk Space, you are to leave the Dome Ship in the Bug Fighter. As of now there is only a transport ship in the area you will be sent. Jennor, you will be in a Hork-Bajir morph, which you will obtain from our labs. You are to make contact with the ship and board it. Once on board - )

(Wait a minute!) I cut in, taking control of Jennor's body. (You mean to tell me that you want us to just cruise on into Yeerk space? Didn't we just get _out _of Yeerk space? Barely alive?)

(Terenia.) Jennor warned me. I didn't relinquish control, though. Not yet. I needed to make sure that my voice was heard too. Geroth couldn't ignore me forever.

(Be quiet and listen, or you're reinstatement will be retracted.) Geroth snapped. I didn't respond, but my anger did not ebb. (Once on board the ship you will need to find a way to download the computer files. This is extremely important. The files need to then be returned to us. The Yeerks need to be completely unaware that their information has been copied. There need to be no alterations to the programming. Understood?) I nodded Jennors head, not speaking, but not relinquishing control either.

(Terenia, what are you doing? Let me talk!) Jennor was shouting.

(Why?) I asked, (I know what you're going to say.) Openly I said to Geroth (Thank you, sir. It will be an honor to assist you.)

(Stop reading my thoughts!) Jennor cried, sounding offended and panicked.

(I didn't, Jennor. I don't need to. I know how you act around people like him.) Jennor quieted, but I could feel her growing angry. It wasn't until after Geroth dismissed us and I had walked us back to our quarters that I let her have control again.

(What was the meaning of that!?) Jennor demanded. I paused before replying. I wasn't entirely sure I knew why I had taken control over Jennor like that. Or why I had refused to relinquish control when Jennor asked. Maybe I had just wanted to prove a point. That I wasn't going to be a passenger for the rest of my life. It was great being allowed to stay in the military, but what use was it if I had no body to control?

(I. . . Geroth was ignoring me. I wanted to remind him that I was there.) I said finally.

(Terenia, he probably didn't even realize it was you. You never said you took control. Now he probably thinks that _I _was being insubordinate! I'm not going to let you ruin my military career because of your temper!) Jennor was angry. I could see her imagined scenarios of military triumph being replaced by dismissal due to my actions. Did she really think I was going to get her kicked out of the military? Did she expect me to sit back and let her control everything?

(Terenia.) I realized that my anger was powerful enough that Jennor could see my immediate thoughts as well as I saw hers. (It is your own fault that you are in that disgusting body and you are lucky that I am allowing you to be in me at all! It is not my fault that you could not handle a necessary loss. It was tragic, yes. But you need to deal with the consequences of your actions. I am not going to allow you to remain in me if you are going to seize control of my body.)

(Fine!) I cried, impulsively taking back control of her and exiting our room. (You don't want me as a host, I'll get a new one! Then we can both be happy.)

(Terenia, what are you doing? Terenia, stop!) Jennor cried as I made my way back to the bridge. I ignored her cries. If she wanted me to stop, she would have to stop treating me as if I were such a burden. If she wanted to fight her glorious war without my intrusion, I would let her.

( I need to speak to War-Prince Geroth.) I said as I reached the door to the bridge, which was, of course, guarded.

(Regarding?) The Andalite in front of me looked skeptical.

(Regarding the upcoming mission. It is urgent. Tell him Terenia needs to speak to him immediately.) The Andalite did not look very convinced, but he went inside the bridge. A few moments later Geroth appeared, looking annoyed.

(Yes, Terenia? Were my instructions not clear enough for you?)

(I want someone to come with us. An Andalite. Preferably an _aristh_.) I said bluntly.

(Impossible. This mission will only work if you two go. It's the only way. More numbers is a risk to security.)

(Then when we get back, I want an _aristh_ assigned to help us.) I pressed. I was so sick of getting pushed around by the Andalites. I just wanted one little thing to go my way.

(What do you need help with, Terenia? Are you incapable of performing?) Geroth sneered and I fought the urge to take a swipe at him with Jennor's tail. He was the epitome of Andalite arrogance, and it was infuriating.

( I am perfectly capable of performing. It would be helpful, however, if we had someone assigned to us. Look, do you want the computer files or not? Because the way I figure, sending me in makes things a whole lot easier on you guys. If I refuse, then your life gets a lot harder.)

(If you refuse, you will be charged with insubordination) Geroth warned.

(And you will have to rethink your plan to get those files.) I responded. Jennor was still yelling at me, and I was beginning to get a headache. (I'm not asking that much. Think of it as someone I want around to complain to. Two heads in one body is not all it's cracked up to be.)

Geroth was obviously battling with himself mentally. The last thing he wanted to do was grant me anything. However, it was obvious that I was right. He needed those computer files, and he would be a lot more hard-pressed to retrieve them without me.

(Very well. When you return you will have an _aristh _assigned to you as a companion.) Geroth finally said. He turned on his heels and exited before I could respond. That was fine by me, though. I had got what I wanted.

(Terenia, what in the world do you want an _aristh _trailing us around for!?) Jennor demanded. (And can I control my body now!?)

(When we get back to the quarters.) I replied, ignoring her first question. I had a half formulated fragment of an idea about the _aristh_. Being in Jennor was only going to cause problems, I could tell that much. But I couldn't take an involuntary host. That was entirely out of the question. If I could convince the _aristh _to let me inside of her, then Jennor and I could fight side by side again. I was sure it would be easier being in someone who I didn't know as well as Jennor. It had to be.

Eleven long hours later, we were called to the bridge. Jennor was still angry with me for taking control of her, and I was still defiantly refusing to apologize. I let her be in command of her body as we walked to the bridge, and I let her do the speaking as Geroth went over the plan again. I didn't say a word to anyone, not even Jennor. I was angry, but I didn't want to blow this mission. If everything went well, then I was almost certain we would be given a little more freedom on the ship. With that, and the possible addition of the _aristh…_ Needless to say, I had my own plans to worry about.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, I want to give a MASSIVE thank you to voodooqueen126. She has been very generous with her reviews and her criticism has been very helpful. :) Everyone go read her story, Bamboo Knitting Needles. It's very good!

Second, This chapter finally starts picking up a bit again. We're getting near the end of the story now. :-( But don't worry, I already have my next piece planned out! There will still be at least another three chapters from me on The Traitor. This one's a little bit longer. Expect Chapter Fifteen within the next two weeks or so. R/R and enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

As soon as our Bug Fighter left the Dome Ship Jennor morphed into the Hork-Bajir whose DNA she had acquired from a lab sample. Then it was a matter of approaching the transport ship. Geroth hadn't given us very much instruction as to what to tell the Yeerks when we got there. Apparently figuring things out on the fly was a skill we needed to 'develop' as warriors. So we sketched out a vague story as our ship neared Yeerk space. Our Fighter would easily be recognized as belonging to Visser One, and since as far as we knew Visser One was light years away we figured we could say he sent us without being challenged. That was the hope at least. As a backup, we were just going to plead that we had gotten lost or something equally ridiculous. The tricky part would be getting on the computers and accessing the files without being questioned.

(This is stupid.) I commented mildly, as our shift drifted almost casually through Yeerk Space. I couldn't help feeling as if I were a sitting duck, just waiting to be shot down by the Yeerks. I felt as if Jennor and I were being shuttled off on stupid little side missions to prove our worth, when all I really wanted was to find Visser One. And when I found him…all sorts of fantasies had sprung to my head over the past few days about the things I would do to my torturer.

I could sense Jennor's nerves, although she seemed confident that should things go awry, the Andalites would swoop in to save the day. I didn't tell her that she was being idealistic. She would just yell at me for reading her thoughts. Even though I wasn't…not exactly, anyways. It was almost impossible for me to disconnect myself entirely from Jennor's thoughts and emotions. Anyways, it's not as if I was consciously trying to analyze her brain. I could have sensed her anxiety…and her Andalite confidence…even if I were light years away.

(It is not stupid, Terenia. It's important. We're finally back where we're supposed to be. We're doing missions that my – our – people are assigning us, in an effort to defeat the Yeerks. We're _warriors_) She spoke the last word with a tinge of awe in her thought-speech. The promotion still made Jennor giddy to think about, and she loved the sound of that word. Warriors. As if being promoted made our chances of dying diminish. Right.

"Please state your name and purpose for being in the sector" A voice came over our open communications link, and a few moments later a female Human-Controller's hologram flickered on. I noticed that more and more of the Controllers I saw were humans. The Yeerk take-over on Earth must be getting along quicker than I had expected. Not that it mattered. Even more reason to find Visser One and give him a piece of my…or Jennor's…tail.

"Orders of Visser One" Jennor said aloud, in the gruff gravely voice of the Hork-Bajir. "Confidential orders. Permission to dock requested."

I knew that the Controller was scanning our ship, making sure that it really was one of Visser One's, and making sure that there was a Yeerk life-form aboard. Check and check. We were given permission to dock. I checked Jennor's morph time as she navigated us into the docking bay. An hour and a half tops. We would have to be quick.

In the docking bay the same Human-Controller who had addressed us before met us. She was about forty years old, with wide green eyes and a nosey expression. She had two Dracon beams holstered to her waist.

"How can I be of assistance to the Visser?" She asked. I guessed that she probably wasn't ranked that highly, and was eager to do whatever she could to please the higher-ups. Perfect for our purposes.

"_Grashit _require computer data" Jennor responded, in an attempted mimic of the Hork-Bajir's distinct combination of languages. The Controller nodded anxiously and beckoned for us to follow her. We were led through the large transport ship – the halls eerily reminding me of the Blade Ship, and I found myself replaying my last close encounter with the Yeerks in my head. I almost didn't notice when we reached a room which looked like a security room in a mall. It was circular and covered from top to bottom with holo-screens. Some were showing read-outs in languages I couldn't decipher; others had strange images and graphs. A multitude of colors blinked and blipped around us. It was overwhelming.

"You _rafit_ leave me" Jennor said. The Controller nodded, and with an incline of her head hurried out. This was easier than we could have hoped. Jennor set to work on the computers. Transport ships were a lot more lenient than I imagined the Blade Ships to be. These weren't battle vessels, so they didn't cover all of their information with a million codes. I wondered how valuable this information was, anyhow.

There was a knock at the door, which slid into the wall before Jennor responded. The same Controller who had led us in stood there, looking extremely nervous, her green eyes so wide that it seemed unnatural.

"Sorry to disturb you, uh…" She hesitated as she realized we had not given her a name, "I checked our communication logs and there was no notice of your arrival. So I took the liberty of checking with the Visser's contacts…"

"You idiot!" Jennor bellowed, raising herself up to her full Hork-Bajir height. The Controller shrank back, her eyes darting around nervously, and one hand on her Dracon holster." I _grathit _confidential! No contact!"

"Well, um…you see, the Visser's contacts had no record of you. I mentioned that you said it was confidential, so they put my through to higher authorities. They knew nothing either. So um…" The green in her eyes seemed to spreading to her face. "_He _wants to talk to you."

Jennor was stunned for a moment, so I took control quickly. 'He' could only mean one person. This was my chance to tell him exactly what I thought of him and his filthy disgusting plans. I nodded Jennor's Hork-Bajir head, hoping to appear unworried as the Controller led me into another room. As I was walking, Jennor snapped out of it.

(Terenia let me have control. You can't talk to the Visser.) She was saying.

(Why not? I have as much right as you do.) I protested.

(You most certainly do _not!_ You are in _my _body, therefore it is _my _right to use it and _you _can sit there and watch unless I give you permission to do otherwise! Besides, you'll say something stupid and we'll wind up like Allora. Or worse.) I stiffened at her words. Of course Jennor thought I was going to say something stupid. I was the silly human who didn't know anything. Barely fit to fight as an Andalite, reduced to watching as people fought the battles _I _was supposed to fight. And Allora…now her death was my fault too? It had been as much Jennor's fault as mine that the logs for the Aldrea's Cube had been taken. If I hadn't struck a deal with Visser One all three of us would be slaves to the Yeerks by now.

In my fury I ignored Jennor. I also refused to relinquish control, even though she continued to yell at me. The Controller led us to a private room with a holographic transmitter. I laughed to myself. At least we were being left alone with the image of the one person I hated most in the world. The Controller didn't leave, but she stood back by the door as we waited. She wasn't of any concern to me. It took a long time. Apparently the Visser was busy. I counted off the minutes as they ticked by. Jennor would have to demorph soon. Finally, the hologram flickered on. As the holographic image cleared slightly and I could make out the distinct image of Visser One's Andalite body, however, I realized there was someone in this room who was of a very big concern to me.

(I am told you are on a confidential mission under my orders.) Visser One began, his voice eerily calm. (I find it curious that there would be a mission so confidential that not even the person who ordered it knows about it. Especially when that mission is to a transport ship within my easy grasp).

"Visser One. . ." I began, hoping I sounded like a meek follower of his. But the Visser wasn't finished.

(So then, of course, I inquired further into your 'mission'. I ask security for your designation, and it seems they have . . . forgotten . . . to get one) The Visser's stalk eyes bore down on the Human-Controller for a moment, and I could hear her small squeak of terror. (So of course, the next step would be to figure out what one of my ships is doing in your sector of space.) He smiled with his stalk eyes. (I found out a very interesting thing. Do you know what that was?)

My brain froze. Without even realizing it I relinquished control to Jennor. Of course the Visser would have a way to identify that the Bug Fighter we had arrived in had been the one he had sent us out in.

"Visser One, I not know what you speak" Jennor was saying, trying to keep her language simple and guttural. I felt sick. Jennor was playing the innocence card and it was going to get us killed. If we admitted who we were, we would be killed. We were cornered.

(I think you know exactly what I am talking about) Visser One responded, all four of his eyes on us now. (What I am curious about is how you managed to pass our sensors. Even now, I am sweeping sensors over your body and I can detect a Yeerk form in your Hork-Bajir body, which is clearly a morph).

"I am a Yeerk, so you see a Yeerk" Jennor's reply. I anxiously wondered if I should jump in. Jennor had to demorph in the next couple of minutes or risk being trapped, and we were caught anyhow.

(NO!) Jennor shushed my thoughts. I mentally scowled. There she went again, acting as if she were my babysitter.

(Well, if you are one of us then this is clearly a huge misunderstanding. Tell me, _brother_, what is your designation?) Visser One sneered.

"I…" Jennor faltered. No escape now. I took control again, feeling vaguely like one half of a schizophrenic with all of the switching. I looked the Visser straight in the eye and began to demorph.

"Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul" I said just before my mouth disappeared. The Visser looked ecstatic to have caught us in the trap, but after a moment he seemed to be a bit perplexed. I realized that even though I had introduced myself as Terenia, it was Jennor's body he saw. Normally I wouldn't expect a Yeerk to be able to tell the difference, but Visser One was an Andalite expert.

(Terenia, in the form of Jennor.) The realization dawned on him, and he didn't look too pleased. (You acquired a Yeerk morph? Of course, a filthy human-bred scumbag like you wouldn't have a problem morphing one of us. Any Andalite would sooner die.)

(I was ready to die when I decided to take on your disgusting race's form) I shot back, my chest heaving in gasps as my rage grew. (You tricked me. You made me kill my brother. You destroyed my family!)

(When you decided. . .) The Visser laughed suddenly, a booming, horrible sound. (You are a _nothlit_? Trapped as a Yeerk!? Living as one of us, wrapped around the brain of your fellow warrior, your dear comrade and _friend_?)

(It seems to be a good arrangement for getting past security) I said defensively.

(Yes, that's true.) The Visser couldn't argue with that. (And how good of an arrangement is it sharing a body? I'm sure Jennor is thrilled to have you slide into her ear and wrap your body around her brain. Or haven't you checked?)

(Just because I look like you doesn't mean I am one of you.) My fists clenched.

(No? Perhaps you are right. You seem to hate me just as much in your current form as in any other. After all, you only possess the instincts of a Yeerk. The instinct to control. The instinct to silence a host.) The Visser's voice had gotten lower, almost indiscernible. I had to fight to hear him, which meant that the words sunk in all the deeper.

(Tell me, Terenia.) Visser One said, suddenly returning to normal volume. (Why would the Andalite's send you on a mission to a transport ship to gather computer information?)

(They…they said it was important) I stammered. (Only Jennor and I could go, because…)

(Because of your Yeerk form. Of course. Did it ever occur to you that there is absolutely nothing of value on this ship? This ship is transporting scrap metal from the Taxxon Homeworld to another transport ship, which in turn will transport it to me for ship repairs. The computer files that it contains are about different alloys, knowledge which the mighty Andalites have possessed for years.)

(You could have -)

(Hid important files on a transport ship? Tell me, did you have any trouble getting the files you needed?)

(No.) Jennor responded in my head tersely. She had been quiet for awhile now, and I jumped at her voice. (No, I got them right away. I didn't open them though, we were told not to.)

(No. We got them easily.) I said out loud to the Visser. He smirked gleefully.

(Do you really think you were sent here on a mission for the Andalites?) He leaned forward, his holographic face flickering. (Do you really think that the Andalite's will let a Yeerk in their military? They are not a stupid race, Terenia. They knew you would be caught, and they hoped to get you out of their fur for good.)

(That's impossible!) Jennor had taken control again. Once again, I had been shocked into silence. The Andalite's had planned to eliminate me. They figured that when we were discovered to be imposters we would be killed immediately. That was why Geroth had been so quick to agree to put an _aristh_ under my command. That was why I had been reinstated into the military without too much fuss. The Andalites hadn't planned on keeping me around. I felt completely helpless, unsure of whether to direct my anger towards the person who destroyed my family or the ones who had tried to destroy me.

(Impossible?) The Visser seemed to have sensed the switch inherently. (Jennor, your race is one of the most arrogant filth of the galaxy. Do you think that they would not put their own self-preservation before the lives of a few _arisths_?)

(You could have had us infested.) Jennor responded icily. (No Andalite would ever risk another Abomination.)

(Don't be so sure, young warrior. If it saved their own hides…an Andalite will go to extreme measures.)

(Visser One.) I spoke up suddenly, pushing Jennor aside. (The Andalite's seem certain you are going to dispose of us. So…are you?)

(No.) The Visser smiled in amusement. (I find this new development with you…intriguing…to say the least. I want to keep you alive and free awhile longer. You can't stay in Jennor forever. It won't work.)

(Says who?) I protested, even though I had come to that same realization long ago.

(Trust me, Terenia. Soon you will need to take a new host. And when you do you will have to find a voluntary host. A lot of luck you'll have among the Andalites. So then you will be stuck. Slowly going mad because you can't stand your host and you can't stand not being able to fight your own battles.)

(I can fight my own battles just fine.) I tensed up, more than ready to prove as much to him. If only he were more than a hologram.

(What if Jennor says no? Are you going to fight anyways? Are you going to make her do something _involuntarily_?) The Visser was elated. (Face it, Terenia. You have two choices. Either watch helplessly in the back of Jennor's mind as she lives out her warriors dream. Or, give in to your instincts.)

(Never.) I snarled. But what I was saying 'never' to? Giving in to the Yeerk inside of me, or sitting back, unable to fight. Both.

(It's only a matter of time, Terenia. You remember what I did to you, don't you? You remember your parents, and the way that they -)

(Stop!) I screamed irrationally, unable to endure any more. (_Stop it right now, or I'll put my tail blade through you!)_

The Visser gave me one of the most evil looks of delight I have ever seen in my life. Once again, I had fallen directly into his hands. When he spoke it was with the gleeful voice of someone who has unearthed something terrible. And that something terrible was about me.

(_Who's_ tail blade, Terenia?)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. I had a lot of trouble with this bit of the story. It's a very transitional chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------

Visser One let us go. I gave control back to Jennor and she walked us out to the Bug Fighter. We left the Yeerk Ship unscathed, useless computer files and all. He didn't want us dead. Not yet at least. I was his new toy. As long as my failures and shortcomings kept him interested, he had no reason to kill me. I felt nauseous. Some brave warrior I had turned out to be. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the Abomination's personal interest.

When we arrived back at the Dome Ship it was hard for Geroth to mask his surprise. So he hadn't expected us to return, after all. Even our quarters had been changed into a temporary storage room. We had to wait in the Dome until it was cleared out.

Jennor and I didn't say a word to one another for a long time. Jennor didn't know what to say, and I could tell that she didn't believe a word the Visser had said. She didn't think that the Andalites would ever betray her. My closest friend was turning into quite the fool.

(I am not a fool, Terenia.) Jennor spoke up, and I realized that I hadn't been shielding my thoughts from her very well. My general anger made them even easier to read, and I quickly masked what I was thinking. (Just because I have faith in my race – something you have never had – does not make me an idiot.)

(There is such a thing as too much faith.) I responded bitterly. Silence. We must have made a strange sight, A young Andalite, almost too young to be a warrior, standing rigidly in the middle of the grassy Dome looking livid and not speaking, or moving. No doubt that is what accounted for the hesitation of one young Andalite who approached us.

(Warrior Jennor-Elacable-Barees?) The young Andalite, clearly an _aristh_ asked nervously. My attention perked.

(Yes? What do you want?) Jennor snapped, not in the mood for small talk.

(Um….War-Prince Geroth sent me. He said that you requested an _aristh_'s assistance?)

Of course. This was the _aristh_ Geroth had promised me. Since we had returned alive, he had been forced to fulfill his promise. I looked at the young Andalite closer. It was a female, and quite a scraggly female at that. No doubt Geroth had selected the _aristh_ he thought was the least promising. Figures.

(Well, I don't need anything right now, _aristh_. Go away. Leave me alone.) Jennor waved her away in irritation. The _aristh _backed up, ready to run the opposite direction back to her training class.

(Wait.) I said, taking control, and no doubt confusing the Andalite with the sudden change in Jennor's thought-speak inflection. She hesitated, waiting for me to go on, looking as if she'd rather be anywhere but here. (What is your name, _aristh_?)

(I am _Aristh _Rekora-Purinal-Lorat.) She responded, with the quick, practiced precision all Andalite _aristh's _were taught.

(Terenia, what are you doing?) Jennor asked. I ignored her.

(Well, Rekora.) I said, trying to fill in the gaps of my half-formed plan in my mind. I had to get out of Jennor's head, that was for certain. Any more time in her and I would go crazy. Visser One had been right about that much. This _aristh _could be my key to getting a new host. I plastered the most pleasant look I could muster up on my face. (I don't need you right now, but I might sometime soon. Will you be so kind as to be my ah….assistant, when I am in need? I will contact you when I require your help.)

Rekora nodded and slipped away, looking relieved to be left alone for the time being. I let Jennor have control again, and when she asked what I wanted from Rekora I remained silent. I didn't know yet what I wanted from her. Not completely. I was just keeping my options open.

As far as Jennor was concerned, we seemed to be falling into a routine. She would control her body most of the time and I would watch. Then when I needed to put my two cents in I would abruptly take control without as much as a word to her. After I gave her control back we would fall into accusing arguments. It was obvious that this situation was not going to work out. We were _too _together to be warriors together. I needed a new host. One I could control easily and form some sort of compromise with. Perhaps someone who didn't have so many righteous opinions.

My conversation with the Visser replayed itself in my head. Was I really letting the Yeerk instincts get to me? I tried to "feel" the basic drives of the morph I was in. My morphing experience was limited to Andalites and the one Yeerk, but I had heard that some animals had very hard instincts to control. Like Taxxons, for example. An Andalite could morph a Taxxon and be completely swept away by its hunger. But the Andalite's basic drive I had barely noticed, beyond a faint desire to be alert and ready to protect myself at all times. This Yeerk mind was similarly subtle and hard to detect. It seemed to want only to take what it could get out of life. It was the mindset of an opportunist, so basic and so faint that I hardly noticed it. Was the sheer simplicity of the Yeerk's drive allowing it to take over my mind?

I thought about my own mind. Was it already so affected by the Andalite instincts that the Yeerk instincts were affecting the Andalite which was affecting the human which was…

(Gah!) I cried out, surprising Jennor. The entire matter was giving me a migraine.

(What?) Jennor asked, sounding grouchy at my sudden outburst after such a long silence. I didn't respond

(Terenia, answer me.) I could feel Jennor's anger and exasperation welling up inside of her at my silence.

(Nothing, Jennor.) I said finally. I was still angry with Jennor's blind faith in the Andalites. I knew that she was smarter than that. By this point she was simply suffering from an extremely aggravating sense of denial, and I was sick of fighting over it.

("nothing Jennor"?) She sounded offended, and immediately guessed what I had been thinking about her. (Listen to me, Terenia. I'm not some silly little Andalite who is trying to get on the good side of all the officials, alright? I'm not a complete idiot! Do you think I haven't noticed that Allora died and we saved the Aldrea's Cube documents and we didn't get so much as a 'thank you'? Do you think I wasn't offended by Geroth's little mission he sent us on? It isn't about that, though. It's about winning a war, not picking and choosing who you like.)

(I'm not picking and choosing, it comes very naturally.) I shot back. (Do you think I'm going to spend my time taking orders from people who tried to send me to my _death_!? Geroth's little 'mission' wasn't to get us out of his fur, Jennor – it was to get us killed!)

(Really? Then why did he go through all the trouble he did, making sure you were fed and making sure you and I were in agreement over the arrangement. Promoting us. Why did he do that!?)

(To trick us! To be an arrogant asshole like all Andalites are!)

(You have been waiting to jump up our hooves at the first opportunity you got, because you feel so damned inferior! Why should Geroth trust you? Why should any of the Andalites trust you!? You're a human! And have you PROVED that you are as worthy as any Andalite!? You almost got us killed, you made a deal with the Visser, you revealed yourself to him, and you couldn't even suck it up and deal with death – which is inevitable! You could not even grieve like a normal Andalite or human or anything! You had to do something as STUPID as become a _nothlit_ in a YEERK BODY!)

I didn't respond. I had learned that the best way to end fights with Jennor was to become silent. Her words had stung, however. I knew she was right, at least on some accounts. I was no Andalite, and I was certainly no warrior. Perhaps I wasn't cut out for fighting. Maybe I really was just a worthless, primitive human playing war.

(Warrior's Jennor-Elacable-Barees and Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul to the docking bay.) The thought-speak voice broke into my thoughts. A moment later it repeated itself and I realized that Jennor was already walking us there while I was lost in a barrage of self-pity. Mentally scolding myself I focused my attention on the docking bay as we entered. Geroth stood there, looking stern as always, with a few other Andalites around him. Behind them was a Bug Fighter. I looked at it curiously. It was clearly not the same fighter Jennor and I had arrived in. This one was heavily scarred from a recent battle.

(We have recovered a Yeerk vessel.) Geroth got right to the point, speaking to us firmly and without introduction. (Aboard was the usual Taxxon and Hork-Bajir pilot. The Taxxon has been….disposed of. Which leaves us with one Hork-Bajir Controller. Under normal circumstances how would this situation be handled?)

I felt Jennor's surprise mingling with my own. Geroth was testing us? Great. Luckily Jennor recovered quicker than I and managed to respond. (You would . . . ah. . . eliminate the threat and search him and vehicles for valuable information?)

(Correct. Fortunately I managed to prevent this from occurring. Why would I want to deviate from our normal procedure?) Geroth glowered at us and did not wait for an answer. (Because we have in our possession the only being foolish enough to voluntarily put themselves in the body of their enemy.)

I started as I realized he was talking about me. What did I have to do with some Hork-Bajir Controller? Just because I was in Yeerk form didn't mean I sympathized with them…much. After all, it was because of the Yeerk's that my entire life had been turned upside down and thrown into the shredder.

(We are holding the Hork-Bajir Controller as long as necessary. Once the Yeerk has been eliminated from Kandrona starvation we will have a free Hork-Bajir on our hands. This free Hork-Bajir could very well possess valuable information he obtained from his Yeerk.) Geroth was staring at me with all four eyes as he spoke. I knew he was talking to me, not Jennor. The way his eyes bore into hers and the way one stalk eye occasionally glanced up to her forehead made it crystal clear who he was speaking to.

(You want me to…infest…this Hork-Bajir?) I asked, taking control of Jennor.

(Yes, that is correct. Infest the Hork-Bajir. Obtain the information we require. Then we will appropriately dispose of the Hork-Bajir.)

(Appropriately…but…) I was stunned. An Andalite…yes an _Andalite_ was suggesting that I infest someone against their will! It was ridiculous.

(Terenia.) Geroth seemed to sense my hesitation. (Perhaps you have some reservations about this task I am assigning you. Let me make it clear to you that this is not a request, it is an order. If you are to maintain your status in the military under your unique circumstances you are required to do as you are told – more so than any other warrior.)

(But couldn't we just ask the Hork-Bajir!?) I blurted out, having trouble disguising my disgust. The idea of infesting this Hork-Bajir didn't bother me nearly as much as the fact that an Andalite had suggested…no, ordered…me to do it.

(The Hork-Bajir are a primitive race. They scarcely understand more than a few simple sentences. They will not be able to comprehend the information that they have received from the Yeerk. You, on the other hand, can easily access and make sense of it. You have approximately two and a half Earth days. You are dismissed.)

Frustrated beyond belief I left the docking bay as quickly as possible. Jennor asked for control of her body back, but I was too restless to be an observer. I made my way up to the Dome where I ran in circles for awhile, letting my anger out.

(So do you still think the Andalites are the saviors of the galaxy Jennor?) I asked after I was thoroughly winded. (Now that they're asking me to do exactly what the Yeerks do?)

(It's for a good cause.) Jennor responded. I waited for her to go on, but she didn't. She sensed that I was in the mood for an argument and was purposefully staying out of it. Knowing this just made me angrier and I angrily slashed my tail at a nearby tree branch. Leaves and sticks rained down on me in an assortment of colors more beautiful than anything Earth could ever offer. I began stomping the fallen leaves into the grass, not stopping until they were tatter and torn almost into nonexistence.

(Um…excuse me?) I turned around aggressively, ready for a fight, tail arched. When I saw who was speaking to me I calmed a little bit. It was the _aristh _girl, Rekora. A very frightened looking Rekora.

(Yes?) I demanded. My anger had quickly faded into embarrassment at having been caught in my temper tantrum.

(I couldn't help but notice…I mean…is there anything you need?) She shifted her weight from front to back as she spoke, as if she were ready to sprint away at the first opportunity.

(Yeah, actually. I do need something.) I said bitterly. (Go find War-Prince Geroth. Tell him I think that he is a despicable excuse for an Andalite but I will do as he orders.)

Rekora's eyes widened at my request. The idea of insulting a War-Prince was absolutely insane. It could get you discharged from the entire military. She looked as if she were about to argue with me but I gave her a death glare and she scurried away.

(Terenia, are you insane!?) Jennor cried. (You're going to get me in so much trouble. I can't believe this. You're hopeless, you know that! All I do is stand up for you and all you do is make things worse. That's it, I'm finished. I want you out of my head for good!)

(Don't worry Jennor.) I responded. (As soon as I get another voluntary host I'll be out of you faster than you can swish that tail blade of yours.)

I made my way back to our quarters slowly. My anger and frustration was finally wearing off. I found it disgustingly hypocritical what Geroth was asking me to do. Even so, being in a Hork-Bajir's head, even for a couple of minutes, would be a nice relief from Jennor. Even if the Hork-Bajir wasn't voluntary, it would only be for a few minutes, and it _was_ potentially valuable information. I had a long three day wait to think about things. Jennor was a pain in the tail, but she was still voluntary, for all intents and purposes. We shared use of her body and while she yelled and complained sometimes, overall we didn't speak very much to each other. I had no doubt that the Hork-Bajir would not understand that I wasn't another Yeerk, out to use his body for evil. No doubt the Hork-Bajir would scream and moan and fight me. I felt a twang of anticipation as I began to prepare for my first involuntary host.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**End Note: Chapter Sixteen, coming soon. What happens when Terenia takes on a new role infiltrating captive enemies? How will she deal with involuntary hosts? Rekora plays a larger role, Jennor and Terenia fight some more, Terenia does a little more angsty soul searching. There may even be a few good fight scenes! Stay tuned. :-)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Originally this was a very long chapter. I decided to split it up into two shorter chapters. Which means - lucky you! You get two chapters today! Enjoy and please R/R!  
**

_Chapter Sixteen_

All those years ago when I had left my house on Earth it was because I couldn't handle feeling helpless. I couldn't try to live my life while it was being dominated by a drunken, violent father who had the power to do with me as he saw fit. The ten years I spent under that roof were painful in a whole different way from the wars I fought in now. I had to look into my sisters eyes – eyes identical to mine – filled with tears. I had to watch my brother fight and, as he grew older, drift away. I wanted to stop it. I tried. But I was completely and totally helpless in the wake of a broken family.

Powerlessness is something I am very well acquainted with. When I entered the Andalite-Yeerk war I thought that the battles would give me something to fight for. Something I might actually _win_. A place where I would be able to be helpful and strong and confident. Then reality set in. With the help of Visser One I realized that no matter how far away from Earth I got, I was as defenseless as ever. The Andalite's regarded me with distaste and suspicion, the Yeerks hated me, and Jennor…well, the lukewarm acceptance of her infestation made me feel more helpless than ever. I was only continuing in my military career because the Andalites _let _me. I only had a permanent host because Jennor _let _me. I was only alive because Visser One had _let _me go. I was helpless.

So when three days had passed and I was preparing myself to enter the former Hork-Bajir Controller I was prepared to feel helpless as I struggled to gain control over the host. Surely I wouldn't be able to quell any resistance. The only reason I ever controlled Jennor was because she didn't physically resist.

The entire room was tense. There were four Andalite Princes present, plus Geroth. And against one wall of the room, fitted into comfortable straps, was the Hork-Bajir. He was obviously confused at his situation. He kept saying things like, "Yeerk gone. Let go. Yit Torath home."

(One of our comrades is going to try and gather information from you.) One of the gentler looking Warriors was trying to brief the Hork-Bajir – whose name I assumed was Yit Torath – on the situation. The explanation was obviously lost on the alien. With a sigh the Warrior relinquished his position and Geroth urged me forward.

I walked up to the Hork-Bajir anxiously. If the Hork-Bajir fought me hard enough I could potentially be humiliated. Perhaps I would be deemed not strong enough to carry out future missions. Awkwardly I put my hand on the Hork-Bajir's shoulder. His look of confusion shifted to one of surprise as I moved Jennor's ear up to the whole in his head that served as an ear canal. Before he could resist I relinquished control of Jennor's body. She instantly began to acquire him, and his muscles slackened.

Meanwhile I had gone blind as I disconnected myself from Jennors mind and made my way out her ear canal, across a narrow gap of cold air, and into the Hork-Bajir. It was a strange process, going directly from one host to another. From the moment my body touched the inside of the Hork-Bajir I could sense the differences between it and the Andalite. When I reached the brain it was easy enough for me to wrap myself around it and connect with I felt the senses of the Hork-Bajir as the appropriate neurons fused with my body. It was a tricky procedure, and I was thankful that the Yeerk instincts were there to guide me.

(No want Yeerk!) The sudden unfamiliar voice of the Hork-Bajir surfaced, startling me. (Yit Torath free!)

He was resisting, I realized. He was doing all he could to prevent me from taking over his bodily functions. For a moment I panicked and relinquished control, as I was so used to doing with Jennor. But no, I had to use the Hork-Bajir's hands to type in the appropriate information. The mind link that the computer normally worked from was actually less secure than the more old-fashioned method. Why, I had no idea. That's technology for you, I guess.

I drew up all of my strength and forced myself to take control of Yit Torath. I did it bit by bit, piece by piece, all the while waiting for him to overpower me. He didn't.

Yit Torath screamed. He tried to rationalize in his simple way what was happening. He tried to fight. In the end, however, it was painfully easy for me to take control. When I was finally looking out of his eyes with full control over his functions I was astonished. I felt powerful.

(But it was so easy!) I cried, speaking to no one but my dumbfounded host. The Hork-Bajir, involuntary as he was, could not resist me. _He _was helpless, and _I _had power over him. It was a whole new sort of rush.

(Warrior Terenia.) It was Geroth. In my fascination with the Hork-Bajir I had completely forgotten my surroundings. (Are you in control of this specimen?)

"Yes." I said slowly, trying out the Hork-Bajir's mouth. It had been so long since I had spoken out loud! How strange it seemed now! "Yes, War-Prince Geroth. I am in control."

It was invigorating. I tensed up nervously as Geroth undid my bindings, waiting for the Hork-Bajir to rise up against me. Try as he might, however, Yit Torath's resistance was easily defeated. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I realized how total my control over this creature was. I was elated! No longer was I helpless. No, now _I _was the one with the power.

_Careful, Terenia. _I scolded myself mentally. _Don't get carried away. You're here for a reason._ My logic unable to completely quiet my excitement I nevertheless began sifting through the Hork-Bajir's memories for anything useful.

As I opened the Hork-Bajir's most recent memories – those which had been created in the past five years which he had spent as a Controller – I was flooded with images. It was crazy! More realistic than even a holo-simulator, I was thrown back to whatever place and time I desired. The thought processes I found were simple, but I managed to pull out what was actually going on.

I was taken to the room of a ship. Something bad had happened. With a jolt I realized that some of the emotions I felt were not that of the Hork-Bajir I was currently in, but of the recently starved Yeerk. From the Yeerk I felt anxiety. Nervousness. Facing Yit stood a female Hork-Bajir Controller, looking terrified.I felt a swelling of emotion from Yit that I assumed was Hork-Bajir affection for the female in front of him. This Hork-Bajir was also, obviously a Controller. I realized that this female had been Yit's mate, long ago. _Tek._ The name bubbled up from Yit's consciousness.

_(Tek no love Yit?) Yit was saying. Laughter bubbled up inside his head._

_(Foolish creature. Tek no longer exists. Just as you no longer exist.)_ The Yeerk laughed a little. Through Yit's eye's I saw that Tek was desperate. The Yeerk in her head was working to fix a mistake before it was too late. Yit's Yeerk was angry. The Sub-Visser they served under was unhappy and one of the two of them was going to suffer for it.

I watched the scene unfold with fascination. The two Yeerks working to fix some mistake. The Hork-Bajir's confusion mixed with mild defiance and longing for his mate. And at the same time, this same Hork-Bajir was present now, with a new Yeerk controlling his mind. Me.

I spent the next hour or two watching various scenes from the Hork-Bajir's life. From his youngest memories at a sort of zoo where Hork-Bajir were raised until they were old enough to make suitable hosts, to the first time he had been infested, to his confusion as to why Tek had become "bad Hork-Bajir" after she too was infested. I was bombarded with emotions and imagery. It was overwhelming, and it was addicting. I couldn't get enough. It was more complete, more complex than any story. This was person with hopes and dreams and fears. And his experiences were mine to dictate.

(Terenia?) Geroth inquired of me for the hundredth time.

(No, sir. I can't find anything of particular interest.) I replied, prying myself from an image of Tek and Yit's first meeting. (This Hork-Bajir's Yeerk went by the name Saresh 4573 and served under Sub-Visser 28.)

(Well enter in any information you think could be valuable. Recent missions, ship destinations, passwords, computer program information, anything.)

I nodded my big reptilian head and walked over to the console. It was a strange keyboard and I did not understand half of the symbols on it. Luckily my time in Jennor's head had helped to make the Andalite language more recognizable to me. Carefully, slowly, I entered in some information that I thought may content Geroth. While doing so I couldn't stop marveling at how easy it was to maintain control of the Hork-Bajir's body, even as he resisted.

Finally it was time to leave Yit Torath. After we were rebound Jennor came over and offered her ear. Reluctantly, feeling as if I were returning to my own very different sort of slavery, I left the Hork-Bajir and re-entered Jennor.

(How was it?) Jennor asked curiously, once I was fully settled.

(Indescribable.) I responded.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Seventeen_

It was late. Late enough that I was alone on the Dome. All of the other warriors had long since gone to bed for the night. It was soothing, being in the large grassy park with only the deep blackness of space flecked with stars above me and no sound other than my hooves on the grass. Well, almost no sound.

(Terenia, I'm tired. Why are we up here?) Jennor was asking. (And why did you ask that _aristh_ to meet us?)

(I needed someone to talk to.) I answered absently. I wasn't really interested in answering Jennor. I was trying to appreciate the tranquility around me.

(Someone? Some _aristh_ girl to talk to? What about the one here in your head?) I didn't respond. She was just upset that I was controlling her body, was all. Jennor had been so grumpy lately, it was becoming aggravating. When a young and exhausted looking Andalite finally entered the Dome I was relieved. Rekora, on the other hand, did not look very happy.

(Yes, Warrior Jennor? How can I - )

(This is Terenia, not Jennor.) I supplemented. Rekora looked a bit taken aback. I suppose it was hard for the Andalite girl to get used to the idea of two minds in one body. (I just wanted to talk.)

(Talk?) Rekora seemed suspicious. (Talk about what?)

(Why are you in the military?) I didn't really care about this girl's military career. She was relatively unimpressive physically, and I was sure that her reasons had something to do with an older brother or being teased too much at school.

(Oh…well, my older brother -) Rekora began, and I smiled victoriously to myself. I let her ramble for a little bit, growing more comfortable in my presence. It was nice to have friendly company other than Jennor. Finally the _aristh_ girl finished her story and I gave her a look of rapt attention.

(You know, Rekora. I think you could be a great warrior. A War-Princess, even.) I began, speaking thoughtfully.

(Really?) She seemed doubtful. (I'm not very good at training. I'm the weakest one there and I'm clumsy and -)

(That doesn't matter) I cut in. (If you want to be a great warrior you can be. It just takes dedication and hard work. You can't ever let anyone tell you know or force you to accept defeat.)

(But -)

(I'm being serious, Rekora. This is an order. I want you to work three times as hard as you have been. I guarantee you that within a year or two you'll be a warrior.) I smiled a bit at the irony of the situation. Just a few hours ago I had been ecstatic over my ability to control someone. Now I was telling this weak _aristh_ not to let anyone tell her what she could or could not do. Perhaps I saw a bit of myself in the awkward Andalite.

(Y-yes Warrior Terenia.) Rekora looked nervous, so I dismissed her after making her promise one more time to step up her training.

(Terenia, what are you doing with that poor _aristh_?) Jennor asked as I began making my way back to our quarters.

(Just…helping someone in need.) I responded thoughtfully.

Over the following months Jennor and I made peace with our situation. We still fought on occasion, but more and more often we would just remain silent. Both of us knew that we would not remain together in this way for long, and that fact helped us tolerate each other. The _StarWind_ slowly began to feel like home as our probation was lifted little by little.

I continued the interrogation process that Geroth had assigned me to. Any time our ship acquired a new Yeerk we would hold it for three days and then I would enter the host to search for valuable information. I never saw what happened to the hosts afterwards. That wasn't my business, and I could guess well enough.

I began to look forward to the times when Geroth would announce a new captive. The three day wait would often be agonizing, and it was always a delightful surprise when the Yeerk was already a few days into its feeding cycle. Some hosts were voluntary, most were not. I used Hork-Bajir, Gedd's, Taxxons, and even a human once.

It was the human who hit me the hardest. When I heard that Geroth had a human for me to "interrogate" I almost refused on the spot. However, the thought of the rush of controlling a host and the feeling of being able to tap into any memory I wanted was overpowering. I wanted to feel the emotions, watch the memories, and control the limbs of another creature. I wanted to prove to another being that I was not worthless, and I was not powerless. So I agreed to infest the human.

I was careful not to let on to Jennor or any of the other Andalites the enjoyment I got out of my work. I was sure that they wouldn't understand. They might even force me to give up involuntary infestations. And that would be bad for both myself and the Andalites who benefited from the information I gathered. So instead I simply waited anxiously for the next host to present itself, trying to act normal all the while. I spent a large amount of time letting Jennor control her body, while I simply sat back, hoping against hope that I would receive a call to report to Geroth.

When I was in control of Jennor's body I often sought out Rekora. She was improving greatly. She still was wary of me, disliked me even. However, her orders would not allow her to disobey me. I used this opportunity to help her improve her strength and skills. She was a nice little distraction from what I had begun to think of as 'host hunger'.

It happened a couple of hours after I took my second human host. It had been a relatively prosperous session. I had been elated to be back in a human body, and the human had carried invaluable information with it. Jennor was in control of her body. After my host fix with the human I saw no need to fight for control with Jennor.

(You don't resist anymore.) Jennor stated suddenly. We were on the Dome, and Jennor was trotting around its perimeter – both for exercise and to feed.

(What?) I asked, surprised. Our mutual agreement of silence hadn't been broken for several days.

(When Geroth first got you started on this infestation thing, you fought it. You don't anymore. I almost sense…) She hesitated, and I could feel that she was afraid to guess wrong. But I could see her assumption, clear as day.

(You think that I am becoming like the Yeerks.) I stated frankly. (You are afraid that I enjoy controlling involuntary hosts.)

(I don't think that you _enjoy_ -)

(Yes you do.) I cut her off, reading her thoughts intently now. (You think that ever since I morphed Yeerk I've been going down a bad path. That Visser One may have been correct in his assumption. That perhaps I am capable of being as much Yeerk as I am human and Andalite.)

I was shocked. Yes, I admit that the thrill of infesting an unwilling being was invigorating. It _was _nice to feel like I was the one in control, calling the shots. I wasn't a Yeerk, though. I wasn't like the creatures that had ruined my life. I wasn't like Visser One.

(Terenia.) Jennor spoke more boldly now, and I realized that I had been broadcasting my thoughts. (You willingly took on the Yeerk form. You willingly infest involuntary creatures. You _enjoy _doing so – I know you do, even if you will not admit it. At least a Yeerk has no choice in being a parasite. Vile and detestable as they are, if they did not take involuntary hosts many would be host-less. You, on the other hand, have a choice.)

(What are you trying to say?) I asked, my anger flaring. I knew. I knew what she was thinking, how she felt about me. I could crush her if I wanted to. I could take control over her and then it wouldn't matter what she thought. But no…if I did that I would have to deal with her insistent nagging. She wouldn't fight me. Not properly. Not the way a true involuntary would.

(I am trying to say that you are behaving worse than even a Yeerk.) Jennor said. I could feel the anger that she felt. Anger and something else. Guilt, humiliation. Jennor was ashamed of me! She was ashamed that the person she had befriended had gone down such a path.

Suddenly I felt as if the massive Dome were closing in on me. What was I doing? I was living amongst a bunch of arrogant aliens who were so close-minded that they had tried to kill me just for not being one of them. I was sharing the body of one who had once been my best friend, getting lectured on morality. Why was I here? It was clearer to me now more than ever. I didn't belong among these Andalites. Andalites were cold and they were ruthless. But I possessed something that set me apart. I was adaptable.

This meant that if I was sick of this twisted Andalite environment, I could get out. I could survive elsewhere. I could…

Suddenly I knew. It was time. What I had been putting off for months had to be done now, or I might never work up the nerve. I took control over Jennor and privately paged Rekora to the docking bay.

The docking bay was unsettlingly quiet. It was still early in the evening, but most of the warriors and technicians were feeding at this time. It didn't take me long to find the Bug Fighter that Jennor and I had arrived in. It had been fully repaired and even updated with Andalite technology. No use in wasting a perfectly good ship.

Rekora was already there, looking terrified. I guess she figured that being called to the docking bay meant bad news.

(Warrior Terenia?) She asked questioningly. She knew that it probably would be me calling her at strange hours to go to even stranger places. Jennor had very little input in my conversations with Rekora.

(_Aristh_ Rekora. Enter the fighter, please.) I said. My voice was cold. Inside, however, I was shaking. What I was about to do…it gave me the same sort of thrill that running out of my house at ten years old had. Finally, I was taking my life into my own hands.

When we were inside the fighter I closed the door. As I rummaged around I ignored Rekora's reproachful stare, paying attention to the silent battle going on inside my head.

(Stop this right now! You think you can run away from your problems, and take some poor _aristh _girl down with you!?) Jennor was shouting. I grimaced. She still didn't see, did she?

(I'm not a coward, if that's what you think.) I retorted, finally finding what I was looking for. (I am running away from the Andalites because I think that they are self-centered and despicable. I am not welcome among them, so I am leaving.)

I raised the Shredder which I had grabbed and shot at Rekora. She didn't see it coming until the last moment. Her attempt to duck out of the way failed, and she fell to the ground. I checked to make sure that she was not unconscious, but simply incapacitated.

(What are you doing!?) Jennor's cries reached a new height. She knew. I felt it now; she knew what I was doing. I lay Jennor's body down carefully next to Rekora, awkwardly positioning Jennors ear on top of Rekora's. Silently, I prayed that this would work. Aiming the Shredder at my own – Jennor's own – chest I turned the setting up higher and pulled the trigger.

Tsewww!!

The shot made me jerk back slightly. A tingly numbness spread throughout my body. The setting had not been high enough to knock Jennor out – I feared that if she was unconscious I wouldn't be able to leave her. However, she would certainly be numb for longer than Rekora, giving me time to. . .

(Goodbye Jennor.) I said. She didn't answer me. Her shock and fury was reverberating in my mind. I would never forget that final feeling I felt. She hated me. Jennor, my best friend and only comrade, hated me. It sent a tingle of adrenaline up my body.

I detached myself from Jennor. Slowly, half expecting myself to chicken out, I left my friend and crossed over into the Andalite known as Rekora's mind. I felt the familiar excitement and anticipation that came with taking a new host – especially a new involuntary host.

(What are you doing!?) Rekora's thought-speech filled my head as I sank into her brain, reconnecting the nerves until I had complete control. Now all I had to do was wait for the Shredder's effects to wear out.

(Get out of my head! GET OUT!) Rekora slowly was realizing that I was not her friend, nor was I a helpful Warrior who had taken special interest in her.

(I am Terenia.) I said. If I had been human I would have been grinning maniacally. Rekora's fear, her anger, and her hatred were nothing. I laughed and opened her mind like the book it was.

(I am Terenia.) I said again, relishing the moment. (And I am your Yeerk.)


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**_2/12/07 AN: _Sorry it took so long to update, guys. I wrote the chapter out and then it deleted itself (hate that!!). Anyhoo, enjoy and PLEASE R/R - its the only way I know you guys are reading!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

My moment of rebellion left me feeling a bit silly before long. I was alone on a Yeerk Ship, in Zero-Space headed for no destination in particular. Jennor and the Andalites were far behind me. And, incidentally, so was the Kandrona. Which posed a problem.

(Well, there you go again, Terenia. Just do whatever seems right at the moment and overlook the obvious. Great. Good job.) I was talking to myself now. Wonderful. At least someone could listen in on my insanity. Did that make me less insane? It isn't as if Rekora had any interest in what I was saying. The Andalite _aristh_ was both livid and terrified.

(You will die!) Rekora was trying to sound bold, but she was bordering on hysterical. (You will starve to death and I will be free, you filth!)

(Don't be an idiot) I snapped, (If I die what will you do? I'll make sure that you're far enough from an Andalite ship that you will feel your own sort of starvation.)

That silenced her for a moment. I "watched" her thinking about what to say next. It was amazing how I knew her thoughts at the exact moment she thought them up. There was nothing Rekora could hide from me. It lifted my spirits slightly to know that at least I wasn't the weakest person on this ship.

(I suppose I'll have to find a Yeerk Ship to take me in.) I relented unhappily. Just because I had decided to take Rekora in the manner used by most Yeerks, just because I had called myself "her Yeerk", didn't mean that I was very keen on being near any real Yeerks. They were evil. I was not evil, I was just…what was I? Dominant. Powerful. In charge of my own fate. If I went to the Yeerks then I would be at their mercy just as I had been at the Andalite's mercy. And that was unacceptable. Yet it seemed like I had no other option.

Hailing a Yeerk vessel was not exactly something I was eager to do. Never mind the fact that I didn't know _how _to hail one. In order to contact any ship I would need coordinates, and I didn't have those.

I looked around the ship, hoping that a solution would make itself known. No such luck. The interior was just as bland as the last time I had been in it. The Andalites had obviously been unsure of what to do with the ship when Jennor and I had arrived. It had been refueled, and I suppose that they had made some minor repairs. No doubt they had planned on eventually converting it into an Andalite ship, or using it for research.

(Computer, bring up destination list) I asked, wondering if it would work. Whenever I had been in a fighter in the past Jennor or Allora had done the talking. I was vaguely familiar with the controls for an Andalite vessel, but not a Yeerk one. Luckily since this ship belonged to Visser One it was thought-speech compatible.

A holographic screen appeared, showing a list of various numbers and letters. I didn't recognize any of them. The entire screen was a long list of gibberish and Yeerk symbols. One of the designations was highlighted in red.

(Hmm, I wonder what that means.) I wondered out loud. I felt Rekora's thoughts bubbling up beneath my own. _Don't let her know._ Instantly alert I prodded a little deeper and saw the answer I was looking for. Of course. It was the Yeerk designation for the ship that the Bug Fighter was assigned to. Visser One's Blade Ship.

I felt a nervous twitch in my stomach. It had been months since my last encounter with Visser One, but my hatred of him hadn't ebbed. His feelings on my Yeerk form had stayed with me, even as I began to enjoy taking involuntary hosts. It had always bothered me, a little bit. However, it hadn't bothered me so much that I had stopped. Which bothered me even more. So now on top of my hatred for Visser One there was this gnawing feeling that maybe, just maybe, he had been right. I could imagine his utter delight when he saw me at his doorstep, asking for his help since I had run from the Andalites.

Of course the other option was death by Kandrona. Which was even less desirable than making Visser One happy.

(Oh man…) I said, as I selected the Blade Ship's designation and routed my Bug Fighter to it.

The trip would be a short one. Thanks to aspects of Zero-Space which were well beyond my, and even Rekora's, understanding it would take only two hours. That left me time to take an inventory of my new host. Rekora was still a bit scraggly, as far as the military was concerned. She had thickened up a little bit in the past months I had been talking to her. I took an inventory of her mind. She led a pretty unexciting life. She had been the younger sister of a warrior. Not a great warrior, but Rekora had always envied him. She joined the military so that her family would honor her. She reminded me of myself in some ways. She had always felt that she was the weakest in her training classes; she didn't quite fit in with the other, mostly male, warriors.

And she hated me. I could feel her fear and rage, hot as fire. She was struggling with all of her strength to gain control over her body. She was not talking, not wasting her energy on anything but her struggle. It was almost amusing. Like a bug trying to conquer a human. It was so easy to just squash her.

(You're wasting your time, Rekora.) I commented. She didn't answer and I turned my attention to her memories. I spent the next two hours mulling over her past, ignoring when she finally began to speak. She wasn't strong, but she certainly put up a fight.

(You will pay for this, Terenia. I will have my freedom.) She definitely knew how to talk big. But I could see right through her words. I knew that she was just as terrified as she was angry. Maybe more. That knowledge was satisfying, because it meant that I was completely and totally in control.

That was a good feeling.

I spent the rest of the time contemplating a plan. I needed Kandrona. But I also needed to be on the Blade Ship for as short of a time as possible. Oh, and I needed to not get killed.

The thought of asking Visser One for help made me feel physically ill. He destroyed my family, and instead of getting my revenge I was seeking him out so that I could take a bath in gray sludge. This fact did not make me happy. Maybe I could find a way to get a portable Kandrona from him, then finish him and escape with it.

Wishful thinking. There was no way I could escape that ship cleanly, especially if I went for the Visser. So how was I going to stay alive?

The computer beeped. A transmission was coming through. I accepted it and was greeted with the face of a human Controller.

"Well, look at what we have here. Some Andalite filth decided to return the Visser's ship to him." He sounded smug, but I could see that he was anxious. His cold eyes darted back and forth nervously.

(I am not an Andalite.) I responded tersely. For some reason it was very important for me to establish that fact right away. I was _not_ an arrogant, self-interest driven Andalite. (I need to talk to Visser One. Immediately. Tell him Terenia is paying a visit. I'm docking.)

I cut the transmission. I didn't want to give them any time to think. Luckily they seemed to get the message. The hatch of the docking bay opened and I maneuvered the ship inside.

Two Hork-Bajir were there, looking very agitated. Their hands were on their Dracon holsters as they led me through the ship. Not that they needed weapons. They led me through the far too familiar halls to a room near the front of the ship. The interior was black on all sides, with a dim light radiating from some unknown source.

"In." One of the Hork-Bajir ordered, his voice as rough as sandpaper. I hesitated. The room looked very much like a cage.

"In or we _gerash_." The other Hork-Bajir said. I didn't know what gerash meant, but I was fairly sure that I didn't want to find out. I walked into the box resignedly.

(Hey!) I cried. The door had simply closed up, leaving me alone in a black box. I slammed my fist at the spot where the door had been. Hard metal stung my hand. I really was in a cage.

(Wonderful.) I said to myself. Already I was at Visser One's mercy. Not exactly the note I wanted to start on. I was not left to ponder my situation for long, however. Within five minutes or so one entire side of the room turned transparent, and on the other side, _he _was standing.

I couldn't help but shudder with fear when I saw him. I realized how foolish it was of me to think that I could outsmart him. He was older, stronger, and had a legion of Yeerks at his dispense. I was on his turf.

(Welcome back, Terenia.) He was amused, smiling coldly at me with his main eyes. (I see you have a new host. Did you finally get tired of that insolent girl and her Andalite pride?)

(Jennor is not insolent.) I responded evenly, even though I had been thinking exactly that about her not more than a day ago.

(And who is this new Andalite?) He ignored my statement. (I must admit I am mildly impressed that you managed to convince another to take Jennor's place. Most Andalites would have sooner slit their own throats.)

(She's…) I hesitated, unsure. (She's not…) I trailed off as I saw I look of realization dawn on the Visser. It was the most sadistically amused expression I had ever seen.

(You took an involuntary host? Hah hah!) He moved closer to the wall, so that our faces were only inches apart. (So you have abandoned the Andalite filth at last. You finally understand what I have been telling you.)

(No! I haven't abandoned them. I just…ran away.) I finished lamely.

(Like you ran away from the humans?)

I looked away from him, not answering. Yes, yes like I ran away from the humans. I was in an intolerable situation with both species. I was weak and powerless and…

(Tell me, Terenia. Why have you come to my ship? What do you want?)

(I…) I gathered my thoughts together. I had to concentrate on here and now, not my past actions. (I need Kandrona. A portable Kandrona. And I want to keep the Bug Fighter.)

The Visser laughed softly. (And then you will be on your way, free of the Andalites, free of the humans, free of us Yeerks. But you see, Terenia, we are in a war. And in a war you cannot be completely free. You cannot choose to avoid both sides, just as you cannot fight for both sides.)

_I may not be with the Andalites, but I'll still be against you, you filthy jerk._ I thought. I didn't say anything quite to that effect, though. (This is not my war. This is a war between the Yeerks and the Andalites. I am neither.)

(What are you then, Terenia? Because you are certainly not human. Not anymore.) The Visser paused for a moment, and appeared to be thinking. (I will not grant your request, of course. I am tempted to kill you, but you continue to fascinate me. It would be silly of me to sacrifice a source of amusement. At least, as of now. Or perhaps I will just return you to the Andalites and let them dispose of you…)

(No!) I cried. The thought of Jennor and Geroth's reaction to my return made me nauseous. I would be dishonored, ostracized, maybe even killed.

(I see.) The Yeerk general smiled at me. (Well, if you are not willing to fight and live alongside the Andalites, then that leaves only one option. Of course…perhaps you need some persuasion?)

The wall went blank, and I was once again alone in a dark box. A moment later the same wall shifted, as a holographic image was projected upon it. I heard Visser One's voice from beyond the image. (I took the liberty of contacting your authorities. Let's see what they have to say about the situation.)

I was horrified. The image on screen was a very _very_ unhappy looking Geroth.

(Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul.) He said, his voice absolutely doused in fury. (Explain yourself.)

(I -) I stepped back, unsure. It was the worst possible situation. I was on Visser One's Blade Ship, trapped, with my superior officer staring me down and asking why I was there.

(Warrior Jennor tells me that you infested _aristh _Rekora involuntarily.) Geroth went on, not waiting for a response. (Is this true?)

(I…um…)

(Is it true or not?) All four eyes were boring down on me.

(Um…yes…) I squeaked out, lowering my tail and stalk eyes submissively. Geroth's own eyes went wide, as if he had refused to believe it until that point.

(Terenia, you realize that you have just proclaimed yourself a traitor to the Andalite race.)

(No! I just…I wanted to…) Shit. How could this get any worse?

(You are hereby dismissed of your position in the military. If you try to contact an Andalite…_any _Andalite…you will be killed. In fact, I have just placed a warrant for your arrest. Dead or alive.)

Oh. That's how.

(We already have one Abomination, Terenia.) Geroth was growling. (You will pay for making fools of us.)

The transmission cut. The wall turned transparent once more. Visser One was watching me gleefully as I stood, unable to speak. I was in complete shock. Everything had happened so fast! I hadn't even had an opportunity to defend myself! I was shaking from a combination of anger and fear. My hearts were beating at ten times the normal speed.

(I would like to formally welcome you, Terenia.) The Visser sneered. (To the Yeerk Empire.)

(NO!) The ability to move was restored to me, and I ran to the wall, pounding on it with my fists. The Visser laughed – a sound of pure evil.

(I do hope you enjoy your time with us.)

The cage wall went opaque, and I was alone.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

I was left there, in the black room. Alone to think about my complete and total failure.

For two days I was left there. Horrible, twisting pangs of hunger began to reverberate up my, and by extension Rekora's, body. She was laughing at my pain.

(They're going to starve you.) She gloated. (All of your idiot efforts for nothing. I will be free!)

(You fool.) I responded, my voice sharp from the pain. (Do you honestly think they will let you live?)

(Better dead than enslaved by one of _you_.) Her words were steady, but I could tell that she didn't mean it. She was as afraid of death as I was. And I was plenty afraid. Each time a hunger pain struck me fear welled up inside me. All of this, and I was going to die here in the Visser's clutches. Never a chance to get my revenge. Never a chance to prove that I was more than just a silly girl with delusions of grandeur.

(Ahh!) I cried out in public thought-speech as a wave of agony rolled over me. I didn't care who heard. Every inch of me was on fire. I had never felt anything this strong before. It was more than simply being hungry. I felt as if I were being ripped to shreds from the inside out.

(I do hope you are enjoying yourself, Terenia.) Visser One! Where was he? I looked around, my stalk eyes blurred by the pain. I felt my tail lift against my will for just a moment, then fall back down. No! I was losing control over my host!

(I could be wrong,) The sadistic voice was taunting me. (But I believe you are in need of Kandrona rays? Lucky for you there is a nice big pool, not four doorways down.)

Kandrona!? Where? A new shudder of pain went through me, and I fell to my knees, shaking too violently to stand.

(Unfortunately for you, the pools are limited to faithful members of the Yeerk Empire.) The wall was transparent now….when had that happened? Had it been like that all along? I couldn't focus…He was looking down at me, like a bug he was getting ready to squash. I was helpless – helpless!

Without warning I felt myself grabbed from behind brutally. Hork-Bajir? When had they…how had they…? My vision was growing dim, and I felt, rather than saw, my – Rekora's – head being thrust into a small, portable pool. Instantly I detached myself from Rekora. Instinct took over and I was out of her as fast as I could.

I don't think there is any way to explain the relief as I hit that pool of sludge. It was the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced. The thick liquid wrapped around me like a comforting blanket. I could feel rays of Kandrona, revitalizing me. It was wonderful!

(There are many ways in which one can torture a person.) The Visser's thought-speech voice shook me from my temporary bliss. When I realized what I was doing, how I was reveling in the vomit-colored sludge (not that I could see it), I felt sick.

(I have tried most of those ways) Visser One continued. (However, to this day, Kandrona starvation remains the most effective. I suppose natural death is the scariest thing of all, is it not?)

(You…) I started. Then I realized I had nothing to say. I was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. I was alone, in tiny private sludge pool, with no one to talk to but the Visser.

Suddenly something obvious came to me. Rekora was free. What were they doing with her? Killing her? Giving her to a Yeerk which Visser One thought was more worthy than I? I hadn't heard her voice since I had left her…

(Where is Rekora? Where is my host?) I asked boldly, glad that my _nothlit_ form at least left me thought-speech.

(_Your_ host?) He chuckled. (My, aren't we the greedy one. She is unconscious. Once you are fully fed we will allow you to return to her and revive her body.)

Silence then. Silence for a long time. I felt my body regaining its strength slowly. I don't know if the Visser was there the whole time. I doubt it. I was alone in complete darkness, complete silence. Left to think about how completely weak and pathetic I was.

I had no control over this situation. I had no control over my life. I had moved from one species to another, never being in a position where I had a choice. How many times was someone going to have to prove to me that I was _nothing?_

After what felt like a lifetime the pool was disturbed. Vibrations in the water let me know that a head had been thrust into its murk. I returned to Rekora, somewhat less eagerly than I had left her. I was glad to see again. And hear. And to have fingers and hooves and a tail. I was not, however, glad to see Visser One again.

(You realize, Terenia, that without us you are helpless.) He said. I didn't respond. He was right, of course. But I could not give him the satisfaction of my failure.

(I could let you leave right now, alive and unscathed, with my Bug Fighter.) He went on. (You would have a solid three days of the freedom which you desire. Freedom from war. Freedom from the Yeerks, from the Andalites, from the humans.)

Freedom. It was funny that that was all I had ever wanted, but in order to get to it I had to enslave others. Irony, that's what that was.

(Or…) The Visser hesitated, waiting for me to ask him to go on.

(Or what, Visser?) I tried to sound bold. It wasn't hard. I had my strength back, and I was furious at this Yeerk general for knocking me around. (Or serve under your slimy dictatorship? Grovel at your feet? I would rather die.)

The Visser seemed to shrug to himself, and when he spoke again he was almost thoughtful. (I pride myself on being what the Andalites call The Abomination. I was the first Andalite Controller, with a little help from your namesake.)

My namesake? Who was my…then I remembered. The last part of my chosen Andalite name 'Shamtul', I had taken from a great warrior who Jennor had honored. Jennor. I felt a wave of anger well up in me. Was my entire Andalite life wrapped around her arrogant ideals?

(Geroth. He practically called me a second Abomination.) I said, remembering my conversation with the livid War-Prince.

(Yes, that he did. Do you know what it means to be an Abomination, Terenia?) Visser One's eyes bore down on me. I shifted nervously. Oh how I wanted to remove his head from his shoulders. If only I weren't in this cage…

(It means…) I faltered.

(It means that every single Andalite warrior has a personal score to settle with you. You are not just another Yeerk, Terenia. You are _the _Yeerk. If an Andalite kills you, then they will receive more honor than even their arrogant heads can handle.)

I had a mental image in my head of Geroth, standing triumphantly over my beheaded body. Jennor was there, smiling approvingly, not giving my dead body a second glace. Was that what I wanted?

(If you leave the…care…of the Yeerk Empire, one of two deaths face you, Terenia. Death by Kandrona starvation or death at the hands of the most insolent race in the galaxy.)

(I don't…) He was tricking me, he had to be! (There has to be another way!)

(There is, Terenia. You can align yourself with the Yeerk Empire.)

(No! I will never serve you.)

(You would rather die?) I could tell he didn't believe me. I didn't believe me, how could he? (No, Terenia. You see, I know you. You left your comrade for dead, to save yourself. You killed your own biological brother in cold blood, so that you would survive. You are not a noble person. You are a survivor. An adaptor. I am giving you a chance to adapt.)

The wall went opaque again. He was leaving me alone, to think his offer over. Angrily I whipped my tail blade at the wall, resulting in a bruised tail. Wonderful.

I had no idea what to do. If I went with the Visser, I was just a servant once again. If I didn't, I was dead. Visser One was right, of course. I didn't want to die. I would do almost anything to avoid death. Even kill my own brother.

I quickly moved my thoughts away from Danny. His death was the whole reason I had gotten myself into this situation. There had to be a way out. Had to be…maybe if I pretended to align myself with the Yeerks. If nothing else it would provide sanctuary from the Andalites. And Kandrona. Then I could steal a portable Kandrona and leave, start my life over.

I had no other option. It was that or die. And I was not ready to die.

(Visser One!) I called. No answer. Of course I was not his most important project of the day. It was a good ten minutes of my trying to convince myself before the wall turned transparent.

(You have reached a decision?) Visser One asked, already looking victorious. If only I could wipe that smirk off of his face for good….

(Yes.) I responded, my voice reverberating with hatred. Hatred towards Visser One for giving me such an impossible offer. Hatred towards me for being such a coward. Hatred at Jennor for getting me involved in the military to begin with. Hared towards Geroth for being a prick. I had so much hate…

(Well?)

(I will…) I hesitated. It was painful saying the words, really it was. (I will align myself with the Yeerk Empire.)

(I was hoping you would come around, Terenia.) Visser One could barely contain his excitement. What a twisted creature he was. He got so much joy out of my helplessness. It was sick!

(Like the joy you get from my helplessness?) Rekora's voice bubbled up.

(Shut up.) I responded. I had to ignore her. I was not Visser One. I was different. Really, I was.

(Just in case you are not convinced in your verdict,) Visser One was saying. (I have someone else who wishes to speak with you. You have quite the following. Heh heh.)

Just like last time the transparent wall was replaced with a holographic screen, on which a larger-than-life Andalite was projected. I took a step back, partially to see better, and partially because I could feel an insurmountable hatred coming from that Andalite, despite all the distance between us.

(Hello, Terenia.) She said. Her thought-speech voice was barely contained

(Hello Jennor.)

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun. The first formal confrontation between Yeerk-aligned Terenia and Jennor. What will happen? Well, you must review to find out. I have two more planned chapters and maybe an epilogue. Or one chapter or an epilogue. Or just three chapters. Really, I don't know. You're going to have to keep reading to find out.**

** Oh, and reviewing. Yeah. See, those motivate me to write. Without them, you have a sad, unfinished fic. And you don't want Terenia sad, do you? I didn't think so.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, as I fell into a giant pothole labeled 'Writers Block', so I'd like to know what you think.**

**Oh, just so everyone knows. I don't update to the next chapter until I get at least 30 hits and 1 review on the latest. It's my little system, and it hasn't steered me wrong yet!  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

I was shocked by the fury which radiated from Jennor's body. She was in a battle stance, with her tail cocked and ready, despite the millions of light years between us. She was staring at me with all four eyes, narrowed dangerously. There was a deathly quiet and I shifted uncomfortably, waiting to see who would speak first.

(So, um…what's up?) I asked lamely, unable to take the silence any longer. Not exactly the most eloquent start to our conversation, although it did break Jennor's silent build-up of rage.

(What is up?) She sounded offended that I would even think to ask such a stupid and human thing. (You want to know what is up, Terenia!? Well what is up is that you are a complete and total disgrace to me and the entire Andalite race!)

(Oh, I'm sorry.) I said sarcastically. I was a disgrace to _her_? (I was unaware that I had to make sure that you always looked good in the eyes of everyone else.)

(You betrayed us, Terenia! You knocked me out and took an INVOLUNTARY host! Have you gone completely crazy!? I gave you a home, I was your _shorm_, and I gave you a purpose when you were completely lost. And this is how you repay me?)

(Excuse me!?) I was yelling now too. (You gave me a purpose? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What do you want me to do, bow down at your hooves and thank you for saving me from the scary alien world? Worship the grass you eat while you yourself do nothing but grovel at those above you?)

(I am a warrior, Terenia. That requires a certain amount of subservience. A concept you obviously have yet to comprehend.)

(I don't _serve_ someone who treats me the way the Andalites have. Geroth was using me. The only reason he kept me alive was because he found me useful. Or have you forgotten that he tried to send us to our deaths?)

(So instead you choose the Yeerks. The plague of the galaxy, spreading like a disease from planet to planet – to _your _planet. That is what you want?) Jennor grunted in disgust, as if she couldn't stand to even look at me.

(Earth is not my planet anymore. And neither is the Andalite Homeworld. I didn't come here because I wanted to betray the Andalites. I came here because the Andalites betrayed me! I am not one of you. I am not accepted by you. You've been using me and when you were done with me you would have thrown me to the side. You and your people think the entire universe revolves around you, and I cannot accept that.) I tried to lower my voice, balling my hands into fists in an attempt to control my anger.

(Terenia, you have more arrogance than my entire species combined.) Jennor responded, her voice icy. (You need to do everything your way, with complete disregard for who you hurt along the way. Because of you Allora is dead. Because of you your brother is dead. Because of you I was forced to become a voluntary Controller. Because of you _Aristh _Rekora has become an involuntary Controller. And because of that, you signed your death warrant.)

(Because what, Geroth says I'm the new Abomination?) I responded, (Do you actually buy that?)

(If I hadn't allowed you to infest me, then you would not have had the opportunity to take Rekora and escape to the Yeerk forces.) Her voice was firm, although her eyes carried a small amount of sadness as she continued. (Therefore, Terenia, it is my duty to the People to eliminate you before you cause more damage. I created you, and I must destroy you.)

She cut the transmission, and the hologram disappeared to reveal the transparent wall. Visser One was watching me closely, wanting to see my reaction.

For a moment I did nothing. My plan to run away from the Yeerk's had disintegrated in just moments. If I so much as set hoof into space alone I was as good as dead. And Jennor...I felt a mixture of anger and disgust well up inside of me. We had been _shorm_'s, and now she saw it her _duty_ to kill me? Just because a more experienced warrior had said so? A more experienced warrior that had tried to kill her, nonetheless.

I looked at the Visser with all four eyes. I hated him for all the suffering he had called me. He had killed my family, put me in impossible situations. Yet all those situations stemmed back even further to the first day I had tried to run away from my problems, as a scared ten year old girl.

I didn't really care as much anymore that my parents had died. The initial shock had long worn off, and I had never been close to them. My brother's death still burned like a white-hot knife, driven into my hearts. That had been my fault, though. The Visser had given me a choice, and I had made it. Allora…also the result of my own choices. All choices I had made after Jennor convinced me to join this God-forsaken war. I could have found a way home; I could have stayed on the Andalite Homeworld oblivious. But somehow Jennor managed to get me caught up in believing her 'great war-hero' fantasies.

I might hate the Visser, but Jennor was the root of it all. And now she thought that it was her obligation to destroy me. She hadn't even given me a choice this time. I was stuck with the Yeerks, defending my life against the most arrogant race in the galaxy.

(Alright.) I said to Visser One at last. (You win. I get the point. I will be faithful to the Yeerk Empire.)

(I know you will.) The Visser responded, his voice like silk. (We have the Kandrona you need to stay alive. We have the protection from the Andalite filth. And we can offer you more than the Andalites ever could.)

(So…what happens now?) I asked, looking around my black cage.

(You will serve as my personal assistant until further notice.) The Visser gave me a rueful look. (I would like to keep you close, given your habit of running away. I will of course have to alert your…unusual…situation to the Council of Thirteen who may have further orders.)

A door appeared in the clear wall, its outline barely visible. I wouldn't have even noticed if the sound outside hadn't amplified suddenly. Thought-speech isn't restricted by walls, but the grunts of Hork-Bajir and squeals of Taxxons are.

I stepped out slowly; afraid that at any moment Visser One would change his mind and slice my head off. Instead he turned and walked away without a word, obviously expecting me to follow. I did so, trying to ignore the openly staring Yeerks around me. It wasn't every day that an Andalite entered Yeerk sanction.

(This will serve as your quarters. It is properly suited for an Andalite host.) Visser One said, stopping at a door. (I will have someone come for you when I have need.)

I opened the door with a thought-speech command and looked in. It was indeed built for an Andalite. The ground had springy grass underfoot and the room was quite large – three or four times the size of my old Andalite quarters. It had probably once been the quarters of the Visser himself. I walked in, taking in my new home.

(And Terenia?) The Visser added lightly, as he turned to leave.

(Yes?) I responded, unable to keep a slight growl from my voice. No matter what protection he offered me, he was still evil.

(Do not forget that your life is in my hands.) He gave a cruel smile. (If you try _anything_ you will spend the rest of your life wishing you were dead.)

He left then. I was alone to think. I trotted in circles around the room until I felt dizzy. It was eerily silent. Even Rekora was quiet, and when I prodded her brain I saw that she was trying desperately to think of a way to save herself from the same fate as Visser One's host.

(You still think I am as bad as Visser One?) I asked, laughing a little at her feeble plans.

(No.) She retorted. (You are worse. Visser One was born a Yeerk, it is all he knows. You had a choice, and you _chose _this.)

I shrugged her off. I was not Visser One. I did not take joy in torturing others. After all, it was not as if I was killing Rekora. She was still alive and conscious and capable of thinking whatever she wished. I was not a cold-blooded murderer. Not like Visser One. Not like Jennor would be if she did her "duty".

I pondered that for a moment. No one knew Jennor like I did – after all, I had lived in her head for months. If she saw killing me as her duty then she would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. Especially if it would make her look better in her superiors eyes. Jennor would stop at nothing to kill me.

If I reached her first and put an end to the threat, would that make me a murderer? Or would it only be self-defense, like the many deaths I had caused in battle? If I didn't get to Jennor before she got to me I would be dead meat, no doubt about that. If only she wasn't so prideful, so dead set on the "Andalite way". It made me angry just thinking about it. Visser One was right about one thing, the Andalites were the most insolent race in the galaxy. And now they had made me their largest target. I clenched my fists, letting the reality of the situation wash over me.

Murder or not, I was going to have to kill Jennor.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: Alright, so continues the downward spiral that is known as Terenia's sanity. This chapter literally came howling and shrieking its way out of Writer's Block Alley with a vengeance. This one is a bit longer, and I almost split into two chapters, but it didn't seem complete when I split it up. So let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and for those of you who have been wondering, no I am not a terribly depressed or crazy person in real life. I am actually quite cheerful. Angst is just so much _fun_! R/R please!!  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One** _  
_

_three earth months later…_

"Terenia. The Visser requires your presence." The Human-Controller in front of me looked nervous. I nodded and waved my hand, letting her know she was excused. She gave my tail blade an anxious glance and rushed out. I followed her out. I didn't want to keep Visser One waiting. He had been ornery lately.

As I walked towards the bridge I was given a wide berth by the other crew members. I had an Andalite body, and what was more I was Visser One's assistant. These factors meant that they never approached me unless I requested as much.

My time on the Yeerk ship had been surprisingly low-key. Although I was officially Visser One's assistant he rarely had use for me. I spent a lot of time enlisting other Controller's to teach me the ropes of the Yeerk Empire. I hadn't forgotten my conversation with Jennor. Thanks to her I was stuck with the Yeerks, like it or no. I had resolved to make the best of my time here, and that meant learning everything I could. Most seemed hesitant to tell me anything, but I had the Council's approval and they could not refuse.

The strangest thing about living on the Yeerk Ship was that it had become completely normal for me. I had never imagined that the Yeerks were anything but evil. Spending every day with them, however, I had begun to realize. They were not all horrid, torturing creatures. They were as different as any human is from the next.

When I arrived at the bridge where Visser One spent a good part of his afternoons he was preoccupied, passing along some orders or another. I waited patiently for him to finish, knowing better than to interrupt him. It doesn't take a quick learner to know that you do not barge in when the Visser is busy. When he finally finished, Visser One led me into a private room off of the bridge.

(You have been on this ship for quite some time now.) The Visser began. For all the time I had spent with him, he still looked at me like a bug he was trying to figure out how to squash. (I must say I am rather disappointed with how loyal you have been. I had hoped you would make my life more interesting than that.)

What? He was disappointed that I hadn't run? Evil jerk, he was just looking for an excuse to torture me.

(Your loyalty has been noted, by the Council especially. They have come to a final decision about your place in the Empire.)

Suddenly I felt something cold pressing against my throat. It took me a moment to register Visser One's tail blade. I hadn't even seen his tail move! Standing perfectly still I tried to return his gaze steadily, even though my insides were shaking.

(If I had my way, I would end this stupid charade right now.) His voice was a deadly whisper. (You are no human, no Andalite, and scarcely half a Yeerk. Yet you accept my sanction and live as if you are one of us. You have been more loyal than born Yeerks. Why? You haven't even complained, as you did so much of your former allies.)

(I haven't had anything to complain about…sir) I added hastily. Had I proven to be too faithful? Was the Visser tired of me already? This wasn't looking good.

(Hmph.) Visser One withdrew his tail blade and I sighed with relief. (Well, your efforts have not gone unnoticed. It appears that the Andalite filth has done their best to keep your status unknown. Only a few ships know of your betrayal.)

(But, why? I thought -)

(You are the most disgraceful thing that ever happened to the Andalites.) Visser One interrupted, looking at me like I was an idiot. (What do you think would happen if suddenly the entire populace knew? There would be an uproar. Dissatisfaction against how the military handled you, against the Electorate for allowing a non-Andalite into society. Your very existence breaks every Andalite law.)

(So glad I make a good impression) I muttered.

(Be quiet, fool.) The Visser snapped. (Now that we are aware of this fact it is in the Council's best interest to make sure that you cannot be ignored. As long as you are serving in an assistant position you can be looked over. They intend on promoting you to replace the recently…deceased…Visser Thirty-Two. In addition you will receive a small ship and crew.)

I stared at him blankly for a moment, not comprehending. They were promoting me? Giving me a ship? It was impossible. It was insane! Even a born Yeerk very little odds of becoming a Visser, let alone without stopping to be a Sub-Visser first. Unless…

(You are exploiting me.) I said, realizing the truth.

(Yes, of course we are.) Visser One sneered. (Did you think that we would _not_ use an Andalite traitor to our advantage? If you are given a Visser rank the Andalites cannot ignore you.)

It was insulting, really. I had never been anything but used. Used by the Andalites, now used by the Yeerks. Was that really all I was good for? However…at least with the Yeerks there was personal gain involved. I would have a ship. And a crew. I would have power!

(Why are you trusting me with a ship?) I asked suspiciously. (You, who is convinced that I will run away as soon as I get the chance.)

(It is not my call to make.) The Visser did not seem happy about that particular fact. (However, do not think for one moment, Terenia, that we are going to blindly send you into space. You will be watched constantly. And of course you must prove your loyalty.)

(What?) I had to prove my loyalty before the Yeerks could use me to their advantage? What kind of a mess had I gotten myself into, anyways? (What do you mean, prove myself?)

(There is an Andalite freight ship en route to Leera. They do not know that we have tracked them, and we are going to intercept them. Leera space is heavily infiltrated with Andalite ships, since we lost the planet. However, I know that they will be making a stop halfway to refuel at a waypoint. It is not heavily guarded.)

(So…we're just going to attack them? A freight ship? There can't be many Andalites on board…and barely any warriors. Why?) I asked, utterly confused. What did any of this have to do with me?

(If we can delay the ship then the Andalites on Leera go without needed resources. It will weaken them substantially. However, if we fail then it is not a major loss on our part.) Visser One looked gleeful all of a sudden. (It will be a ground-based attack. And _you_, Terenia, will lead it.

(Huh? Say what?) My reaction was entirely human. I was supposed to _lead_ a battle? Had the Visser gone completely crazy? I had never led anyone in my life.

(You will lead our Yeerk forces into battle. You will make your presence known to the Andalites. And you will win the battle.) Visser One gave me an icy smile. (It is of no consequence to us if we lose, but it is to you. If you win, you are a Visser. If you lose…well, then I get to do whatever I want with you.)

(This is insane.) I muttered to myself. (I am on a Yeerk ship, on a mission to destroy a bunch of innocent Andalites because I _want _to make myself a target. All so I can convince the Yeerks that their token Benedict Arnold won't betray them to one of the _two _species she formerly was. Yeah, I've lost it.)

I was on a Bug Fighter, with a swarm of others behind me. Right on schedule we had intercepted the Andalite freight ship and forced a landing. They actually landed on an unoccupied moon, rather than the one with an Andalite refueling station. That was all the better for us, since they would not be able to call up reinforcements.

I and about twenty other Bug Fighters were making our way to the moon, leaving the Blade Ship hovering, black against black in space. Each Bug Fighter had one Hork-Bajir and one Taxxon. I had mine to myself. _Forty-one_. I thought to myself, scuffing a hoof nervously. _Forty-one against twenty-some Andalites._

I wondered how many of those twenty were women and children, or men simply trying to get their job done. More importantly, I wondered how many were warriors, cramped and restless from being assigned freight work and ready for a fight.

My Bug Fighter landed first. The freight ship's meager weapons had already been destroyed with the Blade Ship's superior aim. This ship really had been unprepared. I was almost disgusted by the Andalites arrogance, sending an unarmed ship lumbering through space with no protection.

I got out of the Bug Fighter and surveyed the land. The moon was rocky and lifeless. Red-tinted soil stretched as far as I could see. The planet had a breathable atmosphere, but barely. I felt as if I were breathing from the top of a mountain. About two hundred yards away Andalites were piling out of their ship. I counted them as they emerged. Eighteen. Where were the other two? Our scanners had clearly read twenty life forms.

I shook it off and made sure that my troops were ready. This was supposed to be nice and simple – nothing too fancy. A simple attack. With two-on-one odds we should be able to win easily. Especially with as many obviously untrained Andalites I saw. I almost giggled when I realized that a few of them were actually _fat_. I had no idea how you could get fat off of grass, and I had certainly never seen an overweight Andalite before.

Our two lines were advancing steadily. Two hundred yards is not that huge a distance when you are walking into battle. The space closes quickly. I noticed that the Andalites all held Shredders, although no one was using them. Likewise, we kept our Dracon Beams at our sides for the time being. I think the Andalites were confused by my presence. They could see that I was a female, and far too young to be Visser One. So who was I then?

(Andalite cousin!) As soon as we were within range one of the Andalites spoke out. (What is the meaning of this?)

(I am no cousin of yours, Andalite filth.) I said, mustering up all the courage I could. _Remember_, I told myself, _It's this or Visser One's torture chamber._

That got me moving. Now that we were closer weapons were being fired. I didn't draw my Dracon Beam, though. I was going straight into the battle! My tail slashed and cut, I blocked and dodged, pushing my way into the Andalite forces. They were such a mix of young and old, male and female that I was practically invisible among them as I sliced my way through.

Suddenly I was out the other side! The battle was behind me. A few disbelieving, stray Andalites were gaping at me like fools. We were winning. Everywhere I looked untrained Andalites were falling. I noted this with a strange calmness as the adrenaline pumped through my body. I lunged at the gaping Andalites.

The motions became robotic. Slash, dodge, lunge. Slash again. Dodge, block. Slash. The red soil turned a muddy brown as it mixed with dark blue Andalite blood.

Slash, Block. Slash again! All of my anger towards the Andalites, towards Geroth, towards Jennor. All of it was coming out in that battle. Sweat made my fur slick, and my tail muscles were aching in protest. If this had been a true battle I wouldn't have stood a chance in my _aristh _body. But these Andalites were no warriors.

As more and more of the enemy fell the remaining Andalites were surrounded by a wall of Hork-Bajir and the few Taxxons who weren't feasting on the dead or the dying. They were doomed.

Sudden movement! Two figures caught my eye as they left the freight ship behind me. Two young Andalites, far too young to be left unattended, stood at the hatch looking terrified.

(Ferith, go back inside!) One of the surrounded female Andalites shouted in a panicked voice. The two young Andalites didn't move. I broke away from the circle and went up to the young Andalites, who looked at me hopefully.

(Listen to me, Andalite filth!) I shouted in thought-speech, practically drunk on adrenaline. (My name is Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul.)

I grabbed one of the young Andalites by the stalk eyes. He wailed and tried to stab me with his tiny tail blade, but I shrugged it off easily.

(I am not one of you. I am a _nothlit_. I chose the body of a Yeerk! This body, this _aristh _body is my host. I want you to return to your people and tell them. Tell them that _I _am the new Abomination!)

With that I swung my tail blade forward, severing the head of the child.

We let the remaining Andalites go. I had made my message clear. As the ship re-entered orbit we fired our Bug Fighters weapons until it was too injured to make it all the way to Leera. Of course we could have done that from the beginning. But that was not what Visser One had wanted. It would not have proved my loyalty. It would not have announced my presence to the Andalites.

I was lost in thought on the ride back to the Blade Ship. I had done something that I had never done before. I had killed Andalites. What's more, I had killed an Andalite child in cold-blood. As the adrenaline of the battle began to wear off I focused my mind on the little Andalite, innocent and scared. The entire battle had been a bloody, messy massacre. Every death on that abandoned moon was my fault.

I had killed a child. _Murdered_ a child in cold-blood. And do you know what the scariest thing of all was?

I wasn't sorry.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Alright, this is the beginning of the end. I want to briefly mention that as far as timeline goes, this story is AU, but only in timeline. Basically, take the three years the Animorphs fought and stretch it out to about six, maybe a little more. And keep Visser Three/One as Visser One the whole time (that was just to avoid confusion since his rank had no effect on my story line). So other than that we are operating within the Animorphs timeline, at least event-wise. It'll be important later on, don't worry. :) I am not just hopelessly rambling.**

**As always, thank you to my readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

_The hardest thing to learn in life is which bridge to cross and which to burn. _

_David Russell_

**  
**

I was given the rank of Visser Thirty-Two. Visser One's old rank, ironically enough. I was given a ship, and a fleet for my loyalty. I was given power.

Visser One had reveled in the battle. I had gone much further than he had expected. I had once again shown him that I was worth paying attention to.

(My, my Terenia.) Visser One had gloated. (You truly have become as ruthless as any Yeerk. I was worried that you would not have the mental stamina to go after the Andalites. You continue to surprise me.)

Visser One had, of course, had a Bug Fighter record the entire grizzly incident from overhead. He played it back. He watched me as I watched myself leap and strike and dodge. As I proudly declared exactly who I was and where I stood. As I killed the Andalite child and calmly walked away.

("I am the new Abomination") Visser One had quoted gleefully. (Really, Terenia, you have outdone yourself.)

He was right. I had outdone myself. What had I been trying to prove? That I was as faithful as any true Yeerk? That I was in control? Or was I just killing for the sake of killing?

I thought about the rush of adrenaline I had gotten from battle. Who was I kidding? Maybe I didn't have the same evil intentions of Visser One, but hadn't I produced the same results? Hadn't I reveled in the joy of battle, felt no shame at my claims? I was wasting my time denying it. If I wasn't human, and I wasn't Andalite, then what was I? Surely I had fit in with the Yeerks more than any other species.

And so, with my loyalty proven, life went on. For nearly one Earth year, I served the Yeerk Empire faithfully. Visser One was my direct contact, and I was required to provide a holo-report and memory dump every day. He gave me my missions. He rewarded me for a job well done, and he punished me for my failures.

I now knew some of the pain Allora had been forced to endure when she was Visser One's prisoner. Indescribable, inconceivable pain that twists inside of you and makes you wish you were dead.

And yet, I had power. I had not defeated Visser One like I had promised myself so many years before. But I had defeated countless Andalites. I had not helped save the humans, but I certainly had had a hand in their inevitable defeat. And I had a crew of underlings. People who listened to me, no matter what. And, of course, I had Rekora. I could spend hours taunting her, giving her partial control only to snatch it away again. Sifting through her memories, and playing them back.

All in all, it was a tolerable compromise.

Visser One and I even forged a strange alliance. I still hated him, despised him with all of my hearts. But I also learned from him. I learned how to keep my crew obedient, no matter what. I learned how to think strategically about space battle, rather than rushing blindly in. I learned how not to scream in his torture chamber.

But now, things had changed. Quite suddenly Visser One was no longer within my grasp. He was called away to Earth. The invasion there had heated up, and he needed to pay full attention to the situation there. I was sent on simple transport missions and dealings with the Skrit Na. Boring, nothing work. The Council of Thirteen didn't trust me when I was away from Visser One.

I was particularly aggravated because not only had I – a Visser! – been sent on a stupid side mission, but I was only allowed a small ship and a dozen crew members. My Blade Ship was being held in custody until further notice. Stupid Council. They spent so much time worrying about me being a traitor that they didn't let me do anything useful

Couldn't they see that I could be put to so much better use? I wanted to be more than the poster-girl for Andalite traitors. I wanted to fight. I wanted to conquer! I wanted, at the very least, to be involved.

"Um…Visser Thirty-Two?" A timid voice asked, breaking me from my mental tirade.

(What?) I asked, turning an agitated stalk eye to the man who had interrupted me.

"Well…I…you should – " He hesitated and glanced at my tail blade. My eyes narrowed. If he was nervous, then that meant that what he had to say couldn't be good.

(Spit it out, Etran 9637. I can live with one less crew member.)

"We received a transmission. A, uh, recording of sorts. It's for you." He hesitated again. What wasn't this fool telling me?

(A transmission? From who?) I turned so that all four eyes bore into him, which caused him to squirm even more uncomfortably.

"War-Princess Jennor-Elacable-Barees." He responded, his voice almost a whisper.

Jennor? _War-Princess_ Jennor? Well she had certainly advanced quickly. I excused the quivering human-Controller and went to my quarters. I had not heard tail nor hoof of my former _shorm _since our final transmission, right after my betrayal. She seemed to have forgotten about her promise to destroy me, and was busy being a successful war-hero. It figured. Of course Jennor would forget all about me – it wasn't as if she actually had cared. I had just been convenient.

I turned on the transmitter and waited for her hologram to pop up. There was no visual, but after a moment her thought-speech voice filled my head, giving my stomach a strange feeling of nausea.

(Terenia. It is me. I know that the last time we spoke I said I would…) She hesitated. Her voice sounded strangely nervous, as if she were unsure about what she was saying. (Listen, you were right. I am sorry. Geroth and the others…they were just using me. I see that now. I am so sorry. I just, I did not want to believe that my people could do such things.)

I rolled my eyes. A year later, Jennor was finally getting the picture? I wondered what had finally put a crack in her Andalite pride.

(Anyhow, I know that you are with the Yeerks now, but I can't have that. Terenia, we should be together. You are my _shorm. _You need to help me. You need to get me out of here – away from the other Andalites. Then we can figure out what to do from there. Please, Terenia. Help me. If you can, meet me at Sector MS 38-0667.)

That was the end of the recording. I played it again, listening carefully. It sounded so authentic, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I missed Jennor. I missed fighting side by side with her. And yet…

(Etran 9337 to the briefing room.) I paged publicly. As I made my way to the small, private room I pondered what had just happened. I remembered Jennor's bold words, only a year before. _(I created you, and I must destroy you.)_ She had been so cold, so uncaring. I sighed as I entered the briefing room. My life certainly had a way of complicating itself.

(The transmission I received was indeed from Jennor.) I began as soon as Etran arrived. (She contacted me to make amends. She says that she has seen the Andalites true arrogance and wishes to leave them.)

Etran tried to cover the doubt on his face. I knew what he was thinking. See, even though I had command over the ship and crew each Yeerk assigned to me had the ability to report to Visser One or the Council any behavior which could be deemed as 'traitorous'. Etran was wondering if he would have to report me.

"And you…believe her?" Etran asked cautiously.

( I don't know.) I admitted. On the one hand, Jennor very well could have finally gotten fed up with her fellow Andalites. On the other, she could be setting a trap. It seemed like an unusually low route for the usually confrontational warrior to take, but still…

_(I must destroy you.)_

(In any case, it doesn't matter.) I continued, pushing Jennor's voice from my head. (We are going to reroute to Sector MS 38-0667. Can you translate that into Yeerk coordinates?)

"Y-yes. But, Visser Thirty-Two, I must…" He hesitated. "Are you going to alert the Council to this?"

(Yes of course I will. Eventually. I need to do this first, however.) I gave Etran a cold smile. (Do not worry. I have not forgotten her threats. This will not be a peaceful meeting between the two of us.)

I returned to my quarters. I had a lot to think about. Jennor had returned, which seemed to give me new purpose. After all, she had threatened to kill me. After declaring that I actually owed her my existence. I snorted, remembering her pompous claims. Some _shorm_ she had turned out to be.

Even if she was planning on making a truce, it was impossible. Why should I leave the Yeerks just because Jennor realized the truth too late? I was content here. I had power, and I had a purpose. When the victory over Earth was established Visser One would return and I would be sent on more vital missions once more. I couldn't just throw that away. I couldn't turn yet another species against me. Besides, she didn't deserve my friendship.

The only thing left to wonder was what to do with her. If we ended up in a space battle it was even odds. We were both good fliers, although if it was a trap she would probably have more warriors at her defense. But no, I realized. Someone as arrogant as Jennor would want to finish me off herself.

If it was a ground battle – a tail fight – I was at a huge disadvantage. Jennor was a much better fighter than me, and her body was much larger than my hosts.

(I should have taken a strong male, instead of this pathetic body.) I commented to Rekora.

(Sick of me already, traitor scum?) She spat back.

(Oh no.) I replied calmly. (This body may be inadequate, but it's still mine. Which is more than you can say.)

I would just have to be well prepared, that was all. Jennor was just an Andalite. I was an Andalite, a Yeerk, and a human all rolled up into one. And I could take advantages from all three. I had the training of an Andalite, the resourcefulness of a Yeerk, and the adaptability of a human. _You've done a good job staying alive this far, _I thought, _Lets hope you stay lucky._

Just then there was a knock on the door. I ordered it open, revealing Etran in his usual twitchy state. I wondered briefly if he was less nervous when he was not around me. It was amusing to think that somebody like me could have that sort of an effect on someone else.

"I, ah, rerouted the ship, Visser." He said, smiling nervously.

(Good. Give me a synopsis of the sector.) I responded. I needed to be prepared for anything she threw at me. And that meant knowing where I was going.

"Medium sized star, with two different planetary divisions. The inner division is mostly solid planets, separated from the outer division by an asteroid belt. The outer division is mostly gaseous planets. We are routed for the moon of the third planet." He hesitated, waiting for my response. It sounded like half a dozen solar systems in this area of the galaxy. And yet…Etran was avoiding something.

(That sounds an awful lot like - ) I began, as it clicked in my head.

"Yes, Visser." Etran replied, giving me a weak smile. "We are headed for Earth."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: As always, thank you to my reviewers. One more chapter and an Epilogue to go. Please R/R!**

* * *

Earth. It had been years since I had been there. How many years? Six, seven? Eight? I couldn't be sure. The last time I had been there I had been human. Oblivious to aliens and betrayal and war. All I had been interested in was getting through the day, and keeping as far from my alcoholic father as possible.

In eight years I had gone from a cowering human child to a conqueror. And now I was supposed to go back. For Jennor of all people.

There was no doubt in my mind that it was a trap now. Why else would Jennor bring me to Earth, if not to somehow try and appeal to my better interest? Well it wouldn't work. She was going to be the fool this time around.

Earth was the center of the Yeerk invasion. What had been going on undercover for so long was finally out in the open. In a matter of weeks we would control the planet. Besides, Visser One was there. With the help of him and his forces, Jennor wouldn't stand a chance. Even if she got the better of me, she wouldn't get far.

The trip wasn't a long one. Thanks to a recent shift in Zero-Space it only took a couple of days, as opposed to the usual months. I spent most of that time in my quarters. I was nervous. Nervous of facing Jennor. Nervous of seeing Earth again. It was one thing to hear about Earth being under attack and approve of it from afar, but to actually be there, in these final stages of the infestation. To actually watch Earth fall to the Yeerks – well, that was going to be a bit harder.

I kept one wall of my room transparent. Just because I was anxious, didn't mean that I wanted to miss the exact moment when we went from Z-space to normal space. The exact moment when I could see Earth again.

There's no warning when you shift back into normal space. One moment you're staring at blank whiteness, and the next moment stars. So when all of a sudden my wall was half-filled with a perfectly round sphere – blue and brown, with white clouds racing across it – I couldn't help but feel a jolt in my hearts.

There it was. Earth, my home planet. It looked exactly the same, from here. Of course, I knew that things had changed massively on the ground. Humans were under an open attack from aliens. Masses were enslaved, the rest trying to flee or fight. Chaos. Complete and total chaos. Visser One was probably ecstatic.

I felt a brief flare of old rage well up inside of me toward Visser One. If the invasion of Earth was successful he would receive the credit. I'm sure it was something he would shove in my face for years to come.

There was no time for me to think about that now, however. The moon was just coming into view. And there, sitting in a crater as if it belonged there, was a Pool Ship. Just off of the surface of the giant rock was a Blade Ship. Visser One's Blade Ship. They were unshielded, visible for the world to see. I frowned inwardly. With the moon bristling with Yeerk ships, Jennor certainly couldn't have us meeting there.

There was a knock on the door. When it opened Etran was there, looking a little less quivery than normal. I suppose that looking down on the Empire's newest accomplishment had given him some courage.

"It's Jennor. She is sending a transmission at the bridge." He informed me.

(Alright, I'm coming.) I gave Earth one last glance before leaving my room for the bridge.

(Open transmission.) I ordered. A moment later Jennor's face appeared on screen. She didn't look any different, except maybe a little older. I imagined that normally she held her tail high and had that swagger that all Andalite war-heroes possessed. Right now, however, her stalk eyes were drooping and she looked defeated.

(I had hoped that I could convince you to escape with me.) Jennor began. (You to escape the Yeerks, I to escape my own kind. I thought that maybe if I brought you here…but its too late. We didn't realize the invasion had gone so far.)

(You wanted to trick me, but you underestimated us.) I translated. She didn't respond, so I went on. (So how would you like to settle this then? Tail to tail? Space battle? Or would you prefer I find a Yeerk who could actually stand living in your head?)

For a moment I saw a flash of fury in her eyes. Only for a second, though, and then the same defeated look was back.

(I originally wanted to have our meeting on your moon. Unfortunately it seems to be…occupied…so, let's do this on Earth then.) She lifted her stalks and looked at me, straight on with all four eyes. (I'm already there. I'll send you the coordinates, and you can meet me. And Terenia? I don't want to fight you.)

(Yeah right.) I muttered. The hologram shut off, and a moment later we received the coordinates. My crew was watching me, waiting for me to deliver an order. I hesitated for a moment before making my final decision. The final battle for Earth was being waged, Jennor was claiming that she was done with the Andalites, and now she wanted to speak to me.

(Agrath, come with me. We're going to the surface.) I said to the Hork-Bajir Controller near me. She nodded. Agrath was a good choice. She was the only Yeerk on the ship who did not answer directly to me. She was a bounty hunter – no doubt in charge of keeping an eye on me for the council. If a fight were to go down, Agrath was one of the best Yeerks to have around. She was also the closest thing I had these days to a friend.

"You are going to kill this Andalite?" Agrath asked as we boarded the fighter.

(I think so. I don't know. I mean – yes. Yes I am.) I fumbled, entering in the coordinates.

"She has insulted you, correct?"

(Yes.) I laughed sardonically, (Very much so.)

"Then she should die. Why are you second guessing yourself?"

(I'm not second guessing anything!) I cried.

"Ah." Was all she said, going to the controls. Scowling, I watched the window as we descended. Agrath wasn't the sort of person who let emotions control her. Things were black and white – kill or let live. Sometimes I wished things were so simple for me.

As we neared our destination I noticed that there was a strange familiarity about it. _Damn you Jennor._ I thought. She was taking my back to my old town.

We landed in a park. There were no people around and the entire area was eerily quiet. I guess with an alien invasion going on no one had time to walk the dog. Jennor's fighter was only a hundred feet or so away from where I landed. She was standing outside of it, looking apprehensive.

(So.) I said, as I exited the ship. (This is it.)

(Terenia!) Jennor ran up to me, stopping right in front of me. Next to me Agrath tensed, waiting for an attack.

(Did you hope to make me sentimental?) I asked her, trying to sound as aloof as possible. (Bringing me back to my old town?)

(Yes.) Jennor admitted. (But that isn't the only reason. I…I found someone.)

(Who?) I asked, curious despite myself. Just then, from around behind the fighter, walked a girl in her late teens. She was tall, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes which were giving me a look of horror. I knew this girl.

(Tammy.) I said. Jennor had found my twin sister? What was she trying to do? Tammy was a Controller – I had found that out years ago, thanks to Visser One.

"No." The girl replied. "Not Tammy."

Not Tammy? Then who –

(Erean!?) I cried. The Andalite who had gotten me trapped in the first place? She nodded. (What are _you _doing here? You ruined my life! You trapped me in your body! You tricked me!!)

"Yes." Erean said. "Yes, and I am sorry. What I did, it was a horrible mistake. If it weren't for me…"

My tail blade was at her throat before I even realized it. She sounded exactly like Jennor. If it weren't for _her _I wouldn't be who I was. If not for _her _I wouldn't be such an awful person. Wasn't anything up to me anymore!?

(Terenia!) Jennor cried. (Stop that! We don't have time to fight!)

(No? That's what you want, isn't it! Stop playing your games. You and Erean are here to finish off what you "created"!)

(I came here because I need you!)

(You came here to taunt me.) I growled. (Do you really expect me to believe that you understand Andalite arrogance _now_? After all this!? What did it take, Jennor? What! What made you think that it wasn't worth sucking up to your all-mighty superiors?)

(Terenia, please…don't…)

I felt like I was in some strange alternate universe. Jennor was pleading with me, I realized. And as I pressed my tail blade harder against Erean's neck I felt strangely ill. Erean was a carbon copy of me – more so even than my twin sister. I was essentially threatening to kill myself.

"Terenia." Erean said, her voice astoundingly calm for someone with a tail blade to her throat. "Please listen to Jennor. She knows what she's talking about. We want to help."

(Oh, so you're in on it too? You aren't just here to make me feel homesick? You're going to try and convince me to listen to…to _her!?) _I glared at Jennor defiantly. (She swore on her _honor_ that she would destroy me.)

(Things have changed!) Jennor cried.

(What has changed, Jennor? You? Have you changed? I doubt it!)

"She's trying to save Earth!" Erean shouted.

(Why should I save Earth!? I'm on the side trying to enslave it! Nothing good ever came from here!)

(You have to trust me!)

"Listen to her Terenia!"

(WHY SHOULD I!? Maybe you should listen to ME for a change!)

"Terenia!"

(Terenia!)

(Shut up, shut up, shut UP!)

(The other Andalites! They're - )

(I don't care! They tried to KILL you and you went back to them!) My muscles tightened in coiled rage.

"Hey - you're hurting me!"

(What could they possibly do that would be bad enough that -)

"OW! That hurts!"

(Shut up! Tell me Jennor, what! What are they –)

(THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW UP EARTH!) Jennor screamed.

In my shock I slit Erean's throat.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: Okay guys, this is it. This is the final full chapter of The Traitor. This is a longer chapter than you've been getting lately, so lucky you. :) There will be an epilogue, which will be posted at the end of the weekend. So don't go away yet!**

**Usual thanks goes to my reviewers. You make my world go round. :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_"Freedom can't be given. It must be taken and held and defended.  
Our freedom has to be our own creation." -Toby Hamee_

For a moment all of us stood motionless. Jennor was looking at Erean's fallen body in shock. Agrath had a small smirk on her face. I heard a high-pitched ringing in my ears, interrupted only by the loud thumping of my hearts. The grass beneath my hooves began to turn black with Erean's blood.

I looked at her still body. It wasn't too far of a stretch to imagine my sister Tammy lying there. Or to imagine _me _lying there. This entire situation – the frantic battle, the accidental murder – it all seemed far too familiar. Feeling light-headed I took a shaky step away from her body.

"Terenia." It was the gruff voice of Agrath which broke me out of my trance. Her massive Hork-Bajir hand closed over my small upper arm and she pulled me out of Jennor's earshot. "Do not react foolishly, Terenia. Her death is meaningless. The Andalite's claims are meaningless."

Jennor's claims. That the Andalite's were planning to blow up Earth. Were they meaningless? Surely it was no different that writing them off to slavery. Surely I didn't care enough about the humans to…

(No. It isn't meaningless.) I said, speaking slowly as I tried to process everything. (I have to stop the Andalites.)

"Fool." Agrath snorted, looking at me with contempt. "Didn't it occur to you that she might me lying?"

I hesitated. I hadn't thought about that. In hindsight, blowing up an entire planet did seem like a bit much – even for the Andalites. On the other hand, they _were _Andalites. I knew very well what they had done on the Hork-Bajir world. Was this really any different – besides taking a few million more casualties?

(Lying or no, I have to try. The last thing we need is for Earth to become bits of nothing.) I tried to pull away from Agrath, but she tightened her grip.

"Just kill the Andalite filth so that we can go. There is very likely a battle going on in orbit. Your ship needs you. Visser One may need you."

(If the Andalites blow up Earth, then how many potential hosts will we lose? How many fellow Yeerks? This isn't about me being sentimental,) I hissed back in a half-lie, (My best interest is in the Empire.)

I could tell that Agrath didn't believe me, but she also knew that I had a point. If Earth was destroyed then our forces would be gutted.

"I'm coming with you." She said. I glanced back to where Jennor stood. She was glaring at the two of us, and seemed to be considering whether or not she should interrupt.

(No.) I pulled away and this time she let me go. (This is between me and Jennor.)

Again, Agrath snorted. "You let your emotions control you far too much. Just kill the filth."

(First we have to save Earth. Then I'll deal with Jennor.) I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. (Go back to our ship. As you said, they need us. For now, you can command them. Do not worry. I will return, I promise.)

I turned and trotted back to Jennor. Without a word to one another we entered her fighter, leaving Agrath alone with Erean's body.

As we rose from the Earth's surface, Jennor and I were indignantly silent. I had imagined many times what I would say to her, should the opportunity arise. But now that we were finally together again, words didn't seem to come. Bitterness seemed to fill the air in between us. It wasn't until I could see Earth beneath me, whole and complete once more, that I spoke.

(So what glorious plan do you have to save the day this time, Jennor?) I kept my voice as even as possible. Agrath was right – I couldn't let emotions get in the way of my goal. After we saved Earth from being turned into bits of dust, then I could think about vengeance.

(We bargain. A trade.) Jennor responded stiffly. She didn't look at me. She was focusing all four eyes on the computer controls. It would be so easy for me to just swing my tail and…

(A trade?) I asked, shaking myself mentally. (What in the world do you have to trade them?)

She chose not to answer directly. Instead she told me the full situation.

(We have two Dome Ships in orbit, the _Elfangor _and the _Nebula_. Visser One -) She said his name with a sneer (- has a Pool Ship and Blade Ship at his command. He is currently believed to be operating on the Pool Ship. There is a resistance force on Earth, rumored to be morph-capable humans.)

(Morphing humans?) I asked, surprised. (How?)

She shrugged. (The rumor is that Elfangor's younger brother, an _aristh_, was stranded on Earth and gave the power to them years ago.)

(But this resistance, obviously they failed. Otherwise you wouldn't be trying to turn Earth into a pile of gravel.) It was kind of strange. We were talking conversationally about the fate of an entire planet. Not just whether or not they would fall victim to the Yeerks, but whether or not it would cease to exist. The tone we were using, though, made it seem less urgent. I almost felt as if we were back on the Homeworld, trotting side by side and imagining the different wondrous battles we would fight together.

(Yes, I suppose it did fail.) Jennor agreed. (Pity. But regardless, we can't blow up Earth. We are Andalites. We do not destroy planets.)

(I am not an Andalite.) I said, reminding both of us. (I am doing this because if your people destroy Earth, the Yeerks are screwed. For lack of a better word.)

(Regardless.) She looked irritated, (Andalites are not mass murderers. We do not commit genocide. Even if it is to save a race. We will defeat the Yeerks another way.)

(Right.) I snorted. (And then you'll be the one with a Dome Ship named after you, I suppose?)

She ignored my insults. Instead she turned back to the computer. I sighed heavily. I still had no idea what Jennor's plan was. If it worked, however, it wasn't Jennor who would be the hero.

If I managed to salvage millions, maybe billions of hosts from extinction my loyalty would never be questioned again. I would have saved the Yeerk Empire! Ensured the final defeat of Earth! If the Andalite's were considering such a destructive plan, then that meant they knew they had lost. For once in my life, _I _would be the hero.

(War-Princess Jennor.) The strange voice made me jump. I had been lost in thought. Let my guard down. Stupid. Jennor had called up a transmission. The Andalite on-screen was older, with a rough battle-scarred face. He was looking at her distastefully. He didn't seem to notice me.

(Tactical Officer Rendrin.) Jennor said respectfully, using her best "submissive underling" voice. I rolled my eyes.

(What are you doing off duty?) He was obviously suspicious. (Return to your command at once!)

(With all due respect, sir.) She hesitated. I imagined that this was a difficult moment for her. She was actually going against Andalite order's willingly, without anyone else coercing her into it. (I left because I was one of the Andalite's informed of the current plan of "saving" Earth, as were you. I will not allow it.)

The T.O.'s eyes narrowed dangerously. (You will not allow it, Jennor? May I remind you that you were not asked your opinion in the matter? You were given orders. You will follow your orders.)

(I respectfully request that you put me through to Captain Geroth.) She continued.

(_Captain _Geroth?) I asked Jennor incredulously in private thought-speak. (They made that oaf a Captain?)

(Impossible.) Rendrin was saying, (He is currently convening with Captain-Prince Asculan regarding the situation of Earth. He cannot be interrupted.)

(Trust me.) Jennor said tersely. (He will want to be interrupted for this.)

Rendrin looked skeptical, but I guess he figured that if she upset Geroth it would be her tail, not his. The transmission went out for a minute, the hologram disappearing. I could tell that the line was still open, however. He was getting Geroth.

(Jennor, why don't you just tell me what you – oh no. No.) It had hit me suddenly, and I felt sick with my own stupidity. (No no no! Jennor!)

The hologram switched back on. Once again, Jennor was defiantly looking away from me. Although this time she was smart enough to keep one stalk eye on my tail. My tail which was twitching with shock and horror and a surging anger which was slowly threatening to boil over.

(War-Princess Jennor. This had better be good.) Geroth didn't look as if he had lightened up much since I had seen him last. If anything, he seemed more severe. And extremely agitated on top of it all.

(Captain Geroth. I am here to offer a trade.) Jennor began. My head was swimming. I had been tricked! Trapped! Agrath was right; I should have killed her when I had the chance! But I couldn't move. I stood there, feeling as if my hooves had taken root. In my head Rekora was laughing. Laughing at me.

(A trade? Do not waste my time, Jennor.) His voice had a dangerous edge. I should attack now, shouldn't I? But no, I couldn't move. Couldn't even twitch my tail until she sealed the deal.

(I cannot allow you to blow up Earth. If you agree not to go forward in the plans I will give you something very valuable in return.)

(What could you possibly have that I would want?) Geroth scoffed. I felt my hands shaking. I balled them into fists, urging myself to remain in control of my host's body. Rekora was using my weakness as an excuse to thrash violently against my control.

(Computer, widen transmission hologram.) Jennor said. Her voice had lost the shaky nervousness it had when she began. When she spoke next it was confidently, almost as if she were presenting a prize on some old game show. I saw Geroth's eyes go wide when he saw my quivering and livid body. (I have Terenia-Rerin-Shamtul, traitor to the Andalite's.)

(NO!) I shouted. The sound of my own name broke the glue holding my hooves to the ship's floor. I shoved Rekora's pitiful screams aside in my head. My tail blade flashed as I moved towards her. A slash appeared in her upper arm. Blue-black blood seeped out. She had not moved to defend herself.

(Do you accept my bargain?) Jennor asked, purposefully ignoring my cried. I noticed a hint of…was that sorrow? in her eyes. Geroth hesitated. I did not.

I lept forward, muscles coiled. I had been foolish to wait this long, now I had to undo my mistake. It was time for Jennor to die.

(You filthy, disgusting, ass-kissing _Andalite_!) I hissed, as I whipped my tail forward. This time she did block my blow, her much larger tail blade pushing mine aside harmlessly.

(Terenia, cease your attack.) It was Geroth, his voice icily smooth. (I have our main shredders aimed at Jennor's fighter. If you so much as twitch that stolen tail of yours I will destroy you both.)

I hesitated. I knew that he wasn't lying. Geroth was not beyond killing his own to get ahead. Heck, he wasn't beyond killing a whole planet.

(Jennor, I congratulate you on your success in capturing a highly wanted Yeerk. You will no doubt be properly rewarded.) Geroth said, while I glared daggers at the both of them. (However, your bargain is in vain.)

(You don't get Terenia if you don't agree!) Jennor cried indignantly. (Andalite's are not planet-destroyers!)

(I appreciate your morality,) Geroth continued, obviously not appreciating it at all, (But it is unnecessary. We have already agreed to cease fire on Earth.)

(_What!?_) Both Jennor and I cried at the same time. They weren't destroying Earth? The Yeerks had won? I felt a tiny crack of relief edging its way through my anger and helplessness.

(It seems as if we underestimated the resistance force on Earth. They single-handedly captured the Pool Ship and disposed of Visser One.)

My hearts stopped beating for about ten seconds. When they started up again Geroth was smirking at me, waiting for my response. Jennor was looking shocked and confused. My brain was operating as if through a thick fog.

The Pool Ship captured? Visser One's massive, impenetrable Pool Ship? It was impossible! And Visser One…

(Visser One…he is…) I hesitated. I had never exactly been best friends with the Visser, but everything I had in the Yeerk Empire I had received from him. He had been my mentor, in a strange and twisted way.

(Visser One is, regrettably, alive.) Geroth responded. (He has left his host body, and will be held for trial.)

I felt a brief flicker of relief pass through me, before the severity of the situation came back to me. If Visser One was captured, if the Pool Ship had been taken…

(The war?) I asked, afraid of the answer.

(The war is over.) Geroth said, giving me a sickeningly superior grin. (You have lost.)

There was a deathly silence in the cabin. I felt as if someone had wrapped a vice around my chest and was squeezing. My breath came out in ragged gasps. Earth was lost. The Yeerk Empire was gutted. Everything would fall now, like so many dominoes. I couldn't even warn them. Agrath and my crew would be helpless as the Andalite's swooped in on them.

(Jennor, bring me the captive so that we can dispose of her as is necessary. I believe _aristh _Rekora is long overdue a welcome home.) Geroth shut off the hologram, leaving the two of us alone. We stared at one another. My chest was heaving, my tail twitching jerkily. I felt as if I were about to faint. Jennor watched me cautiously. She knew that this would be our last stand, here in this small Andalite fighter. There was a hint of fear in her eyes, and also something much much worse. Pity.

(Terenia-) She began.

(No.) I cut her off in a low growl. (No. Do not speak to me Jennor. I do not want to hear another word from that filthy Andalite mind of yours.)

(Terenia!) She tried again.

(I said SHUT UP!) I cried, lashing my tail at her. She parried my blow easily. I slashed again! She was bigger than me, stronger too. But I was quicker, nimbler. I darted in and slashed at her exposed flank. A hit! A bloody line was drawn across her side and she cried out in pain.

(Take that, filth!) I cried. I swung again and again. Again and again Jennor pushed me back. But she was tiring, and I was running on pure rage and adrenaline. Right then, at that moment, I was the last Yeerk making her last stand against the last Andalite enemy. All of the trickery, all of the arrogance, all of the pain and confusion. In a blind rage it was all being directed towards Jennor.

I stumbled! Distracted by my own rage, Rekora had risen up! Suddenly I was not fighting one Andalite, but two. Jennor was blocking and parrying, Rekora was mentally thrashing against her restraints. It took about a minute for me to stumble without Rekora's help, out of pure exhaustion.

I vaguely noticed that despite my fatigue I only had superficial cuts. Jennor had not attacked me in full force, just enough to keep me away. That fact only made me angrier, but it was a burnt out kind of anger. Hollow. I could fight Jennor or Rekora, not both. With all the strength I had, I put a sudden halt to Rekora's battle.

Panting, I realized I had fallen to my knees. I struggled to get up, but a wave of exhaustion swept through my aching muscles. Jennor stood over me. From this angle she looked less like a young War-Princess and more like a blue steel giant.

(Just get it over with.) I spat. (Just kill me. You know if you take me to Geroth he'll take the glory for himself. Kill me now.)

Jennor looked upset. She was torn. She knew that if she turned me over to Geroth her hands would be clean of the situation. I would die, and Rekora would be free. If she killed me now, however, she would be able to defend her honor and uphold the promise she had made. But Rekora would die too.

(Just KILL ME!) I cried. I couldn't fight anymore. I was too tired, too sore, too beaten down. My entire world was crumbling down around my ears, and I just wanted it to stop.

Jennor poised her tail for the killing blow. She had to defend her honor. Her Andalite pride would not allow her any other choice.

(Terenia…you're my _shorm._) Jennor said. She seemed almost to be pleading. I ignored her, closing my main eyes and trying to steady my breathing. In my mind, Rekora was crying out for her freedom. Freedom that was not as reachable as it had been moments ago. Freedom that would only come in death.

I tensed up, preparing. Yes, that sort of freedom would be a relief after this life. Freedom from humans and Andalites and Yeerks. Freedom from wars and hosts. Freedom from decisions.

(Terenia I…I can't.) She hesitated still. I felt sick. Now she was even turning back on the promises she had made to herself. She had vowed to kill me. And now, when I was lying in front of her defenseless and beaten, she was hesitating.

(NO!) I cried. I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. I wasn't going to lose my chance for freedom! We fought, Jennor was stronger. Fair and square. So just end it! I slashed my tail at her, point blank. She had two choices, block the assault or deliver her own deadly blow.

I watched through stolen eyes as Jennor's tail came slashing down, slicing the air so fast it crackled. A blue and white blur rushing towards me.

And my world went dark.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: I know you guys are smart enough to figure this out, but just to avoid confusion, everything in italic's is a flashback sequence. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_"In my end is my beginning." -T.S. Eliot_**  
**

(My name is Terenia.)

I spoke as loudly as my thought-speak voice would allow. I was in the loading bay of a Blade Ship. My Blade Ship. It was the only area large enough to hold the crowd standing before me.

_I woke up alone on Jennor's fighter. Alone, save Rekora whose body I still miraculously possessed. Alone and, more importantly, alive. Jennor must have turned her tail blade at the last moment. How she got aboard the Dome Ship, how she managed to keep me alive and away from the Andalite's I do not know._

(Earth is lost. The Empire has fallen. The Council of Thirteen has disbanded.) The crowd in front of me was vast, but not nearly vast enough.

_I sent out an encrypted signal for Agrath. As soon as she received it I was welcomed aboard my old ship. My crew was bitter and scared. But they were alive. Agrath had hidden well from the Andalite forces._

(Visser One's Blade Ship has escaped into Zero-Space, with an unknown number of traitorous Yeerks.)

_After I was back on my familiar ship I went to my room. I needed to be alone, to think. I needed to ponder the life I had almost escaped, but seemed unable to leave behind._

(The remaining Yeerks are either members of the Peace Movement – also traitors to the Empire – or will die of Kandrona starvation.) There was a grumble of dissent from the crowd. As the cause of our failure had been pieced together the Peace Movement became one of the well-known perpetrators. They were high on our growing list of enemies.

_I had stayed in my quarters for a long time. The Yeerks needed me, Agrath said. She told me that she could not lead them alone. They would not listen to one Hork-Bajir assassin. I told her to let me be._

(In this moment, the darkest hour of our kind, we must stay strong.)

_While I was in my stupor, Agrath was not idle. She searched the solar system and nearby galaxies, gathering as many rogue Yeerk ships to her as possible. At the end of her labors we had almost two hundred Yeerks, and a small fleet. We even had a Blade Ship._

(We must rally together. We cannot be weakened by our peace-loving brothers, who are convinced that there is another way. We cannot be led astray by human and Andalite promises.) The crowd in front of me nodded in agreement. Gedd, Hork-Bajir, Taxxon, and human hosts, all gathered together.

_In my room I found little comfort. Rekora was as beaten as I. She moaned and cried pitifully, until the noise became nothing more than static from a bad radio. Background noise. Nothing noise._

(This is a huge loss, but we are not defeated! We are strong, and we can rebuild!)

_I don't know why I decided to do it. I had acquired the morph long ago. It wasn't exactly difficult to acquire. My front legs disappeared, my fur sucked back into my body. My stalk eyes and my beloved tail, both gone. After a few minutes I was myself. Or rather, I was Tammy, my twin sister. I stood there, naked. I flexed my fingers and moved my mouth in a sort of distant fascination. It had been so long._

(We are the few, the loyal, the faithful. We are the ones who will reap the benefits of a galaxy where the Yeerk Empire rules all.) Agrath stood beside me, a rueful smile on her face. She was letting me do all the talking. I was to be their formal leader. After all, they needed someone to blame, to hate, if things went wrong. I was used to people hating me.

_I felt a bubble of emotion well up inside of me. Emotion which an Andalite body could not physically react to. My human body could. I clenched my fists, resisting for a moment, before it washed over me like a tidal wave. I fell to my knees, letting out a sob of anguish._

The crowd let up a brief cheer. They had been beaten down, but they were not defeated yet. The Yeerks have a strange instinct to give up when things seem hopeless. My human desire to keep going no matter what was trying to counteract that. It seemed to be working.

_Sob after sob ripped itself from my throat. It had been so long since I had been able to cry. Been able to use my mouth let the world know how I felt. I cried for eight years of terror and loss. I cried for my innocence, for my youth. And in my head, Rekora cried for her freedom._

(We are not weak.) I went on, driving the point home. (We are not our host bodies. We are not cannibalistic Taxxons, or stupid Hork-Bajir, or destructive humans. Or pompous Andalites.)

_When my cries finally silenced I lay there, feeling like an empty husk of my former self. Slowly I pulled myself up to my two slightly wobbly feet. I began to demorph. As I shed my human form and became more and more Andalite I felt ashamed of my display of weakness. There was a familiar wisp of fire in the core of my being. I was still here, still alive to make endless mistakes and sacrifices. Jennor hadn't even tried to attack me. She had let me fight to the point of exhaustion, and hadn't even put me out of my misery._

(We are not fools. We are smart; we are just as adaptable as the human bodies we claim!)

_I took a deep breath, steadying myself. The long-held tears were gone now. It was like I was a wet rag. All of the unnecessary bits of me had been rung out. The tears and the uncertainty and pain. Like a damp rag, small bits remained, but it no longer held me captive. My goals were clear. I had to kill Jennor. She had humiliated me. I had to help Agrath regroup the Yeerks. Together we had to take the place of Visser One and the Council._

I looked around at the cheering crowd. At Agrath's greedy smile. At this small yet effective empire I had before me. I was surrounded by Yeerks with no choice but to put their faith in me. By human's and other aliens who were slaves to me. And one Andalite girl who I could crush with ease. I had never been less alone in my life. Never had I had more people paying attention to me.

And yet, loneliness was aching in my bones. In my minds eye images formed. An image of two young identical sisters, sharing secrets in bed late at night. Of two juvenile Andalites running, prancing through the grass of an alien homeworld which had ceased to seem so alien. Of laughing and slashing my tail through the air for the pure joy of it, no voices in my head to hinder me.

(We are the Yeerks.) I repeated, keeping my voice steady. (And we will rise again!)

I turned around and left the crowd, even as they cheered louder still in their alien voices. I left them to celebrate their own dreams of a prosperous future. I walked through the empty Blade Ship and returned to my room. Alone.

Jennor was still out there somewhere, being a hero. I wondered what she would do now that the war was over. If she would continue to fight, or return to the homeworld. It didn't matter. I would do whatever it took to find her. To make her pay. But first…well, first I had the shattered remains of an Empire to put back together.

I am part human, part Andalite, and part Yeerk. I am not like you. I am not like anyone. I am alone in the galaxy.

I am Terenia. And I will always be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all she wrote. I apologize to those of you who were hoping for a nice, clean ending. Unfortunately life only wraps itself up neatly in fairy tales, and this was far from a fairy tale. I did, of course, leave room open for a sequel if the demand is high. In the meantime, I will be working on other Animorph related projects, so keep an eye out for my name!**

** Thank you once again for all of my faithful readers and reviewers. A special shout out goes to the Animorphs Fanfic Lounge, whose board inspired me to pick this story back up again after almost a year of neglect. It took seven years, but I'm done! THANK YOU!**

**-T.**

**Final Stats:  
24 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue  
63,460 Words  
Reading View: 261 pages  
Print View: 146 pages  
**

**  
**


End file.
